Darkness closes in
by KitiaraKazuma
Summary: Jedi Knight Keliana Evran's life is already screwed up as it is. Her past haunts her in waking and sleeping hours. Now a real threat emerges to threaten the galaxy. Will she be able to stop it or will she loose everything in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness closes in**

 _The sounds were growing fainter...Each passing minute and second she felt life draining away from her... She had fought to hold it back, but it made no sense, she knew it. There wasn't anybody who would mourn her loss...not anymore. If she had any tears left to cry she would have shed them, but her eyes began to close. There was a greenish... light. Didn't mom say it was white..? The last thing she felt was a warm energy filling her body from head to toe and then there was darkness..._

The young woman woke up in the middle of the night, bathed in sweat, her pillow and blanket lying on the cold floor. Her short and curly brown hair was sticking to her wet forehead. She sat up and put her head in her hands, still shaking from the nightmare. _I'm not there. I am on Tython now... When will I finally be done with th_ is? she thought to herself while she was walking quietly out of her room insearch for the kitchen. The cold stone beneath her feet was a welcome cooling, calming her troubled thoughts. She downed a glass of water, followed by a shot of Mirialanese whiskey. A shiver ran down her spine, as the woman felt the presence behind her. "Oh dear..." was all she could manage. Turning around slowly, she could see her Master standing in the doorway with a look of mixed anger, worry and disappointment in his bright green eyes. He frowned at her sight and the tattoos on his forehead formed the strange figure, Keliana knew too well. "Father...Master, I have…" she began, when he was striding towards her gripping the bottle out of her still sweaty hands. "... a good explanation why you' re drinking booze the day before your final exam?" he blurted out, fixing her with his eyes "Do tell me.." His pale green skin made him look even older in the dimmed light. How old he really was, Keliana didn't know. She knew the Mirialan for as long as she could think...for as long as she wanted to think back. He was her father and her Master, she had angered him and that was all that counted right now. "Well, sod it." she regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth. The old Mirialan pierced her with his look. He resented swear words, especially those coming out of his padawan's mouth, which was understandable for someone who has lived by the Code his entire life:

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._

Nevertheless Keliana wasn't able to get rid of her strong language so far and every now and then it came to the surface. "I had a nightmare... **the** nightmare." she looked at her bare feet. "How often now?" she heard him ask, his voice calm, understanding. "Every day since last week." the young woman replied looking him in his eyes again. The Mirialan watched her carefully now, his features softening. He cupped her still sweaty face with his hands, closing his eyes. Keliana could feel the energy, the one she would never forget until the day she died, flowing through her body, calming her down immediately. "Better?" he asked her opening his eyes again. "Yeah." she murmured "Thank you." He smiled at his chosen student and child, radiating warmth and comfort. "Then go to bed quickly. A great day is awaiting you my girl." he looked sleepy after the ritual. "As you say..." she walked towards the doorway, but turned back once more "I'm not nervous at all about tomorrow. Is that normal?" The old Mirialan laughed "I would call nothing you do normal, dear. Go get some shut-eye."

Keliana smirked and went to bed again. But she couldn't sleep now, not after she had felt his energy again... the one that saved her, that brought her back to life. She still remembered that day, although she had been very young. She still dreamed of that day and recently she dreamed of it every night. Of the soothing greenish light and of the gruesome red light that had caused all her pain. _That was 13 years ago, why now?_ Was the last thing she thought before sleep wrapped its arms around her...

"Like every apprentice before, you two will face the trials of the Jedi today." Master Satele began, looking at the two apprentices in front of her and the Jedi counsel. "If you succeed you will both be

holding your lightsabers at dusk, if not, you will join the Force". "For this task, you have to work together" Master Evran said, looking especially at his chosen daughter. "Only then will you be able to overcome all obstacles" The young chiss on Keliana's right nodded knowingly. "It's the only way master."

The young woman shook her head mentally; Norman had always been like that, diplomatically skilled, well-informed and very eager to excel in every trial laid out in front of him. Perhaps that was why he was being trained to become a Consular, other than her. She on the other hand was much more skilled in saber combat and combat in general. One day she would be on the front lines while he was discussing whether or not there would be war. _Good thing he wouldn't let his best friend die...I hope._ She thought.

"So off you go. And may the Force be with you." Master Setele concluded her speech, to which

Keliana hadn't paid any more attention as she noticed now. _Uh Oh_ she thought to herself as both of them bowed before the counsel, exiting the chamber together.

"So lead on then..." Norman said readying his defenses in front of the Jedi temple. "Where to?" Keliana asked taken aback. "Oh, Keli don't tell me you weren't paying attention. I knew it." he rolled his eyes. She grinned at him. "Well I have you, dear friend. And I knew you would listen to every single word. " The young Chiss couldn't help but to smile back "As always." he admitted, taking out his Holo-communicator and projecting a Holo-map on the white marble floor. "First we have to retrieve two lightsaber crystals from this cave" he pointed at a cave not far from where they were now. "Although it is infested with Flesh- Raiders" his red eyes narrowed, while the young woman's eyes widened in excitement. "Finally some action" she blurted out, which caused Norman to shake his head at her. He continued "Master Setele said we could sneak past them... The cave was only recently claimed by them. It has always been a ritual place for the Jedi." "And the bastards know that! I'm sure. Is this the reason why so many apprentices are missing recently?" Keliana asked. "Maybe..." Norman replied reluctantly. "But we don't know for sure. They are just mindless beasts, you know. I don't think they even know the meaning of strategy.". Keliana eyed her friend "How can you be so sure? I don't believe in such coincidences. What did Master Setele say?" The young Chiss let out a sigh "Well, she said we should investigate... But nonetheless we shouldn't put ourselves in too much danger." "Damn it Norman Blake! We will soon be Jedi Warriors and Consulars we should act as such and try to help however we can!" Keliana almost shouted at him when she noticed the puzzled looks on the younger apprentices who were practicing in the courtyard. "Okay, okay..." he replied calming "We'll do it your way…" The young woman remembered her father's words and said smiling: "No my dear friend, we'll do it _our_ way."

They made their way up to the cave facing only small groups of stragglers so far. Now Norman used his force camouflage on both of them and they sneaked to the caves' entrance. A foul stench rose up their noses. "It reeks of death..." Keliana whispered. "I feel a tremble in the Force...so many lives were lost here..." Norman muttered back while concentrating on keeping the barrier up.

They advanced further into the cave and the stench became almost unbearable. Suddenly there was a cry...no Flesh-Raider cry...a humanoid cry. "By the Force we have to do something!" Keliana said

"We're too slow with the barrier..." Norman nodded and they revealed themselves. The next second they were fighting their way through amounts of armed beasts. Norman threw huge rocks at them by force and stunned them, while Keliana fought them up close with her electro-staff and pushed them towards the walls with force blasts. "Why are they armed Mr. Smart? I thought they were mindless beasts?" Keliana shouted under her breath. They worked their way towards the source of the screaming. They hid behind a huge formation of rocks, but when they saw it their hearts almost stopped beating. There was a group of young apprentices tied up, badly wounded and surrounded by Flesh Raiders. More horrible was the scene they had to endure. A huge Flesh Raider wearing a cape, probably their leader, was cutting open a Twi'lek and devouring his guts. From behind the scene there was a man approaching. Black hair tied up at the back of his head and a weapon on his belt. "What...a lightsaber?" Norman whispered.

"Eat Jedi flesh make Mulak stronger...Rhagos" the Flesh-Raider leader said to the black-haired man on his left. "Want more?" the man said as Mulak threw his current dish away. There was only a roar of approval from the beast. The man went to the group of frightened Jedi and picked out a young red-haired woman. "Take this one...I feel she's filled with juicy force..." He pushed the screaming girl towards Mulak.

"That's enough!" Keliana shouted and Force jumped towards the beast, electro-staff raised. The mountain hadn't time to react and she cut a deep wound through his torso making him stumble backwards. She heard the black-haired man's lightsaber unsheathe, it was crimson red. She threw

Mulak against the nearest rock formation leaving him unconscious and parried the first attack of the

Sith. The other Flesh Raiders were advancing but Norman kept them away from the apprentices and Keliana through a rock waste avalanche. "Oh girl you bring an electro-staff? Don't you see I have a lightsaber?" the man mocked her while relentlessly attacking her. His blows were fierce and experienced. "What's the difference?" she pushed him backwards. "I can defeat you either way" The man smirked at her "Such arrogance in a little Jedi apprentice. What's your name?" He gripped her through his force and held her in the air, breathing was getting hard. "I take it yours is Rhagos?" Keliana wheezed. The man nodded smirking and fastened his force grip on her. "Tell me yours before you don't have enough air left!"

He demanded. Keliana's lungs felt as if they were about to collapse every second, but then the young woman felt the Force rising in her, she broke free of her invisible shackles and threw the Sith across the cave causing a major tremble which loosened some stalactites, which killed some beasts while Norman, in foresight, erected a barrier around him and the apprentices. Rhagos was still trembling when Keliana charged at him, cutting a deep wound. The crimson light disappeared and the saber fell to the floor followed by the lifeless body of the Sith. She turned towards Norman who just finished the last Raider. He nodded at her, out of breath. A groan came out of Mulak, who was still lying on the floor. She jumped onto him, electro-staff raised. "Who was he? Where did he come from, tell me beast!" she shouted at him. That was when she felt a familiar presence approaching.

"Keliana, step away from the beast. Now! Norman, tend to the apprentices wounds!" the voice of

Master Evran commanded. The young woman turned to her father. He looked shocked and enraged.

He made the beast unconscious again by a simple wave of his hand. "What happened here? What were you thinking, charging at a Flesh Raider Chief and a wanted Sith alone?" his eyes were gleaming. "Master...if they hadn't done anything I would certainly be dead by now..." the girl with the red hair stood there, sobbing weakly. "And who knows how many of us..." a boy exclaimed.

Zayed Evran calmed himself. "I see..." he said. Keliana wanted to say something but he turned away from her using his holocomm "Yes, they are out of danger... yes the apprentices are safe now...Wait...What? Are you serious, they just...Of course Setele." he turned back to her. "I will guard the young ones back. You two should finish your trial..." Norman wanted to protest, but was silenced by the look the Master gave him. "Of course, Master..." Keliana said and bowed her head.

The young apprentices thanked them both for their lives a hundred times and then after collecting two fitting saber stones they continued their journey to the top of the mountain where the lightsaber forge was housed.

At dusk they returned from their journey, exhausted but at peace, holding their own first lightsabers in hands. When they entered the Council-Chamber, Master Setele, Evran, Gusz and Killek were having an intense argument. "He never worked alone. There must be something greater behind it." Master Setele remarked calmly. "But where is he?" Master Gusz the male Twi'lek asked. "I couldn't feel his presence in the cave. Or on Tython.." Master Evran replied. "What we can be sure of, is that he won't sit idly by while his blood gets killed!" he added frowning. "We need the artifacts! Without them we're blind." Master Killek a Zabrak said. "We already sent Master Seto and several Knights to retrieve them." Setele answered. "Yes, and they've gone missing!" Evran replied. Master Setele looked him in the eyes: "They are our only hope, you can feel it too, Zayed." Master Evran nodded weakly. "Uhm hello..." Keliana said meekly. Norman hushed her "I think they now that we're here..." "Of course and we're so glad about what you've achieved today." Setele said smiling "But the real work begins now." she continued. She gestured them to sit down at the huge round table, where normally just the Masters were allowed to sit. "You have done the Jedi Order a great service, today. You've rescued seven missing apprentices from the hands of the Flesh Raiders and you've defeated a wanted Sith Lord. Furthermore you've given us the chance to question a Flesh Raider Chief...who are normally not talking… unless someone is meddling with the Force." she shook her head. "The Sith Rhagos, I hear you fought him on your own Keliana Evran?" Keliana looked at Setele and shook her head. "Norman held off the other Flesh Raiders and secured the apprentices." "Yes, but you first knocked out their chief and then battled a trained Sith with your electro-staff. It was the least I could do." Norman said smiling. Setele smiled at them both. You two are the most capable young Jedi I've seen in a long time. And we all know already, that you will do much greater things."

"That's why we're sending you on a mission, to Coruscant..." Setele continued. Keliana shot a glance at her father, who apparently didn't enjoy the idea. "It is a diplomatic mission, involving the

Empire...That's why we need your diplomatic skills and your "other" skills, if something goes wrong..." Master Gusz explained. "The Empire?" Keliana and Norman exclaimed simultaneously. "Yes, and we know it's very early, but we also know that you are capable enough." Setele answered.

"When are we going to leave?" Keliana asked. "At once I'm afraid." Setele replied. "We already packed everything you need. You'll get new robes and armor. I'm also sending RT-8 with you." Zayed Evran said. Keliana liked the little droid and her father knew it. She had modified him, so he could shoot lightning bolts and stun opponents. He became quite effective at it.

"Well that's good to hear." she said tilting her head. "The mission concerns in particular the retrieving of very important ancient artifacts. The Empire has found one of three and wants to bargain with us. They can't use them, but they need one certain man back. He's a smuggler and a spy, who has caused them much harm. We will unhand him and they'll give us the artifact." Setele looked sad while she explained this. "But Master we can't possibly hand a man to the Empire? Who knows what they'll do to him?" Keliana remarked. The woman answered "That's why we need you two...If you can, find another solution. The Force will guide you."

Now both of them and RT-8 were sitting in a Spacecraft, which would bring them to Coruscant, eating supper. The little droid beeped happily next to them.

Keliana thought of the man in the Cargo Hold. He was a smuggler and certainly looked like one.

His hair was dark and unkempt, his face covered in stubble. But his eyes were bright blue and awake. Earlier she went down to bring him something to eat and he thanked her grinning: "My last supper brought to me by a beautiful woman. What more can I possibly ask...?" She replied: "This won't be your last, not if I can help it." He then looked at her astonished: "Haven't your Jedi Masters told you what a bad, bad person I am? The Galaxy is better off with my loss." Keliana shook her head "Everybody deserves a second chance" The smuggler laughed out "You Jedi and your

Code...Always seeing the good in one person" Keliana fixed him with her eyes and he immediately stopped laughing. "This is not the Code. And we don't see the good in every person...I just know you are not only what you try to pretend to be, Jim." And with those words she left Jim Carver alone.

She went to sleep and after four hours, dressed herself for the landing. The new armor was comfortable but heavier than her recent one. It was padded and plated at the important zones and the cape was also new. She liked it, even though that didn't matter much in a fight.

The Shuttle arrived at the Spaceport in Coruscant. Norman went ahead together with RT-8. The smuggler, hands tied in the back was followed by Keliana.

Their merry little party headed for the Jedi Halls on Coruscant from where they would take a shuttle

taxi to the meeting with the Empire's Emissary. Suddenly Norman's holocomm started beeping. "Yes, we've arrived on the surface, of course we will inform you right away Master Setele." he replied dutiful. When they entered the shuttle the smuggler Jim said jokingly: "So Jedi, have you thought of a plan, on how you will prevent the Empire from torturing me to death?" Norman glared at him with his crimson eyes and said. "How can you be so happy? In your current state?" Jim replied, while the shuttle was taking course "Well, it's obviously a trap. So I'm eager to see how you two will weasel us out of it." "I thought as much." Keliana said, looking thoughtfully out of the window. Norman didn't understand "Why do you think it is a trap?" The young woman looked her friend in the eyes "Try to listen to the Force. I've felt a knot in my stomach the instant we touched the planets' surface." "Sith..." was all Norman could say. " Yeah. And I don't have a good feeling about it." "Well, they _are_ Sith...how **can** one possibly have a good feeling about them?" Jim replied.

When they made their way through the Nikto Sector the nagging feeling inside Keliana began to become unbearable. It wasn't just the presence of Sith. It was something more. The feeling was so intense, even Norman could feel it radiating from her. They stopped " Are you sure you are alright?

I need you at your best now…we need you." he said calmly touching her shoulder. She then calmed down a bit. "It will be alright.." she answered confident.

The meeting place was an empty factory. _How fitting_ Keliana thought, _like the start of a bad adventure tale..._

When they entered the room she felt the presence...and was shocked to recognize the person.

 _"_ _Where are you running little girl? Don't you know we'll find you wherever you are?" a booming_

 _voice shouted behind her. But she didn't care, she would run until her feet couldn't carry her_

 _anymore. Just how mother had told her. Mother the girl thought the second she stumbled over a_

 _huge root and feel towards the hard forest ground. She knew the three men were closing in. She_

 _could feel them, their Force._

 _They got to her, eventually._

Keliana was wiping her wet forehead. _It can't be..._

In front of her, only twenty meters away, one of those men was standing...right there. His blonde hair almost glued to his head. She recognized the face immediately, one of the faces that had violated and killed her mother and mistreated herself when she was only a child. Dressed in the robes of a Sith, an Inquisitor as much as she knew. The worst ones; getting any information out of every prisoner using countless gruesome methods. He was accompanied by two heavily armed Storm Troopers.

"This was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting." Norman said calmly. The Sith laughed: " I see you brought protection as well, my Jedi friend." Keliana heard everything from very far away. _No...it can't be..._ She knew now for sure, this meeting would certainly end in chaos if she remained here any longer. But in this instant the Sith made long strides towards them, hands in the air to show his "good intentions". _If he recognizes me, we're done for!_ She thought and looked at Jim who was standing beside her, eyeing her. _It's the only way._ She telekinetically opened the shackles behind his back. The smuggler played along.

 _"_ So and who do we have here..." the Sith eyed Norman who nodded. " Norman Blake, Jedi

Consular" Now his eyes were on Keliana, who struggled hardly to keep her force at bay. "And who is this lovely specimen?" He traced her face and body-lines tentatively and fixed her deep green eyes. There was a flinch in his eyes and he stroked her cheek suddenly. "I certainly know who **you**

are, kid. How could I ever forget that dusk? No need to try to hide it." he hissed. Keliana smashed

his hand away and that's when he produced his double-bladed crimson red lightsaber. She unsheathed her own blue blade. "I see you recognize me as well. I understand it was unforgettable for you as well..." he sneered at her. "What is going on here?" Norman demanded, while the Troopers pointed their weapons at them. "What? You don't know about the past of our lovely girl? About her Sith mother?" he spat on the floor in disgust. "Her Jedi father?" Keliana was taken aback. She only remembered her mother and only in glimpses. She had no recollection at all of her father... "Stop spreading lies Sith!" she shouted "We're not here to discuss any of this, just give us the artifact and leave!"

The man was laughing again while not leaving either of them out of his eyes. "You still think there's

an artifact? I expected more of the person the Emperor wants so badly!" Norman unsheathed his

blade. "Leave now Sith, before we lose our fabled patience!" "Two young Jedi and a Little robot

think they can stand against me?" he laughed " Oh my, I will enjoy this." he pushed Jim away into

the wall and the fight began. RT-8 concentrated its lighting attacks on the Troopers, while the two Jedi fought the Sith.

He was experienced and every blow and every lightning bolt was timed and kept them both in

check. It was an one-sided fight, Keliana knew it. _Flee Norman, please!_ The young woman force shouted at the Chiss, so that only he could hear it. "Never!" was his answer spoken out loud. At this moment the Sith launched a heavy lightning bolt at the young Chiss. The electricity penetrated his blue skin, leaving him twitching and unconscious on the floor. Keliana knew, that without a healer or without fire support, she would soon be done for. His force and

Sabre attacks were vicious. Her Hands were almost numb from fighting. "Don't worry I won't kill you, not yet. He wouldn't forgive me, not after you've murdered his own son, even if he was a moron, to be frank." The blonde Sith had cornered her, preparing for his last attack, which would paralyze her surely, when she heard shots and a huge explosion, which pushed both of them hard against the walls.

And everything went dark. The young Jedi Knight could hear a voice, she felt her body being lifted, carried away. She heard a beeping sound. And then there was nothing.

The moment Keliana reopened her eyes, she could only see distant figures through a Kolto bath. Her limp body wanted to get out of there, immediately. Her heart rate climbed high and she could feel the sedative, which was being applied through the Kolto, calming her senses.

The time she reopened her eyes, she was lying on a hard med bay bed. The surroundings were beeping and her spirits rose when she saw RT-8 beside her bed. "I'm so glad to see you my little friend." the Jedi said gladly. "Where am I?" The little droid beeped . "Jedi Halls/Coruscant". "Where's Norman?" Keliana asked and feared the answer: " know" Her heart rate climbed again quickly and she heard steps coming towards the room. A man, with brown hair and a mustache in a white lab coat felt her pulse.

"Dear lady, calm yourself, please, I really don't want to give you any more drugs" he said, almost

joking. "Who are you, where's my fellow Jedi. And how in the name of the Force did I get here?"

"All in due time darling." the doctor said smiling. Keliana watched him surprised...Was it all just a joke?

There were now footsteps approaching again. When she saw the green figure her heart rejoiced.

Zayed came in long strides towards her bed. " I came as soon as I heard it..." he nodded towards the

doctor, who left. "Are you alright my girl?" he asked and surveyed her status. The little droid was

leaving the room beeping cheerfully, that his master had finally awoken. "Father, where is Norman?"

she asked desperately. He looked into her eyes. "We don't know...we can't trace him..." he said

sadly. "We haven't found a body, they must have taken him..." the young Jedi interrupted him "No

it can't be...he carried me here..." Her father placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "No, the

smuggler, James Carver brought you here, you were badly injured. He say he didn't expect the

explosion to be so harmful..." he shook his head. "What, Jim, but I thought he..." Zayed interrupted

her "No, he didn't leave, he's still here and very anxious to see if you have awoken." he seemed

pensive "I find that very curious of a man, who allegedly only thinks of himself..." Keliana looked

him in the eyes "We had some good talks on our way here..." Zayed watched her, now smiling

"Maybe because you are a bit of a rascal yourself..." That was when she remembered the Sith's

words "Father, this Sith...he said, my mother was a Sith and my father a Jedi..." Zayed's green eyes

darkened. " I also had another flashback...I recognized the man..." she continued, her voice

weakening "from the day you found me...". The old Mirialan's eyes filled with sorrow and care, he

stroked her brown hair gently while saying: "My dearest child, I had hoped you would be able to

forget that day...I had hoped it would never hound you again..." he sighed "it appears I have no

choice, but to tell you...Things are getting dire..".

Keliana then heard a story of love, emotions, betrayal and death. She almost couldn't believe her

own ears, but she knew her father, her savior, would never lie to her.

Her mother had truly been a Sith, one of the more powerful Inquisitors on Korriban, the cradle of

the Sith. In her youth she had done horrible things, torturing prisoners to gain information until they

begged for their death. Her name had been Aila Rhagos. At the sound of the name Keliana

remembered the Sith she had killed recently on Tython. "Rhagos?" the young woman exclaimed.

"Yes, he is the son of Darth Rhagos, your mother's half-brother..."

 _"_ _My Lord" the blonde Inquisitor said and bowed to him, like the masked Agent next to him, when_

 _the dark-haired man entered through the shattered door. "We were more than successful, we found_

 _her brat, too!"_

 _The huge Sith was now looming over the little girl with the curly hair and snorted "Even if she is_ _ **his**_ _child…She just looks like her bloody father to me." He stripped of his armored glove and punched her across the face. The woman alongside her started to scream "Please, Cynric, let her go...she's just a child" He pushed the girl towards the far end of the room, where she remained shaking. Cynric then turned his attention towards the girls' mother. "I see you still remember my name... slut..." he squeezed her chin in his massive hand and inhaled her scent deeply. "You should have left her where she was, she would have been safer there." He kissed her throat with passion and bit her. "Brother, please, don't do that..." the woman whimpered. Her long straight dark-hair was unkempt and blood was running down her right temple. The man was angered and began to strangle her "I am_ _ **not**_ _your brother...I never wanted to be your brother... I'll show you why..." he said and began to undress her, while the two men in his entourage watched, sniggering._

When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with tears. "I'm beginning to remember everything..." Keliana said sweating. Zayed tried to take her face in his hands to calm her, but she just shook her head. "I _need_ to remember it...I know you mean well..." The Jedi Master nodded understanding.

"It's true, you need to know everything for the events to come. But I am afraid you need to find out on your own." Keliana looked at him bewildered "What events? Who was that Sith today? What do they want? And how can I save Norman?" she asked. Her father breathed heavily. " His name is Lord Silveth, he serves Darth Rhagos, who is a member of the Dark Counsel. As for Norman, we can't say for sure if he still lives...or worse..." Keliana wanted to say something, to tell him he wasn't right, his look silenced her "What we _do_ know for sure, is that the Emperor is plotting something horrible, which the Dark Counsel probably knows nothing about, except perhaps for Darth Rhagos, the Voice of the Emperor. I'm still not sure, what this all has to do with you my child, but you are now our only hope in stopping this dark plot." He stood up and paced through the room

"We need the three artifacts, without them we don't have the power to foresee the Emperors plans and his location. And we need you to find them and bring them back to the Temple on Tython."

Keliana then raised herself off the bed and pulled the last infusion out of her arm. "Alright, just tell me where I'm headed." There was a cough and James Carver, hair still undone and with a grin on his lips was leaning in the doorway "I hope you aren't planning on leaving alone...The universe can

be a vast place, and you need someone with expertise.." he said while eying her playfully.

"Right...and what kind of expertise are we talking about? She already has a navigational droid..."

Zayed replied watching the smuggler carefully. "Well, I know many people, on many worlds, who

know many things... and I am a pretty good steersman by the way." he answered with his arms

crossed in front of his chest. Keliana couldn't help but laugh, even with her eyes still sore from the

tears she had cried. "I am inclined to believe you...Thanks for saving my life." she said bowing her

head. "Nah, I am a caretaker.." he replied jokingly "So it's settled then?" he asked standing in front

of her. "Yes, I sure could use the help." Keliana answered while they were shaking hands in

agreement. "And I am also eager to see how that story of yours will continue. Sounded like you had

quite the task ahead of you..." he said grinning. "Young man, were you listening the whole time?"

Master Evran asked, slightly shocked. "Well, the droid made me do it." he answered. RT-8 was

pushing him slightly in the knee beeping "Smuggler/=Liar".

"This is your Spaceship, Keliana. It is equipped with everything you'll need." Zayed said waving at

the StarcruiserXO7. Jim and RT-8 were already entering the ship. Keliana heard the smuggler

babble "Not, bad Jedi, not bad..." while disappearing inside. "I really hope you know what you're

doing, in trusting that man. He double-crossed and betrayed many people so far..." her father said.

"I know, he told me, but I can sense the light in him. He wants to help. I'm sure he won't betray us."

the young woman replied confidently. Zayed stroked her hair touching her forehead with his. "I

know, you are strong in the Force my girl, and I sense you will become much stronger" Keliana felt

a shudder going through his body. "Always listen to your heart, it will not fail you." the old man

said, looking sad. "You've always told me to switch on my head more often... didn't you, master?"

she asked jokingly. Zayed smiled "That wouldn't be your way...Here, I meant to give it to you after

your trials on Tython...I know you're more skilled in two-handed combat...So I thought..." he gave

her a lightsaber, when she unsheathed it, the blade was a bright green. "I thought of you when I

found it.." She hugged her father intensely, excited "It's wonderful, thank you."

They said their Goodbyes and the young Jedi walked towards her new ship. "Contact us via your

ship's holocomm, when you are out of Coruscant's orbit. We will give you your next coordinates."

The Mirialan said waving.

 _This ship is huge_ , was her first thought when she explored the interior. There was enough room for

at least 10 people living and sleeping comfortably and there was room for at least 40 passengers.

"What am I supposed to do, with this giant of a ship?" she said to herself while walking onto the

bridge. The galaxy map was lit up and blue and Jim was standing right next to it. "Ever thought of

smuggling?" he said giggling. Keliana rolled her eyes "I'll start with saving the galaxy, if that

works for you..." He shrugged " Fine with me my Jedi friend". She smiled at him and surveyed the

control panels, when she noticed the Mass-Particle Cannon buttons... "By the force..." she managed.

The smuggler was following her look and asked "How about piracy then?"

She found RT-8 near the Cargo Hold inside the technical room, together with a: "Protocol droid...oh

sod it..." she exclaimed when she saw the humanoid silvery droid. "And this must be my new

master..." the droid began babbling "I am so proud to serve under you...I am CPR-6, your new and

own protocol droid...I am very exited to start my work for you. If there is anything I can do for

you..." Keliana interrupted him "Yes, I will tell you...can you please prepare supper…Whatever,

something tasty and filling". CPR-6 exited with a bow "Of course master, right away." Keliana

shook her head "This is fathers' doing..." she looked at RT-8 "I hope you two will get along well,

my friend. I certainly prefer your company." The droid beeped excited "Rt-

8/= /droid" She patted his head "And glad I am to hear it" she walked

into the next room and a wave of sadness overpowered her. It was the med bay. _What's a med bay_

 _without a healer_ she thought and saw Normans face in front of her eyes. She knew him since her

arrival on Tython, when she was 12 years old. It was the day her new life as a Jedi began. He was

one of the few pupils who wanted to hang around with her. She was to wild, to uncontrolled in her

first years. Until she learned how to channel the Force, how to find her inner peace. Norman helped

immensely. The Chiss was there, when she fell, or when she was about to say things she might regret

later on. She missed him badly right now _I need you Norman, I don't know how to manage this on_

 _my own_...

Master Setele's blue Holofigure was flickering slightly as she explained their next stop "Your first

stop, will be Tatooine, the desert planet. Your contact is Sergeant Zhu-Khan, he and his troops have

discovered an ancient temple, infested by vicious creatures. We believe the first artifact can be found there."

"Should I assist the Republics efforts on Tatooine?" Keliana asked. The master smiled mildly "Could I even stop you?" Keliana laughed weakly "Probably not, master." "Right, just don't forget your primary objective, Jedi Knight." and with this the transmitting ended.

"Of all the dust rocks of the universe, it has to be Tatooine..." James sighed. "You won't join me?"

Keliana asked him astonished. "Of course I will...just so that you now the crustacean down there

have gone extinct, because the reptiles are so poisonous." he replied with a weak smile.

It was steaming hot, when they touched the surface. The Jedi armor was weighing heavily on Keliana, while the planets two suns burned merciless down on both of them. They were en-route from Tatooine's Republic Spaceport in _Mos Eislay_ to the outpost, where they ought to meet Sergeant Zhu-Khan.

The Twi'lek greeted them dutifully upon their arrival, sweat glistening on his smaragd-coloured skin.

"Greetings Ser Jedi!" he exclaimed saluting. "We've just been informed of your arrival and we

hadn't the time to prepare anything." The Jedi waved her hand "No need, Sergeant, I'm aware you

have enough problems of your own." The Twi'lek nodded approvingly "Damn right we have,

Jedi!" a harsh voice was calling behind her. A slender dark-haired, bearded man strode towards her,

obviously infuriated by his surroundings in general and her presence in particular. He was wearing a

lab coat, holding a note pad in his hands, while, on his belt, there was a _Weapon? What kind of_

 _doctor is this?_ Keliana thought to herself. "Your precious order is asking us to help them, while

each passing day many good men die because of that blasted fever!" the man said enraged, almost

poking her nose with his index finger. "Calm yourself, doctor Alden!" the Sergeant demanded. "I

won't risk any lives, and I'm asking nothing of you and your men, Doctor...I'm only asking how I

can possibly help you?" Keliana said calmly fixing the doctors look with her bright green eyes. The

medical man then seemed to lose something of his initial rage. "You're asking what?" he asked

bewildered. Jim was nudging her in the rips, whispering "So you're already forgetting your mission,

Jedi?" She shot a quick glance at him, which made him look at his shoes once more. "I am asking,

how I can assist you... Things look pretty dire..." she remembered the corps bags being loaded into

Trucks and the buzzing in the med bay at her arrival. "They are indeed..." Doc Alden explained.

"There is a disease, a fever, which we don't quiet understand yet. It spreads so quickly and we can't

keep it in bay. It is lethal and until now, everyone died of its' causes within a few days. I suspect,

it's a contagious new form of poison." The woman nodded "Do you know, where it originated?" she

asked. "We don't know that either..." the doctor said, looking desperate. "It all started, after we've

discovered this ancient temple.." the Sergeant explained. Keliana bowed her head. "So that's where

I'm headed..." she said turning on her heels. The doctor grabbed her arm "Are you mad? You will

die as well, Jedi!". She smiled at him knowingly "I appreciate your concern Doctor Alden, but it's

the only way I can find the poison, so that you can make an antidote out of it..." The Doctor shook

his head "You Jedi are all the same...Stay at least in contact with me, so that I can rescue you in

time..." He connected their communicators. "I won't let you risk your life, again, Doc!" the

Twi'lek said "Last time you were lucky..." The human looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "I

am not enlisted Sergeant, and as a free-lancer, I have my freedoms...like dying where and when I

see fit.." he answered and returned to his patients. Keliana watched him leave in astonishment

"What happened?" she asked the Twi-lek. Sergeant Zhu-Khan rolled his eyes "The dear doctor is an

expert in his domain...but also very stubborn and foolish...One day he went to the temple alone, to

rescue two of our men. They died the next day, nonetheless..." _Certainly,_ a _character to watch_

Keliana thought.

The smuggler and the Jedi were standing in front of the ruin of the ancient temple. It was worked

deeply into the red stone mesa and if they hadn't known it was here, they probably wouldn't have

seen it. "How did the Republic troops even find it?" James wondered, holding his blaster pistols in

his hands and watching the entrance carefully. Keliana shrugged and they advanced towards the

entrance. "So my first assignment and you take me into an ancient cave, where we could die of a

lethal poison or be ripped apart by wild beasts..." James remarked. "Well, it's not as if you didn't

know, what you signed up for, Jim." Keliana replied smiling at him.

The deeper they ventured into the temple cave, the more the Jedi felt the presence of the dark side.

"This was once a Sith temple.." Keliana remarked as the stood before an ancient statue. Pain was

still radiating from it. "Good to know…I'm feeling better already!" the smuggler said sarcastically.

And then it began. Keliana saw the shadows approaching and they readied themselves.

The creatures were leaping relentlessly at them. James did well in combat, Keliana observed. He had

great reflexes and made every shot count. They felled rows of foes without much effort and made

their way deeper into the dark temple. The air was getting colder and the creatures seemed bigger

now. That was when Keliana felt the presence of the artifact. It felt like a warm bright light wrapped

inside the cold dark. She knew exactly where it was now and they almost ran through the now

empty seeming temple.

Suddenly the Jedi stopped. "Wait, Jim!" she exclaimed, but it was already too late. The smuggler

entered the great hall alone. The beast was sitting there, waiting, as it had been waiting all these

years, since it drove the Sith away from this place. It was a reptile, almost 10 meters high and half

as broad, with horns from his head to his tail. It reeked of acid poison.

Keliana was feeling the long gone presence of the slaughtered Sith apprentices and masters...She

could see, a ritual, which ended badly. The vision almost drowned her, only Jim's cry woke her from

her delirium. "Lia, I need some help here!" he cried under his breath, shooting blaster shots at the

beast, which was chasing him through the hall. On the other end the Jedi could see the artifact, still

shining like a bright light in the dark. She unsheathed her lightsabers and charged at the creature to

lure it away from the smuggler. But the man had enraged it so much, its red glowing eyes were only

set on him. It stopped and spew a huge lump of poison at him, which he avoided. But suddenly he

grabbed his head and was swaying. Keliana could see the small sprinkles of green acid poison on

his face. He collapsed on the floor. "Jim, no!" she screamed, now having the creature's full

attention. _I need to call the doctor_ she thought and fumbled for her communicator while battling

the beast with one lightsaber and telekinetically throwing rocks at it. The beast reached out for her

and she dropped her communicator while jumping to cover. She heard a crack, when the creature

crushed the holocomm under it's feet. _Damn it..._ Keliana unsheathed her second lightsaber and

stood before the beast _I have to end it quickly..._ The creature let out a roar and collapsed right in

front of her. The Jedi looked confused. Standing right behind the ancient beast was Doctor Alden

pistol raised. In the beasts back, there was the biggest syringe Keliana had ever seen. "It's only a

highly concentrated crocodile sedative...we need to either kill it or hurry!" the Doc said. Keliana

was still astonished, just nodded and jumped towards the artifact and grabbed it. It was made of a

curious form of marble, glistening in different colors. She then jumped to Jim and put him over

her shoulder. Meanwhile the doctor collected some of the venom and they ran out of the temple.

"Why...how?" the Jedi began, while they raced back to the outpost on the Docs speeder-bike. "I _did_

trust you to get the job done…Nonetheless I can't sit idly by while someone else risks their lives...old

habit of mine.." he answered.

Back at the outpost, Keliana carried Jim into the med bay, while Doctor Alden prepared the

Antidote. She felt Jim's inner force weakening, while she felt the disease spreading in her own body

too. She began to meditate...

The Doc was indeed an expert in his domain, not even half an hour later he delivered the antidote

and gave it to both of them and the other sick soldiers. Keliana recovered quickly while the

smuggler was still unconscious. The feeling of guilt was rising in her, while she sat next to his ill-bed,

until he finally opened his deep blue eyes sleepy. "Am I in heaven, yet?" he asked dreamily

while watching her blushing face. "No, not yet, man..." the doctor replied feeling his pulse. "You're

actually very far away from there, now." he explained.

Sergeant Zhu-Khan entered the room beaming. "You've done great work, all three of you!" he

looked at the doctor "Although I am not very happy, with your ignorance of my earlier words..."

Keliana stood up and faced the military man "Without the doctor, we would certainly be dead by

now." On their way to the outpost he had given them Kolto treatment, while driving the

bike, Keliana hadn't seen someone this qualified at healing, so far. _Except for Norman, though..._

"Well, I wouldn't sign this statement. You handled yourself quiet well, cutting your way through

masses of ancient poisonous reptiles..." the doctor added impressed. Keliana and Doc Alden

exchanged deep glances. The Jedi could see the decision he was making right now and nodded

thankfully. "Sergeant I request being released of duty, to aid this Jedi's cause." Zhu-Khan looked

surprised. "I thought you would never leave those in need?" The doctor answered "I will send my

student from Mos Eislay to this outpost. She is most talented. And besides it appears to me this

Jedi's cause is more desperate and pressing." Jim moaned "You don't know the half of it..."

"I'm expecting to be fully informed..." the doctor said smiling and added "My name is Bradford

Alden, you may call me Doc."

The look on Doc's face suggested he wasn't completely satisfied with his new workplace. Keliana

had shown him the ship and told him the details of their mission, making it clear, that battling giant

monsters was a major part of the job. The doctor now eyed the med bay skeptically: "My dear Jedi,

we're well equipped, that's true, although there's an important thing missing..." he said shaking his

head. "With all your fighting, we certainly need a Kolto bath... I can't work at ease if I know of the

horrible threats awaiting you and your crew, without having a Kolto bath at hand. I have a bad

feeling we will need it..." Keliana nodded. A Kolto bath was used to treat major injuries, which she

knew would not be a rarity on this mission... _Stopping the Emperor_ she could still not fully believe

it. "I share a similar feeling. Next planet we stop, we're picking up one of those.."

She bowed to Bradford Alden and walked into the comm room, where the holocommunicator

started flashing. RT-8 greeted her and beeped "Call/=Master Evran"

She rejoiced at the sound of his name and smiled at the Mirialans figure flickering in blue in front of her. "You have done very well so far, it seems." he said smiling back "Your next stop will be

Alderaan". The Doc entered the room and said "Alderaan? Isn't there some kind of war going on,

concerning a crown of some sort?" The master looked at the newest member of the crew: "RT-8 has

already forwarded your profile Doctor Alden. From what I learned you are a medical hero, of great

scale?" Keliana answered "That he is indeed. I've seen his healing skills first-hand". "You Jedi and

your compliments, I'm getting all light-headed, oughta take some Skallex..." Doc said and exited the

scene grinning. "You're gathering a merry little entourage, girl." Zayed said with a ponderous smile "On Alderaan your contacts name is Lieutenant Jade Mahari, a Cathar. You should find her at the Organa palace. She is a loyal ally of the Jedi Order, and a close friend of mine. Also I really recommend, not to mingle in the alderaanian politics. It's as lethal as combat but twice as annoying and nerve-racking.." and with this and a bow Master Evran cut off the transmission.

Keliana entered the bridge telling Jim to set course for Alderaan. The smuggler seemed almost

delighted to visit a more civilized planet this time.

This night Keliana was meditating in her room. She could feel her powers growing every passing

day. The Force was filling her from head to toe, radiating coolness and serenity. She felt her

connection to her surroundings strengthen and it felt like she could almost embrace the universe. _Not yet..._ a husky voice told her in her head, which pulled her suddenly out of her meditation. She wiped her forehead _That is new..._ she thought and went to bed.

 _"_ _Run my love!" she heard the woman's voice in her head pleading. "And Don't stop running!_

 _Now!" The little girl bolted through the shattered door and ran as fast as she could, and she could_

 _run very fast. She felt a wave of energy from inside the hut, which had been her home. The last_

 _thing she saw inside, was her mother, her clothes hanging down in rags, badly bruised,_

 _surrounded by a violet energy field keeping the three men and her inside. She also saw two_

 _crimson lightbeams appearing when she ran out into the forest. The girl knew the forest best...it_

 _was her home. The dry leaves were rustling under her quickening footsteps. Her head pounded..._

A loud knock on the door woke her. "We're almost on Alderaan Captain!" Jim's voice sounded through the door. Keliana sat up, her head was still pounding and she was breathing heavily. "Is everything alright, Lia?" It seems to have become her new nickname and she had come to like it. Jim was now standing in the open doorway walking towards her. "Should I call the Doc? You look pale..." he said caring. Keliana stood up. "No, it's ok...Just a dream." Jim didn't look satisfied: " Are all Jedi dreams this intense? I hear you thrashing around almost every night." Keliana turned around abruptly, anger in her eyes: "Are you spying on me, James Carver? I can handle myself..." The smuggler smiled his disarming smile, replying "I know, honey..."

Jim, Doc and Keliana were exiting the Mafari Spaceport in Alderran. "I'll look for a Kolto bath

immediately, while you kids go about your business. I hate politics." Doc said and made his way

through the crowd at the marketplace. "Kids..." Jim was shaking his head, laughing.

They found the Organa Palace in no time, it was heavily guarded, due to the recent successful

assassination attempt on Nexus Organa the former heir to Alderaan's throne. The young Jedi explained their business with the Lieutenant and the guards let them pass reluctantly, eying the disheveled smuggler suspiciously. They were told to head to the great hall immediately, for they've already been expected. To Keliana's surprise there wasn't a Cathar waiting for them, instead there was a rather small and slender, red-haired man, sitting in the middle of a long table, facing the newcomers. His eyes were moving fast, absorbing every feature of Keliana and Jim within seconds. Beside him an old man was standing, his gray hair tied together at the back of his haggard face and watching them with benevolence in his watery-blue eyes. There were so many different feelings in this room, Keliana couldn't match them together. It was like trying to solve a puzzle with the pieces glued backwards together. _Political schemes...oh my!_ She thought to herself.

"Your grace may I present: Jedi Knight Evran and Mr. Carver." the older man introduced them.

"Oh well of course, are the Jedi starting to interfere with Alderaan's politics too now?" the young man asked, obviously provoked. "Not if I can help it, your Grace.." Keliana replied, restraining her rising anger. "As you say, Master Jedi." the gray-haired man smiled. "This is Prince Nathan, the new heir to Alderaan's throne". The young man scoffed "I'm sure she already knows that, Emissary Petyr." he stood up "But please enlighten _us_ with the purpose of this visit. I'm certain it isn't a cordial one."

Keliana answered in a calm and sincere voice "I'm in search of Lieutenant Mahari, I have important business to discuss with her." The young prince watched her in disgust "Of course it can't be as important as the mission _I_ sent her on a few days ago on which she went missing." Keliana

looked surprised "She's M.I.A.?". The advisor replied, sighing "Sadly, that's the case indeed... She

was on a mission to retrieve vital information from House Thul, which has been stolen some days ago, from our archives." _And here we go..._ Keliana thought and said "What kind of information are we talking about?". "Defense plans, turret schematics...Information which will aid their war effort

against us. Information which will bring us to the edge of destruction." Emissary Petyr explained.

"And we wouldn't want that!" Jim said nodding. Keliana knew he didn't really want to help the

unfriendly prince, but she felt his urge to avoid the extinction of hundreds of innocent lives caught between the fighting fractions. She felt the same way. "So...how can we help you?" the young Jedi finally said.

In front of the Organa palace, Doc Alden was already waiting. Keliana explained their plans to him.

They were about to search for Jade Mahari at her last known location, the Thul palace and retrieving the schematics and information in the process. Doc was unsurprisingly annoyed "You're aware that this will lead to a major political incident, if we are discovered?!". The smuggler was smirking "You said it yourself: _if_ we are discovered..." Doc Alden was thinking,

scratching his beard. "I could get us through...unseen." he mused. "But only the two of us." he said to Keliana. The Jedi patted his shoulder "I knew I could count on you, Doc!".

Thus, Jim was heading back to the ship, with accurate instructions by the doctor, not to mess with his med bay, while he was away. The smugglers reply was that he would rather have a deep conversation with the Protocol Droid about differential calculus, then being "treated" by Doc Alden again.

Meanwhile Keliana and the doctor were heading to the Thul palace. Most roads were blocked by the rivaling forces. Sometimes they were being attacked, by Thul marauders, or Ulgo spies. Ulgo was the other major "Empire friendly" house on the planet. Keliana saw the pain the war was causing on either side. It was difficult to endure, especially in such a wonderful surrounding. Alderaan certainly would come near to paradise...like Tython, if there hadn't been this senseless and endless war. The young Jedi, calmed herself and found her inner force again, knowing she would need all her power to bring them both through the war-zone.

The second the Thul capital came into their sight, Doc activated his stealth generator, making them

both invisible. Keliana didn't like sneaking around very much. It wasn't the way of the Jedi, at least

not the way of the Knights and certainly not _her_ way. But she did it, knowing she was saving many

lifes that way. A Jedi and a Republic doctor making their way through a town scattered with Sith

would surely arouse a lot of attention. She was keeping her Force at bay, so that no Force-user could feel her presence too quickly. They were sneaking through alleys, nearing the Palace, until they arrived at a servants entrance, which seemed unguarded. Keliana hacked the door panel, while Doc Alden was standing guard. They entered a utility room and were sneaking their way through the corridors, without the slightest hint, where to look for the missing Lieutenant. "Can't you use your Jedi senses, to locate her?" the Doc whispered impatient. "If there are any Sith here, we'll certainly be exposed!" Keliana hissed, knowing she had no other option. They hid inside a small room, while the Jedi was sending out Force waves to locate the life energy of Jade Mahari. After a minute or two she could see a tiny hint of energy, but it was very weakened. "We need to hurry, Doc!" she exclaimed "She's being brought somewhere right now, we need to intercept them. This way!" Stealth generator activated, they ran as fast and as silently as they could, through the castles corridors and arrived at the cell block, to see the lifeless feline figure of the Lieutenant being dragged back into a torturing cell by two Thul Guards.

The men were laughing at her and touching her body rudely. "Not on my watch!" Keliana shouted and force jumped towards the guards, pushing their bodies against a nearby wall. They fell unconscious on the floor and she turned around to see Doc already tending to the Cathar's wounds. She was dressed in prisoners rags and there were deep cuts on her arms. She had the typical cat-like face of the Cathar, but looked more humanoid than many other represents of the species. As the doctor applied Kolto packs to her broken rib and dislocated arm, she slowly regained consciousness. She watched them, with caution in her almond-shaped eyes, and stammered: "Who are you...why are you healing me?" she saw the lightsabers "A Jedi...has **he** sent you? That thieving bastard!" Jade was about to rise up to hit the doctor, when Keliana stepped forward, calming her down: "Please, Lieutenant don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. And I also need your help in a very delicate matter." The Cathar relaxed slightly and let the doctor tend to her wounds once more. "Every matter on Alderaan, seems to be a delicate one." she remarked. "One day you're sent on a mission to regain vital information, only to see, that _you_ are the information being sold to the enemy." Keliana was taken aback...she had felt that something was amiss, but couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Are you telling me Prince Nathan was sending you on a fake mission, just to sell you to the enemy?". The Cathar showed her spiky teeth in anger and hissed " _Prince_ you say... those days are over. He once was a nice little boy, not the thieving fratricide he's today! There never even was any stolen information, he lied to me, to all of us!" The Doc shook his head "On Alderaan one never gets bored..." Keliana was confused. She hadn't sensed the corruption normally left behind in a persons soul and energy by a murder. "It doesn't make any sense..." she said. She saw the woman's eyes filling with fear and fury, when she felt the chill running down her spine. "You will understand it soon enough, lovely one..." a familiar voice sounded behind her. Standing in the doorway was:

"Silveth!", she unsheathed her main-hand lightsaber. " _Lord_ Silveth, If you don't mind..." he said

sniggering, unsheathing his crimson double-bladed saber. "Pray, tell me what's going on here, Sith."

Keliana said sarcastically, watching his every step, while they were pacing in front of each other. "Oh I will, but first I must kill this talkative beast!" He said and lunged at the Cathar woman. Keliana jumped in between him and his target, parrying his fierce blow with both her lightsabers almost unable to withstand the force. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she was trying to push the Sith away from his target. Doc Alden caught Lord Silveth with an electrical field, making the man unable to move for a few seconds. "Run! Bring her to safety!" Keliana shouted, the Doc nodded reluctantly, slung the woman's arm around his shoulder and ran out of the cell.

"We can't leave her alone like this! He's a monster, even for a Sith!" the Cathar shouted at Alden, while he was carrying her over his shoulders, stealth generator activated. "Damn it, do you think I like it?" he hissed. "She's more than able... our first priority is to save you, she made it more than clear." They were almost out of the castle, when there was a flickering and the generator ceased to work. "Bloody Force!" he said, while standing revealed in front of four Thul Guards.

"I see you've become more powerful, since our last meeting." the Sith remarked, while they were fighting their way through the corridors of the cell-block, lightsabers flashing. The prisoners were screaming and shouting words, Keliana couldn't make out. "But it still isn't enough" he said throwing lightning bolts at her. This time Keliana didn't get caught in them, but absorbed them with her off-hand lightsaber, while dashing relentlessly with her main-hand at him. He then let out a wave of force, which threw her against a hard stone wall. The Jedi could feel a warm wetness running down her nose.

"You will never feel the power the dark side can give you! I will make sure of it. He will never get you!" he said, force jumping at her. The crimson light flashed towards her and raising her saber in the last second, Keliana parried the Sith's attack. He was pushing her relentlessly and mercilessly against the cold wall. The Jedi could feel the heat radiating from the lightsabers a few inches from her face. The Inquisitor force-pushed her harder against the wall when suddenly time stood still. Keliana saw Lord Silveth jumping at her, she heard the screaming of the prisoners and then she saw the panel which would open the cells. With her remaining power the Jedi created a massive force field, slowing the Sith down, while pushing the button next to her.

Silveth was confused, from every direction there were heard screams and things being thrown at him. He deflected them all, almost. But the green and blue light was to fast, it was touching him, cutting his chest wide open. The Sith fell to the ground, lightsaber extinguishing. He tied to stand up again, reaching for his weapon, but he couldn't move. The Jedi woman caught him in her Force field. _Such strength_ he thought. She was turning him around to face her, looking him deeply in his cruel blue eyes, piercing him with hers. "What is going on here? Why are you everywhere I am?" she demanded, her voice filled with anger. "We...will make sure...he _never_ gets...you!" Silveth managed under his final breath.

Keliana felt the Force draining away from him. The other prisoners were now running past her shouting thanks at her. One Twi-lek stood right in front of her and saluted. "Thank you Master Jedi. We are forever in your debt! I'm Major Sirrahe, House Organa" he told her. "There is no need to thank me Major. There are weapons in some chests in the guards' room, get them and hide here until I come back to escort you back to your home, understood?" The Major nodded: " Of course Master Jedi!". In that moment Keliana began to run towards the SOS signal, the doctor was transmitting. She was racing through the corridors, without meeting many guards and she was thankful, for not having to cause more death and destruction.

In the middle of the throne room, Doc Alden and Jade Mahari were standing still in front of two men, being surrounded by Thul guards,. "I am so glad you could join us, although that means my dear Silveth has been slaughtered." Nathan Organa said piercing her with his eyes. The head of House Organa appeared remarkably calm, looking at her as if he was observing the void. Still there was something curious about it. The young man was swaying oddly from side to side. The guards weapons were aimed at the young Jedi now. "He had it coming..." she replied, watching the middle-aged man at Prince Nathans' side carefully. He appeared to be also a bit shaky on his legs. The Prince followed her glance and explained: "This is Malvolio Thul, as you probably deducted..." She made a step forward, the rifle barrels following her movement. "Leave the woman and the doctor alone!" the Jedi said. "Oh no...she knows far too much." Malvolio and Nathan said simultaneously. It was odd to watch them, Keliana noticed. At times they were moving like one person. The young woman tried to absorb her surroundings. There were at least ten guards aiming their weapons at them, the Cathar woman was unarmed and wounded, while Docs generator seemed to be broken, from what she could see. And there were those two strange men standing in front of her...like two puppets on stings. _Could it be..._ she thought and hoped her gut feeling wouldn't betray her this time. "So what are you going to do to her?" she asked. Both men answered together: "Kill her!" Keliana watched them suspiciously, remarking "Oh really...?" she made another step forward, guns following her. "Let's stop this charade. Emissary Petyr." she demanded. A booming laugh was breaking the heavy silence, making the walls tremble. The gray-haired man appeared from behind a pillar grinning widely. "Smart Kid...how did that happen?" "Well I **am** a Jedi." Keliana stated. _And a lucky guesser..._ she added to herself. "Such pride doesn't befit a Jedi." Petyr said walking towards her, his voice changing, getting deeper, more threatening. "But your order has always been like this...the hidden schemes, pretending to be good, pretending to serve the good of the galaxy..." The two men in his back began to shake their heads, trying to come to their senses. He was force pushing them further away. The guards seemed irritated, but were still pointing their weapons at Keliana. "What are you talking about, Sith?" the young Jedi asked. His laugher boomed all over the place once more. "You say that word with such disgust... It's the Jedi doctrine, no doubt. A pity he let you get away. Would you have been **my** daughter, I would have raised you as true Sith, and you would sit beside me, in the Dark Counsel." "Or die trying, no doubt." Keliana interrupted him. She knew the Sith and their bloody traditions. Family or friendship weren't exactly the highest goods in their dog-eat-dog society. She sensed the elder Sith's building fury, it sent waves of electricity through her tense body. "Do not try, to talk like your mother, brat!" he growled and transformed. A ray of

red light and smoke shot up and his features changed, became younger. The benevolent old face turned into a scarred younger one. The corruption was glowing from his now red eyes. His black hair was tied back, with only few silvery-gray strands shining through. " **You**?" Keliana said under her breath, recognizing the man in front of her, unsheathing her lightsabers. He shook his head sighing: "Well, is that a way to greet your uncle, girl?"

Jim was pacing the cockpit up and down, while RT-8's virtual eye was following him. "I have a bad feeling about this." he said to himself and the world in general. "Jedi/mission/= ." the little droid beeped. "I thought that much..." the smuggler said thoughtfully. He fumbled around the buttons until he found the radio, trying to intercept the Republics holocomm chatter. The droid pushed him gently but determined away from the consoles and plugged itself into the network. "I hope you know what you're doing my little friend!" Jim said watching the droid work.

"Rhagos..." Keliana said, eyes narrowing and before he could mouth the word _Darth_ she added

"Yes, I know "Darth", you Sith and your bloody titles." She felt the Force pulsating through her veins, as she had never done before. Her opponent seemed to be a fortress, not because of his physique, but because of his strength in the Force, which was radiating from him. Keliana hadn't faced anyone like him before. Her head screamed that she had not the slightest chance in defeating

him. Not alone. Her heart, her stupidly courageous heart, told her she had to face him, the man that had killed her mother, who probably had killed her father too... But her head interrupted her, saying that maybe he could tell her more about her ancestors, weather she wanted to know or not. Keliana felt, she needed to know more, the urge transpired through her every pore... She lowered her weapons slowly. "Why have you killed her? What did she do, to deserve her fate? Have you killed my father, too? Because of what? Jealousy? Vengeance? For fun?" she looked Darth Rhagos straight into his corrupted eyes. " **Me**? Killing her?" the Sith seemed almost hurt, he laughed "I am not that forgetful or forgiving... and much too stubborn. Your _father_!" he spat in disgust "You wouldn't call him that anymore, if you knew the whole story. That cowardly bastard! I certainly would strangle him with my bare hands if I got the chance!" Keliana's confusion reached new heights, how should she understand this? How _could_ she understand any of this? Darth Rhagos felt her confusion. "Struggling with your beliefs, already, are you?" he said laughing. "Your Jedi Code is just the summary of your Orders weaknesses. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion..._ " the Sith recited the Dark Code, which Keliana had only heard of. It was forbidden on Tython. "And I will certainly enjoy killing the coward's brat, no matter what the Master might think. Especially after you've killed my own blood...even if he was a moron. The master has seen a future, but he is deluded. This future cannot happen... I am his voice and it **will** not happen, **I** won't allow it!" Darth Rhagos shouted, unsheathing his blood-red lightsaber. "No matter what **he** thinks." The Sith Lord seemed to have an inner struggle, although his eyes were fierce and calling for her death. Keliana raised her lightsabers, ready to defend herself, when there was a horrible roar followed by blaster shots. A shuttle was bursting through the huge archway leaving only rubble and dust behind. Major Sirrahe and a dozen of the other prisoners, probably Organa soldiers like him, were charging into the great hall, following the shuttle, jumping over the debris and shooting at the confused Thul guards, who desperately searched for cover. Darth Rhagos was glowering, realizing his chances, were rapidly slimming down, he fixed Keliana with his eyes, hatred burning. "No foul tricks, Sith!" a familiar voice sounded through the shuttles loudspeaker. "Lay your weapons down, nice and easy." Jim's voice said. Rhagos scoffed at those words, parrying incoming blaster shots, without any effort. Keliana erected a barrier around Doc and Jade, who were trying to hide from the crossfire and shielded herself with her lightsabers. "Until next time, dear niece." Darth Rhagos said and blended into the background. "Force camouflage!" Keliana shouted and jumped towards the Doctor to defend them. But the dark power was gone. She couldn't feel his presence anymore. _How did he do that?_ Keliana thought. The fight was still going on; men killed each other, in blind rage. It was the doing of this Sith. He spread lies and schemes and now two parties were trying to kill one another without any sensible reason, if there ever has been one. Keliana shouted, putting her whole force into it : "Stop, you fools!". The soldiers stopped, in confusion, their ears still ringing. The hall fell silent, except for the roaring of the shuttles engine, which was hovering in mid-air and the rubble still falling down from the walls. Keliana continued "It was a scheme! I implore you, stop the fighting!". Behind a toppled statue the face of Malvolio Thul appeared. "Listen to her, men!", next to him Nathan Organa stood up and dusted off his clothes. "We were fooled. And used, all of us!" he said. The soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons. Keliana let out a deep breath _Thank the Force, they can see reason again..._ Lieutenant Mahari was standing up, infuriated. She pointed at Prince Nathan. "You've betrayed me and your entire house!" she shouted accusingly. The Jedi woman was walking towards her, slowly and pacifying. "He was under Sith mind-control... I'm sure he doesn't remember much.". The young prince raised his hands imploringly "I am so sorry Lieutenant... I wasn't myself. There are no words, which could express my grief." he said. "Where is my brother? He must be informed of this!". Jade Mahari was calming down "He has been assassinated... don't you remember? You are the new leader of your house. You were being supported by Emissary Petyr, who turned out to be a Sith." she touched her head, trying to grasp the situation. "Emissary Petyr? That can't be, he has been an advisor to our house, for as long as I can remember..." Nathan Organa said, disbelieving. "He's most probably dead." Keliana explained. "I am sure Darth Rhagos killed him, like your brother and then took his place, controlling your thoughts and those of Malvolio Thul.". The head of house Thul looked at her unbelieving and asked: "Since when are Sith shape-changers? How could he have this much control over us?" Keliana shrugged "I am very sorry, but I don't know." she admitted. _It is clearly disturbing_ the young Jedi thought to herself.

Jim transported the freed prisoners to the next Organa outpost, which had a med-center, while Nathan Organa and Malvolio Thul were signing an armistice. By the time Jim came back with the shuttle, everything was managed and the heads of the former warring houses were shacking their hands.

Keliana stomped into the shuttle and right up to Jim's seat, who looked far too pleased with himself.

She nudged the back of his head "What were you thinking? Flying a shuttle through a palace? On **Alderaan**?" He looked her in the eyes, speechless, wanting to defend himself. She made the first move and hugged him thankfully, leaving him flabbergasted. "A thousand times thank you, Jim! I don't know what would have happened without your reckless intervention." The smuggler was taken aback, stammering: "Anytime... I just thought of what **you** might do." he smirked at her. Keliana stood before him arms akimbo: "Do I look like the kind of person, who would crash into a castle, full of armed soldiers?" They both had to laugh badly, until the doctor showed up and scolded them with his look, Jade Mahari was standing right beside him watching the crew. "How did you even find us, James?" he asked. The smuggler started the engines. "Err, well RT intercepted some Republic and Organa radio chatter... It wasn't hard to locate you after that." Keliana shook her head "Blaming the droid again, I see..." she said smiling. Her gaze fell upon Lieutenant Mahari. She

was looking much better now, as the doctors in-battle Kolto treatment was showing its effects. "How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Keliana asked the Cathar. "Much better..." she answered stroking the scar on her left cheek. "I got a pretty good treatment" she bowed to the doctor. "And glad I am to hear it." Keliana answered. "I am really sorry to bother you, but I need information, which is vital to our mission." The Cathar nodded and sat down on a bench in the rear, Keliana was sitting next to her. "I was told, you knew the location of a certain Jedi artifact.". The Cathar woman sighed. "I indeed do." she started whispering, so that Prince Nathan, who was sitting next to Jim in the cockpit, couldn't hear her. "I stumbled upon its location in the Organa archives. Although it will be difficult to apprehend...". Doc Alden sat himself on her other side. "We seem to become good at non-trivial tasks." Jade showed her feline teeth, smiling. "Nonetheless, you will need my help...The artifact has been lost a long time ago, or so it would seem. But it wasn't lost, it had been used to adorn another cultural artifact...The _Crown of Panteer_."

After escorting the deeply thankful Nathan Organa back to his palace, and letting Jade wash and change herself into her Trooper armor, in the guards' barracks, the four of them returned to the Star-cruiser. In the conference room Jade was showing the crew blueprints of the crown and of the Panteer hideaway. After the assassination of the last Panteer queen and her son, and the outbreak of the war for the throne of Alderaan, between the major houses, the Panteer were forced into hideout. After the queens' death, Bouris Ulgo, had seized the throne, which resulted in civil war between the houses, since every house had a right to the throne. The _Crown of Panteer_ was the crown of the kings and queens of Alderaan and since there was currently no official heir to the throne, it had to be put away safely. It was closely guarded inside the Panteer archives, until there was a new royal head, to be adorned by it.

"So how do we get this little beauty?" Jim asked, looking at the crown, eyes gleaming. "We don't need the whole crown, just the engraved opal from the front." Jade Mahari explained. "I have the impression, the Panteer won't just let us take a piece of the most important cultural artifact on Alderaan." Doc Alden remarked, scratching his chin. "That's true... nobody is to touch the crown, but the rightful heir, the ceremonial priest, or the commander of the kings-guard." The Cathar answered. "Even if we're saying it's an ancient Jedi artifact, which is crucial for saving the galaxy?" Jim ventured. "I don't think they'll even listen to us. Due to this civil war, everybody is on edge. Trust is a hard thing to achieve and even harder to maintain." Jade explained. "But we need the artifact." Jim said turning towards Keliana. "Don't we?" he added. The Jedi sighed "I'd understand if some of you don't want to become involved in this." she said. RT-8 was beeping excitedly "RT-8/= /Jedi". "Are you implying, what I think you are, Jedi?" the doctor asked disbelieving. Keliana remained silent. "I've always been faithful to the Order, I'm in." Lieutenant Jade Mahari said smiling. "If there won't be any needless deaths, sign me up, captain!" the doctor agreed. "Wohoo, stealing the Crown of Alderaan, isn't this going a bit too far?" Keliana looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Nah, just kidding...Count me in!" Jim said, giving her a clap on the back. "We won't steal the whole crown, we just need a tiny bit...and a good replacement." Keliana explained to them. "Good thing, I am here. I know a forger who could make us a copy of the gem." Jim said. "Do you trust him?" Keliana asked. "Well I should...she's my sister.".

There was quiet the family resemblance between Jocelyn Carver and her brother. The holo-transmission showed a slender woman, her long dark hair tied up in a bun, single strands framing her young face. "You don't even call for birthdays, but now you want me to forge the Crown of Panteer for you?" Jocelyn said, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Not the whole thing, sis. Just the gem." Jim said grinning. The woman stood there, musing "And what's in it for me?" she asked. "Well, aside from probably saving the entire galaxy and outwitting a huge bunch of royal snobs, annoying the Sith counts as well...". Jocelyn Carver let out a heavy breath. "That's the last time I'm helping you, Jim! I am too soft-hearted. But I expect a considerable compensation." she said, looking at Keliana. The Jedi nodded "Of course Miss. I will forward the money immediately. I just have to ask you for one more thing." she said her features getting serious and stern: "The Order is not supposed to hear of this, ever. They would be conscience-stricken, but _I_ can see no other way...". Jocelyn nodded, understanding "This won't be a problem. You can be sure I won't tell a single soul about it." her glance fell on her brother "The Crown of Panteer, brother, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The young smuggler answered smirking "I fear it is only the beginning, my dear."

Jocelyn Carver kept her word. A couple of days later the crew received a message, which said, that

Jim should meet with one of his sisters' associates on Nar Shaddaa and thus he left immediately.

During the time of his absence Keliana, Jade, Doc Alden and RT-8 were working on a plan, on how

to get into the secured archives, undetected, and replacing the Jedi artifact with the forgery. The trooper had numerous excellent ideas and proofed herself a valuable ally. Her years of service in the Republic Special Tasks Group had made her an experienced soldier and infiltrator.

Nonetheless Keliana's inner struggle didn't end. She was defiling the Code by not telling the Counsel the truth and plotting a theft was surely not the Jedi way. That night Keliana tried meditating in her room. She felt stirred up from the inside, trying to calm her emotions, trying to process the things that have transpired on Alderaan. She couldn't put them into a context...not yet. She was still dreaming of that day, thirteen years ago, although she needed to concentrate on the mission ahead. Why did the Counsel sent her to find the artifacts, why had they chosen her to begin the fight against the Emperor? There was certainly more behind it, she seemed to be involved much deeper into this story than she could imagine. Her past, the past of her parents, her _Sith_ ancestors...it all seemed to be intertwined with the Emperors' plans, but Keliana wasn't able to untangle the knot, just like she wasn't able to swallow the lump of guilt building in her throat.

The gem was truly beautiful, just like the one on the pictures of the real crown. Jim put the forgery on the conference table, looking rather satisfied with himself and his sisters' work. "I hope they won't notice the difference." Jade said, inspecting the gem carefully from every side. "I don't know what will happen if anyone detects it." the trooper added. "I don't even _want_ to know it... the Panteer will certainly accuse one of the other houses. The cold war will probably be heating up quite rapidly." Doc Alden implied. "Jocy's work is remarkable, as always...I assure you nobody will ever notice." Jim appeased them. "You _do_ have a plan, Captain?" he asked Keliana, who nodded, still watching the gem. "Then, lets get to it!" the smuggler said.

The Emissary of House Panteer greeted the Jedi with joy. "It has been a long time, since a member

of your order has visited us... It's an honor!" the gray-haired woman said, bowing. "There is no need for such courtesies, Lady Corin." Keliana answered waving her hand. "Of course. So how can I assist you?" the archivist asked her ."I was wondering if you could show me the way to your archives and give me a private tour. I'm interested in Alderaan's royal history." the young Jedi explained. Emissary Corin was taken aback: "I didn't know the Order was interested in our history...I could give you a tour, but only to you alone." she waved towards Jade, who was wearing a long robe, giving the impression of an emissary, rather than a skillful fighter. "Normally no outside-visitors are allowed to the archives. The most valuable and irreplaceable artifacts and insignias of our planets past are housed there." Keliana nodded "I understand." she turned towards her companion, who bowed and took her leave. The Jedi and Lady Corin were making their way to the archives. The two guards at the doors were eying them suspiciously, but recognizing the archivist, they opened the massive doors for them. Keliana saw the slight movement in the right corner of her eye and waved the guards and Lady Corin's attention towards the large letters inscribed on the caves ceiling. "It says, how many kings and queens descended from House Panteer." the Archivist explained. "Two times more, than from House Thul and Organa combined!"

she added proudly.

The archives were enormous. Dust was rising as Keliana walked through the corridors, her cloak

waving behind her, following the Emissary, who was talking without rest about the planets royal

families. After a few scrolls and books they arrived into the chamber, which was holding the crown

jewels. From every corner it was glistening and sparkling. It was now or never, Keliana knew it.

She waved her right arm and persuaded Lady Corin "You want to read the Scroll of Heritage to

me." The elderly woman nodded, walking back into the previous room, dreamily, muttering "I want

to read to you from the Scroll of Heritage...". Keliana nodded towards the invisible figures of Doc

Alden and Jade, who were standing in front of the crown, hidden by the doctors repaired stealth

generator, and followed the archivist. After several minutes, Keliana heard the gentle sound of leaving footsteps and released her force control of Lady Corin, who shook her head evidently confused. "What was I saying?" she asked the Jedi. "You were telling me about the line of heritage and the rites...I am quiet amazed." Keliana answered thankfully. "Alright..."the archivist said, still confused. "I'm afraid I

have another appointment today, but I hope I was able to help you, Jedi Knight Evran.". "Of course you did!" Keliana answered, being relieved that this mission had not ended in violence.

In front of the archives she thanked the woman and the two guards again, taking her leave. She felt

that Doc Alden and Jade were already leaving for the ship, just as planned. Outside the Panteer hideout Keliana took a deep breath, watching the passing clouds in the sky. She had felt a certain tingle in her stomach and fingertips during the beguilement. She sat down under a pine tree and started meditating, reciting the words, over and over in her head _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._... No emotion, how could there ever be no emotion? There was Emotion, yet Peace. There was Emotion, yet peace. There could be ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity; Chaos, yet Harmony. And even Death, yet the Force.

Back onto the ship, Keliana immediately called Master Setele. "We found the second artifact." she

told the flickering figure of the Jedi Master. "I hope you didn't run into too many difficulties?" Setele asked her. "Aside from averting the Sith influence on Alderaan's politics and saving my life, there is not much to mention" Jade answered in Keliana's place. Master Setele watched the Cathar frowning: "Ah Lieutenant...good to see you. What was that about Sith influence on Alderaan?"

After Keliana and Jade Mahari had explained everything about Darth Rhagos and the late Lord Silveth to the Jedi Master, she looked very disturbed. "Things are escalating quickly." Setele said eying Keliana. "I am afraid I can't tell you more...you have to ask Master Evran. But first you have to retrieve the last artifact. It is rumored to be currently on Nar Shaddaa, we sadly do not know where exactly, but I am confident in your abilities. May the Force be with you!" Master Setele said,

ending the holo-transmission. "Nar Shaddaa; the pirate's paradise and his greatest nightmare." Jim

shuddered. Jade turned to Keliana "Do I have permission to aid your cause, Jedi Knight?". The

young woman nodded, glad to have found another trustworthy companion. "It would be an honor,

to have you on board, Lieutenant.". Jim measured her feline looks slowly, saying "Can't argue with

your decision, Captain." Jade rolled her golden-yellow eyes. "I can show you, to your room, if you

like..." Jim continued his flirting. "I'll take care of this." Keliana said smiling, accompanying Jade

to the female crews' dorm-room. They could hear Jim saying to Doc Alden: "Aw, she just wants me

for herself." To which Doc replied: "To punch you maybe, Jim."

The planet of thieves, smugglers and of course the Hutts was brightly lit when the Star-cruiser touched down. Keliana had only heard stories about this haven of injustice and pain, but those stories were about to become true.

The Jedi's head was throbbing again. Every night was more restless than the one before. She had been trying to meditate, in vain. Doc had of course noticed her strained look and the slitted eyes, so he had tried to convince her to take some pain-killers, which she had turned down immediately. Jedi

Weren't supposed to take pills, just because of a headache, she had explained to him. His answer was predictable: "Inform me if your head is about to explode, so I can take cover..." he had said cynically. The crew was now assembled at the conference table to discuss the upcoming mission objective. "My sources indicate that the third artifact is in the possession of Drago the Hutt." Jade told the others. "I hate Hutts..." Jim remarked, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well, you _do_ seem to hate a lot of things, Jim." Doc Alden noticed. "Not necessarily, I do certainly love wine and beautiful women..." he winked at Keliana, who shook her head smiling. "But the Hutts are on the top of my shit-list." He continued. "Sounds personal..." Jade remarked suspiciously. Jim replied enraged "No, did you know what those giant slobbering worms have done to the Evocii? The race has almost gone extinct. And those of them, who are still alive, have become slaves of the Hutts... The worms are a blight on the galaxy!" Keliana felt the burning anger inside her companion and said calming "We are not here to befriend the Hutt.". Jim rubbed his knuckles "...neither are we here to behead him. Please, Jim, if you are not up for the task, I have to ask you to guard the ship." she continued. The smuggler nodded "I think that's for the best..." Keliana turned to the Lieutenant. "So, how do we get it, without raising suspicions?" Doc rubbed his chin: "I think Hutts are always suspicious, especially towards a Jedi...". The Cathar nodded "That's true. Furthermore we can't just waltz in there and steal the artifact, because it's well... a necklace. Drago's necklace to be more specific, which is the price for a competition, held in his honor." Keliana watched her associates, saying: "So, we need to win this competition to get the artifact, but I can't enter it as a Jedi." Jim was taken aback: "You're saying you want to enter a Hutt's competition without your lightsaber? Lia, that's crazy! The most vicious bounty hunters will be there!" Jade agreed: "He is right, Master Jedi. Let me do it for you!" Keliana shook her head. "No, I can't let anyone of you risk your life for the Order. I am not inexperienced with a gun and the Force will guide me." she said knowingly.

Further discussion was useless, so Keliana put on some of Jade's civilian clothes and the two of them and RT-8 headed for the marketplace to buy another set of armor and clothing, more befitting a merciless Bounty Hunter. As soon as Keliana saw the people of Nar Shaddaa and felt their emotions, she realized that it was best to keep her lightsabers hidden. There was a certain aggression towards the Order and a large amount of people were sympathizing with the Sith. They soon got what they were looking for. A used, but still intact red and black hunter armor and a fitting helmet with an attached scarf to conceal her face. They then returned to the ship, where Jim was already waiting impatiently. "I still think this idea of yours is pretty stupid." he said to Keliana handing her his guns. "Take them, Ann and Cate will take good care of you.". Keliana looked at him, astonished. "You didn't really give names to your guns, Jim, did you?". The smuggler started laughing nudging her "No, I just came up with it right now. But watch yourself down there. The Hutts are unpredictable, even if you win the match he still might want to keep you as his personal, half-naked slave..." his thoughts seemingly drifting away: "Well there's a thought..." he added dreamily.

Keliana decided to take Jade with her on this mission, the Lieutenant was known for her infiltration skills and her knowledge of the Hutts culture and Drago in particular would certainly be of use. RT-

8 was coming along, too. The Jedi had a feeling the droids hacking skills would come in handy. Doc and Jim were supposed to guard the ship, even though Bradford Alden had protested vehemently. The three of them were now heading for the Hutt's pleasure palace. It was, in fact, like a casino, only with more naked woman of almost every known species. The music was booming from the loudspeakers and the bass seemed to worsen Keliana's headache. "Look at the amount of participants!" Jade whispered nodding in their direction. "The Prize must be very big!". A bloodcurdling scream rang out. "So are the risks...it seems." Keliana remarked. A beautiful young Twi'lek girl recorded their data and said: "You seem like a nice woman, Miss Ceara. It would be a pity if you'd lose." she said to Keliana. "Don't worry, kid." Jade answered and asked: "When will we meet our mighty Drago?" The young girl shook her head and said apologetic: "I am very sorry, but you won't meet him before the final round. He will watch you all nonetheless." Keliana and Jade nodded and walked away. "He holds this kind of tournament every year. Other Hutts savor the taste of almost extinct species, but not Drago. He loves a good fight, where there is only one winner... a fight to the death. He relishes the taste of blood and sweat in the air." Jade explained to the Jedi. "Your first opponents however will be all kind of vicious beasts his lackeys have brought to him from all corners of the galaxy. Not many survive these first few rounds so be on your guard, captain." the trooper added.

The arena was a mere dirt pit, lit only by a few mostly burnt-down torches. The smell of blood, fresh and old, was in the air. Keliana could hear the sniggering and the cackling from up above. _What am I doing here? I imagined this diplomatic mission to be a whole lot different..._ The first three rounds were target practice for her. At first the beasts attacked her relentlessly, but after a few minutes, they seemed to realize that this opponent was different from the others and they attacked her more reluctantly. They were creatures from all over the known universe, most of them the Jedi had never even seen a picture of. The Hutt had to be displeased about his retreating deadly beasts, because he ordered his beast-master, a hunched and hooded humanoid figure, to release the Garblog. The creature was almost fifteen feet tall reeking of gore and foul eggs. It looked amphibian, its skin being slimy and its hind legs muscular, but its claws were reptilian, each half a meter long and deadly sharp. Keliana could sense that it was in great pain, which only enraged it even more. _It's genetically tailored... How did the Hutt do this... and why?_ Keliana thought while jumping behind a broken stone wall for cover. The beast regenerated quickly after every hit, but there was something odd about the way the skin renewed itself. It looked as if the Garblog was in even more pain while regenerating, than when the blaster shots pierced its flesh, and the new skin seemed foul and tainted. _The poor beast is in so much agony... I need to end this quickly._ the Jedi thought to herself and leaped onto the creatures back cutting a deep wound in its neck with the dagger the Cathar had given to her. The Garblog let out a roar of agony, when the following shots broke its neck and pierced its trachea. Keliana jumped away from it, when the creature swayed heavily from side to side, until it fell over, letting out its last relieved breath.

The crowd cheered, but Keliana could hear the Hutt's displeased grunt, when she was brought before him. A hunched Evocii was approaching her, arms outstretched. "Dear Hunter, you are the first in many years to defeat one of our Garblogs." he said cheerfully. _There are even more of these poor creatures. By the Force..._ Keliana thought and nodded: "Thank you, Mister...?". The Evocii waved his bandaged hand laughing "I am Marl, the humble advisor of our great master Drago the Hutt." he answered. "We are all very excited to have seen such a marvelous fight. Normally it is pretty one-sided. You are indeed a most talented young woman, Miss Chiara." he added. _Ah...so were playing this game now._ Keliana though correcting him, smiling behind her veil: "It's Ceara, my friend...". "So has she won now, or what?" Jade's voice sounded over the crowd heads. Drago was beginning to laugh out loud, his enormous belly bouncing up and down. "Cha skrunee da pat." The Hutt said booming and cackling. Keliana watched him carefully and turned towards Marl. "What's my next opponent?" she asked determined. A menacing male voice answered her "I am..."

The Bounty Hunter wore a helmet with only a slid for his eyes. His armor was a dark blue, well-made and apparently tested in combat. He also had a rocket backpack and a flamethrower attached to his arm-wrist. The two blaster-pistols were hanging from his armored belt. This was the equipment of a professional hunter, a cold-blooded killer, who was skilled in finding and eliminating every possible target, if he was being compensated properly. "Ah, yes, Lord Hunter, we are glad you could finally make it." the Evocii said laughing, pointing towards Keliana. "This is the winner of this-year's competition, Miss Ceara. And this is Lord Hunter, The winner of every competition for the last ten years and our Masters personal guard.". The Hunter was approaching her with long strides gripping her by the face, almost tearing her veil down. There was something familiar about him. "I've seen her. What big bright eyes she has...lets see that face, you need to hide from us." he said moving his gloved fingers swiftly along the tissue. Keliana made a quick move and her blade was at his throat. "After you, Lord Hunter!" she said, eyes glowing menacingly. "Lets remove that helmet of yours..." The Bounty Hunter began to laugh, as well as the Hutt and his entire household. "Nagoola!"1 The Hutt exclaimed. Marl was interrupting them, calming: "My dear Miss Ceara, hold your fire until the final battle...you will certainly need it.". Keliana tucked her blade away nodding: "So when will we fight?" she asked. "Tomorrow at noon. So go prepare yourself. The gracious Drago has prepared some marvelous rooms for you."

RT-8 was beeping furiously when the three of them entered the private chambers. "RT-8/= .

Master/!/". "Not just you, droid." Jade exclaimed watching Keliana infuriated and worried. "What were we thinking?! Entering a bloody Hutts competition! They never play fair!" Keliana surveyed the room, looking for listening devices. "It was predictable. Just killing a genetically modified pet isn't enough." she said sighing. The thought of the extents of genetic modification inside the Garblog was worrying her. The Evocii said there were more of them. If the Hutts had the power to tailor their own war-beasts, the Republic surely was about to be in trouble. The Hutts, mostly crime lords, preferably worked together with the Empire, with the Sith. The Republic was condemning their treating of the Evocii and their shady business dealings. Jade was pulling her out of her thoughts: "You know why he is called the Lord Hunter? Because he killed many Sith in his time as Drago's guard. Sith **Lords**! The Hutt keeps him, because he is the best at what he's doing. The Empire would want him on their side, but he is a free-lancer and the Hutt is paying better..." Keliana smiled at Jade "Good thing I am no Sith then." The Lieutenant looked at her flabbergasted. "How can you be so damned calm, Jedi?" she shook her head at her and gestured towards RT-8. "Let's go and find out if we can still save your stubborn master, droid." and the both of them left the chambers. Keliana was exhausted after the fight today. It was a lot different than fighting with lightsabers, especially if you tried to lead the bullets telekinetically. She was trying to gather her thoughts, sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace, when the cold, gloved hand wrapped itself around her mouth. She had felt him coming, but she hadn't expected him to be so strong. She stood up shifting his whole weight over her shoulder and her head, throwing him on the floor. The Lord Hunter was quick and almost stunned her with his generator had she not parried his attack with her lightsaber. She hadn't thought about it, her instincts just acted and called her lightsaber into her hands. "I knew it!" the hunter said under his breath charging with his full weight at Keliana, who was being pushed against the wall. "I can smell you force-sensitive jerks a mile away. Leading the blaster shots with your mind..." he shook his head. "What would your fellow Jedi think about you?" he added mockingly. Keliana force- pushed him away from her saying: "What do you know of the Order?". "More than you might think." he answered taking off his helmet. The sight took her breath away. _Can it be...?_ Keliana thought confused. "This can't be! What's your name? Your **real** name?"

The young Chiss was standing in front of her, looking pleased with himself. His features were a bit older and weathered but still familiar. "My name is Hank Blake. You already know my brother

Norman." Keliana still couldn't wrap her mind around it. _Of course the knowledge of the Force isn't always being passed to all children, but still._ "How did this all happen? How did you know who I am?" Keliana asked the Hunter. "All in due time, Jedi. Sit yourself down and I will tell youwhat you must know.". Keliana eyed him suspiciously "And why should I trust you? You come intomy chambers, trying to choke me to death and now we should talk? Not much of an icebreaker!" she said sarcastically, still holding her lightsaber. The Chiss rolled his red eyes. "I was trying to tell you to be silent, so I could find the listening device in your room and destroy it, before we talk... But you just **had** to throw me over your head!" he said reproachfully holding a broken listening bug in his hand.

Keliana could sense the truth in his words and said: "Okay, then tell me your story...". Both of them dropped their weapons, eying each other as they approached the table on the far end of the room. He certainly looked like an older version of Norman. Even their voices resembled one another. The main difference was, that Hank had a certain air about him, which made him look menacing and threatening.

"So, Keliana Evran… finally we meet." he said sitting down. The Jedi opened her mouth, just to be interrupted by Hank. "I kept an eye on Norman...from time to time. I didn't trust your Jedi friends to raise him well.". He then told her the story of their childhood. Their mother had been an Imperial slave, as only few Chiss before her. Working day and night inside the freezing ice caves on Hoth. One day a Sith Lord came by to seduce her. He promised her a good life, free of work and concerns.

He always came back to them and even took care of Hank. This went well, until Norman was born.

The Sith Empire found his long repeatedly stay on Hoth suspicious and he was called back to the fleet for good. He was a human and a Sith Lord and couldn't possibly have children with a slave, or even be married to her, so he left. Nonetheless their mother raised them with all the love and care she could give them, after being abandoned, until Norman showed signs of the Force. "I was fourteen and my brother five. I knew the Sith would soon stand on our doorstep to recruit him for training on Korriban. Mother was devastated, but she couldn't do anything. So I took my brother and signed on to the next ship, which left for Tython." Hank said, taking off his breastplate, fumbling inside his jackets breast pocket, producing a flask. He took a big swallow and continued. "I couldn't stay on Tython. I just left my brother at the temple and signed on to the next ship to earn some cash. My life as a smuggler and hunter began, as my brother started training as an apprentice... I haven't talked to him ever since. I just kept watching from the distance..." he explained, taking another sip from his bottle, offering it to Keliana, who looked at him, taken aback.

"It's not poisoned. Or aren't you Jedi allowed to drink?" _One tiny sip can't hurt..._ she thought accepting the flask. It burnt like pepper inside her breast when the liquid was seeking its way to the

stomach. She had to cough "What's this?" she asked the Hunter. "Huttese Brandy, burns like the two

suns of Tatooine." he said, smirking, but then his face darkened again. "I know what has happened to Norman. They finally got him. And you are here fighting Drago's pets. What the heck are you thinking?" he demanded enraged. "How do you know all this?" Keliana asked him astonished. "I overheard Drago talking to another Hutt via holocomm. They talked about a young Jedi, who is being interrogated by one of the other Hutts associates, a Sith Lord named Darth Rhagos...". Keliana's body froze at the mentioning of his name. "By the Force, I need to find him!" the Jedi exclaimed. "I concur...so what are we waiting for?" Hank said, standing up. Keliana looked at him

calming. "There is something I must do first. I can't just leave. I need the prize." she said to the hunter. "Are you out of your bloody mind, Jedi?" Hank asked furiously. "This means we would have to fight to death tomorrow morning! What do you need this for?". He added, looking down at her, furling his eyebrows, just like Norman, when he wasn't able to understand something. "The necklace...it's a Jedi artifact. It was our primary mission to collect the artifacts and return them to the Counsel.". Hank sat himself down again, musing: "I can get it for you...but you have to be prepared for a sudden departure. I assume you have a star-ship?". Keliana nodded asking "What do you have in mind?". Hank looked her in the eyes, determined. "I won't tell you Jedi, for it is most

likely against your Orders principles.". _That would be something new...Like stealing._ Keliana thought and nodded again. "Alright, I will tell my crew to be ready. I take it you're joining us?". The

Bounty Hunter answered: "Yes, but that doesn't mean I support the Order or want to be friends with

any of you jackasses!". And with those words he went to the door, turning around once more. "Give me three hours, and have your ship ready for departure.". _Well, this turned out interesting._ Keliana thought and called Jade and Jim via holocomm to inform them of their early takeoff, without mentioning Hank. There was something in the air, which she couldn't quiet make out. Keliana was packing her belongings, when the scream resounded. She took her shoulder bag and hid her lightsabers under her white leather coat and ran out of the room, down the corridor, where the screams originated. She hid behind a pillar and saw Marl leaning over Drago's lifeless body. "Oh master, you were too beautiful for this world!" he cried out loud. "This two-faced bastard... never trust a Bounty Hunter I told him!" the Evocii cried. There was something odd about this scene. Keliana could feel it now, another familiar life energy. There weren't any signs of a fight in this room, but there was an acid stench in the air. The Hutt had been poisoned. Keliana heard the approaching footsteps and hid in the shadows. "Guards, find me this Hunter and also our so-called Miss Ceara...I bet she has something to do with it, too.". The guards, mostly Rodians, left the room immediately. Keliana couldn't believe Hank was the murderer. She spotted her hidden exit route right next to her, the grill of a venting shaft. _He_ _ **is**_ _a bounty hunter...what have you been expecting from him?_ she asked herself while crawling through the ducts in search of a way out of the

palace, when her holocomm beeped. A miniature blue figure of Hank appeared, he looked troubled.

"I wasn't able to retrieve the necklace. Someone else has been there before me! He killed Drago." he said whispering rapidly "I should have known there was something wrong with him." Keliana crouched down and whispered: "You can tell me what happened, once we are aboard the ship. Where are you? This place is crawling with guards.". "I am already at the spaceport. Word here is I killed the Hutt. But this time it wasn't me. I'll wait in the shadows for your arrival, be quick!" Hank said and the holocomm went dark.

Half an hour later Keliana exited the shuttle taxi at the spaceport. The Hutt must have had many associates, because security at the spaceport was more than just heavy. But even they wouldn't suspect a Jedi Knight to be involved in such a matter, so they let her pass, after a little bit of persuasion. Inside the Shuttle Bay she kept an eye out for Hank, suddenly feeling his presence right behind her. "Well alright, let's leave this rock." he said and they headed for the star-cruiser.

Jade's blaster rifle barrel was aiming right between the hunters crimson eyes. They've just entered the bridge, when the Cathar had pushed the Chiss against the next chair fixing his head with her gun, glaring at him in fury. "He is a wanted criminal. He just killed this Hutt! It's all over the news!" she hissed revealing her canine teeth. "One Hutt less is a gain for the whole galaxy... I should congratulate you, my friend…" Jim said jokingly, earning angry glares from Jade. "You Republic people are always quick to judge." he slowly let his arms down, searching his armored belt, constantly being watched by Jade. Keliana carefully lowered Jades rifle barrel with her hand. The Cathar was visibly displeased but nodded. Hank produced a small injection device out of his pocket. "This was lying beside the Hutt. It's probably the poison which killed him.". Keliana was reaching out for the device. "Doc can you analyze this, we might learn..." when her fingers gripped the device a shudder ran though her spine, her head began to throb heavily and she saw a red blur in front of her eyes. "My goodness! It can't be..." Keliana said, slowly slumping inside a cockpit chair. Doc immediately felt her pulse. "You bastard tried to poison her too now?" Jade asked raising her blaster rifle again. "Of course not you moron!" Hank replied, angered. "She doesn't show any sign of intoxication." Doc said, shining with his flashlight in Keliana's eyes to watch her pupillary reflex. "It's not like that. I am fine. I just had another vision. I know now who did this. Maybe. But I have no idea where he went and I don't know his name... not anymore". The four of them looked at her in confusion. Doc Alden took the injection device and said "I'll examine the poison, maybe we'll learn something about it's origin." and he left the cockpit, followed by Jade, who shook her head saying: "Now we're trusting Bounty Hunters, as if the Smuggler wasn't enough trouble!". "She couldn't live without it." Jim said smirking and left the cockpit, too. Keliana was standing up, talking to Hank: "Come on, I'll show you to your quarter.". The Hunter stood up looking her deeply in the eyes. "Are you okay, Keliana?" he asked her. _He just looks like his brother...nothing more_ she thought, saying: "Yes, of course, it was just a vision; this is always a bit exhausting." "Of course." Hank replied, following her out of the cockpit.

 _"_ _Why don't you join the fun, master?" the blonde Sith asked, laughing out loud and sending another lightning bolt up the tree, where the little girl was clinging to a branch, her whole body twitching._

 _"_ _I'll have my fun soon enough..." the huge man said, walking back to the hut. The young Inquisitor shot another, more powerful lightning bolt at the branch, and a part of the tree caught fire. "Silveth, you're killing her... it won't be any fun once she's dead, it's more fun, when they struggle." the masked man next to the Sith said. He was slender and wore a long black coat over his officer uniform. The blonde man got angry and tossed his arms in the air: "Do what you will with her then! I've had my fun." he said and walked towards the hut. "Come on little girl. The bad Sith have gone, let me take care of you…" the masked man said. But the girl clung even more to the branch, although the branch next to her was already on fire. There was a sweep of air and the man was sitting right behind her on the branch gripping her around the waist dragging her kicking and screaming down the tree. Her fingers were bleeding and her head was throbbing, she had no strength to fight him as he tore away her dress saying: "I told you to keep still."_

Keliana was waking up on the floor. She had been falling asleep while meditating. "I've just slept for two hours." she said, feeling her sweaty head. It was pounding relentlessly. She left her chamber in search for a soothing cup of tea and found Hank sitting in the mess hall, reading a book. The sight of the bounty hunter reading a novel astonished her and she said: "Can't sleep?". The hunter raised his head "Neither can you, it seems." he replied smiling slightly. Keliana nodded and rummaged through the cupboard until she found the teabags. The Jedi then sat herself opposite to Hank with a huge cup of tea in front of her. Hank was eying her over his book and asked: "So, what's keeping **you** up?". _What_ _ **isn't**_ _keeping me up?_ "Too many things..." Keliana answered, not understanding herself, why she even talked about things like that with a Bounty Hunter she had only met. _It's because he reminds you of Norman. You know it._ she thought to herself. "For example, how I can possibly trust you. I mean the Counsel will never understand my decision to take you with us on this pivotal mission. Even if you are Norman's brother. You allied yourself with Hutts, you are a gun to hire. How can I expect any loyalty from you?" she hadn't noticed how fast the words were flowing out of her, but she couldn't stop. "You haven't told me anything about your mission, yet. What do you need the artifacts for?" Hank asked her. "I do not know. Not really. " she looked him in the eyes, could she trust him with this? "Mr. Blake." she said slowly. Hank suddenly stood up and loomed over her, red eyes gleaming. "Damn it, call me Hank! I assure you, even if it probably means nothing to you, you can trust me. I've always been loyal to my contracts, and even if this one is different I am not a man who double-crosses anyone. I turned my back to the Empire, even if many powerful Moffs were itching to get my support, I will never work for the Empire, nor the Sith! That doesn't mean I support the Republic or the Jedi in any ways, it just means I'll fight for **your** cause, because you may be the only one who can save my brother, and much more!" his knuckles turned almost white and his red eyes were opened wide. Keliana looked into his face, and she didn't just see Normans brother, the one that had saved him from a life as a Sith, but a man who was willing to fight alongside her, a man who has seen the fire, which was now burning inside him. From now on Keliana decided to try to trust him, she had a feeling she could count on him, even if there was nothing rational about it.

The next morning their ship was still orbiting Nar Shaddaa when the doctor burst into the Mess Hall. "If you'd like to call me a genius, be my guest." he said smiling. "What have you got?" Keliana asked him, rising up. "I know where the poison originated. This is the best place where we can find our assassin and any leads for the artifact!". Keliana and Jade nodded and Jim asked sarcastically: "So where are we headed, genius?". Doc Alden smiled at him "You of all will like it most, Jim, punch in the coordinates for Hutta, or Nal Hutta as your friends the Hutts also call it.". "Everything these worms touch becomes tainted." Jim said sadly. "This was a thriving planet once, until the Hutts ousted the Evocii and began to build their swanky palaces, polluting the air with their

factories..." Jade let out a sigh, turning towards Keliana. "Captain, do you want to inform the Counsel about our current objective?" she asked her, but to the Jedi it sounded more like a statement, than a question. Keliana shook her head and replied: "Not yet, we don't know anything about our next steps. Let us head to the surface and ask around.". She could read the disagreement on the Lieutenant's face, but the Cathar remained silent.

 _I wouldn't even know_ _ **what**_ _to tell them. That I picked up a bounty hunter as my newest crew member, who is the brother of my missing friend, who probably is being tortured by Darth Rhagos right now. No._ she thought, while Jim was landing the star-cruiser safely inside the main spaceport. "I think it is best if you stayed inside the ship, Hank." Keliana told the Chiss, who just looked at her unaffected and replied: "I don't think so..." he turned on his heels to gather his equipment. The Jedi stood there and shrugged her shoulders, sighing: "It was worth a shot!".

They split up to increase their chances of finding the assassin or a hint on the artifact's location. Doc

was searching for the poison's seller and it's origin, together with Jade. Jim and RT-8 were supposed

to hack themselves into the spaceports computer system to find out anything about recent imperial arrivals, or other suspicious actions. Meanwhile Keliana and Hank were mingling with the people at the market to learn about the word on the street.

"How did you find out about the poison's origin, Doc?" Jade asked him while they were walking out of the spaceport. "Well, I chemically separated the components of the liquid left inside the injection tube, which killed the Hutt, and discovered different herbal ingredients, which only grow on certain planets. I then searched the computer system to compare the DNA extracted from the poison's plants to the plants on those planets. Hutta was the only exact match. The plants here are mutated in such ways, because of the massive air and water pollution. The Hutts have therefore unintentionally created plants which are even **more** toxic, especially to them. Much to their own regret.". Jade looked at him in astonishment and exclaimed " You are indeed a genius, doctor!". He waved his hand in the air smiling. "Please, Lieutenant, call me Bradford...". The Cathar smiled back, saying: "Alright, if you stop calling me Lieutenant."

"Okay, RT, we now have full access to the past flight schedules." Jim whispered into his holocomm, quietly, hiding behind a crate outside the spaceport's flight surveillance office. "/Confirmed./" the little droid replied beeping. "I am now returning to the ship, begin searching the files, RT." Jim said, shutting down his communicator and sneaking back to their parked vessel.

RT-8 had already plugged itself into the computer system, so Jim switched on the screens to help

the droid in it's search. "There is so much traffic on this toxic mud-ball!" the smuggler exclaimed

rubbing his forehead. "Assassin/=arrived yesterday./Total/= 243 arrivals./" the droid explained.

"It' s very reassuring if you put a number on it, tin head." Jim replied sarcastically. The little droid

beeped excitedly and bounced from side to side: " /watch./screen.". The Smuggler

shrugged his shoulders and looked at the right screen. There were also flight schedules from yesterday, but those ones were from: "Nar Shaddaa? My, my, you are a clever little dustbin!" he said, browsing through the records. "Now we just have to find the matching names..." he added. RT-8 moved alongside him, holding a small printed note in it's grappler. "Two./matches./Jim." it beeped.

The Doctor and the Lieutenant were standing in front of a warehouse building. The bright neon letters were flickering, saying: "Kwee-Kunee Bootana...Queen's Gardens?" Jade asked astonished, adding "Sounds more like a strip-club to me!". Doc Alden looked at the letters smirking. "Indeed, but my sources lead us to this place. It is one of Fregga the Hutt's companies. She calls herself the Queen of Hutta, which is mostly accurate, for she has the monopoly on research facilities and labs all over the planet. The poison most likely originated from here, and we need to search the buyer's records for any clues.". Jade watched him confused, asking: "She? Aren't Hutts hermaphroditic? Besides, how can one even tell if they look more feminine or masculine? They're worms!". "Well, it' s each individuals personal decision. Fregga has decided she is female and no one on Hutta would dare question this, I suppose." Doc answered shrugging his shoulders. The cathar frowned at him, asking. "Whatever. But do you really think they'll have any records of their buyers? Isn't it against every galactic law to poison persons?". Doc shrugged his shoulders: "We're on Hutta and with the Hutts, death is just a business like any other.". "Yeah, right..." the cathar agreed "If they don't have your real name written down, they'll at least have camera footage, so that they can blackmail you, just in case." she added grimacing. "So let's persuade the good workers to cooperate with us." Doc said, taking out his generator and setting it on stun-mode.

The air smelled even worse than Keliana had imagined. Even though they were far away from the poisonous swamps, the reek of sulfur and ammonia was still exceedingly strong. However, the citizens weren't wearing any masks, probably because they were already accommodated to the stench, or because they didn't have the money to buy themselves one. There was a constant buzzing in the market. Many merchants, Evocii, Twi'lek, and Rodians were advertising their wares. "It's mostly crap." Hank explained dryly "They're scavenging crashed spaceships for useful parts, but the acrid fumes are pitting the metals quickly." he added. Keliana watched the scurrying merchants more closely. Their hands were inflamed and covered in blisters and some of them were wearing ripped gloves. Keliana could understand, why Jim despised the Hutts this much, but he seemed even more agitated than he should be. _What happened, Jim?_ The Jedi asked herself. The hunter was talking to a hunched Rodian about the latest occurrences. The dark-green alien talked hushed and quickly, until Hank nodded, pressing two golden coins in his bruised hands. He was a lot different than Norman, Keliana noticed. Of course they still had some things in common, like their determination and persuasive skills...nonetheless Hank was a lot more experienced and resolute in his ways. _Well, he wasn't raised on Tython, by a loving family, protected by the Counsel... He had to fight for his life, for every penny and every breath. Battles have forged him._ she thought watching him approaching her, adding to herself: _As they are about to forge me, too._ Hank bent down to her ear to tell her about the things he had learned. He was wearing another armor, without a helmet. He had told her, that none of his old contacts knew what he looked like, so his best disguise would be his own face. It was odd, feeling his breath brushing her skin. Keliana couldn't help but thinking of Norman. "Word on the street is mainly about the local Hutt queen." he explained. "She's no queen as such, but she owns the monopoly on research and science, which comes pretty close to that. Her name is Fregga. It's said she got some dealings with the Empire."

"So the Sigma-X-Star-fighter and the star-cruiser-V-308 are our two candidates. Do we know anything about their captains?" Jim asked the droid, which answered beeping: "Negative./Imperial./records./=sealed/./". "Aw damn it! I really begin to hate the Imps!" Jim exclaimed kicking the Mess Hall table.

" ./" Rt-8 explained, beginning it's transmission. "Yeah, do that and let's hope that bastard hasn't already stabbed her in the back. Or sold her to a lustful Hutt. The "clothes" she would have to wear then...oh my!". Jim said dreamily, grinning. The droid kicked him in the knee. "She'll be fine! Calm down tin head!" Jim told the droid pacifying. RT-8 stopped, beeping: " /=Lieutanant./=opening."

The receptionist was lying limply on the office floor, stunned by Doc's generator. "There aren't any

real buyer names in here." the doctor said, browsing through the computer's history. "Greedy, Slimy, Wanty, Pully...Who imagined those names?" he said, shaking his head in confusion. "Sound's like from a bedtime story." Jade remarked, searching another computer, suddenly stopping, looking intensely at the screen. "Over here, Brad. There is something odd about this vid-sequence." she added, waving the doctor to her. "It seems corrupted!" she explained. It was a recording from three days ago, the sound was only static. A hooded figure was entering the receptionist's office, talking to him. When the receptionist turned his back towards the figure, he seemed to freeze. The figure then waved a gloved hand at the camera. After that, one could only see the picture of the empty office, for about ten minutes, until the next customer entered the room and the sound was working normally. "If that isn't suspicious behavior, I don't know what else is." Doc remarked. " We should send this to RT-8, maybe he can unscramble it." Jade said, transmitting the sequence via her holocommunicator. "Come on, let us leave this place, it will probably be crawling with guards, soon enough!" Doc Alden exclaimed. Jade nodded saying: "No wonder, but we had to take out the camera.". The Cathar shot another bullet at the broken recorder. "Just to be sure." she added and they both exited the offices.

The droid was beeping furiously trying to shoot lightning bolts at Jim, who was covering behind a

toppled chair. "What is wrong with you?!" the Smuggler shouted desperately. CPR-6 was hiding behind the doorway explaining: "There may have been a virus hidden inside the transmission. It affects our little friend's circuits.". Jim tried to set his gun on stun, but RT-8 had overloaded the smuggler's weapons. "Damn it, CPR I know it! Tell me what I can do about it!". "We need to shut him on stand-by, soon. Otherwise the virus will spread, wiping his hard disk and his memory card. We then need a tech expert, to - ". The silvery droid explained. "Call Jade immediately! She has knowledge of such things. I'll search for the switch." Jim then jumped out of cover, evading RT's lightning attacks, pushing the droid to the floor, fumbling for the switch. "Negative./Negative./Away.=Foe/" the little droid beeped enraged. It's attacks died away, as soon as Jim found the button. There were a lot of burnt holes in his shirt, from the droid's attacks. "Ah, damn it..." he said rubbing his hurting chest. "They are on their way, Mister Carver." the protocol droid said. "Great...I'll be in the med bay." the smuggler replied, hobbling away, in search for a Kolto pack.

"How did this happen?" Keliana asked the Lieutenant's blue holofigure. She was standing in an ally

by the market, while Hank was keeping watch. "I honestly don't know. I assume this person, we have seen in the vid has infected the file with a virus and I don't know how this is even possible!" the Lieutenant replied. "See what you can do about it.. Hank and I will take care of the rest." Keliana said, ending the holotransmission. The Chiss came over, explaining: "I've got the name of the ship, which is connected to Fregga the Hutt. It's the Star cruiser-V-308.". Keliana watched him pensive, saying: "This is one of the ship names, Jim and RT found in the database.". "There is a factory and it's supposed to be the Hutt Queen's main base of operations. If there are any clues about a connection to your artifact and Norman, that's where we ought to look." the Hunter said. The Jedi knew he was right, but still had a bad feeling about it. Knowing they had no other choice, she nodded saying: "So, show me the way, Hank."

Nal Hutta's swamps turned out to be more treacherous, than Keliana had imagined. Gas cavities were rising from the sulfur pools, bursting at the surface and leaving a foul stench behind. The local fauna has tried to adapt, spawning hideous and poisonous reptiles, as well as shrieking bird-like creatures, which could rip you to shreds with their vicious claws. They had to fight their way through to the Hutt's factory. Hank couldn't use his flamethrower, nor his rocket backpack, because of the explosive gases building around them. Nonetheless, Keliana noticed, the Hunter was a unrelenting opponent. She had to think back to Nar Shaddaa and couldn't imagine, who would have won a fight to the death between them. The Jedi was grateful, that it didn't have to come to this. In the distance, Keliana could make out the outlines of a huge complex of buildings through the misty yellow air. Hank nodded towards her and they climbed a near-by hill to observe the facility. It seemed to be well-guarded, Keliana noticed and remarked: "We can't enter this way, without arousing suspicions.". Hank shook his head in incomprehension, saying: "We **could** fight our way through, Jedi.". When he noticed the look on Keliana's face he added. "Would have been a good fight...". "I'm trying to avoid, needless bloodshed! We'll infiltrate the facility. All we need are two guard armors.". The Jedi explained determined. Hank measured her with his eyes, remarking sceptically: "Aren't you a little short for a guard?".

The two guards were lying unconscious and tied together inside the cockpit of a parked small star-fighter, outside the facility. Keliana was putting the silvery helmet on, while Hank was still struggling weather or not he should take his backpack with him. "Good thing this armor has so many pockets." Keliana said merrily, while tucking her lightsabers away. "Good for you!" Hank replied unnerved, trying to put the pack over his shoulders. Keliana came over to help him, saying "They won't notice us. They're probably just mercenaries who don't know each another well.". The hunter was shooting a determined glance at her and asked. "Do I **look** concerned?" putting the guard's helmet on.

As Keliana had predicted, nobody bothered about them entering the factory. They simply had to check in with their ID-Cards and didn't even have to take of their helmets. "This was almost a bit too easy." Keliana remarked, as they wandered through the corridors in search of a computer terminal.". "They're probably just careless morons!" Hank reassured her. _Or, someone is expecting us...as always_ the Jedi thought.

"How's the little guy doing?" Jim asked the Lieutenant, who was working concentrated in the Mess

Hall. RT-8 was lying on the table, it's hard drive hanging out loose. "I need to salvage it's memory core and transfer it into a new hard-drive." the Cathar explained, adding: "I can't explain how this

happened. My transmitter detects viruses... normally.". Doc Alden was sitting on a bench at the far end of the Mess Hall and replied musing: "It had to be an expert. The way he worked on the vid. He

must be experienced in infiltrating and hiding his tracks.". Jim sat himself down, next to the doctor. Alden had patched him up again, after his fight with the droid. A white bandage, which had been wrapped around his chest, was showing through the holes in his black shirt. "I do know only two kind of people, who possess this kind of training and ability... Smugglers and Imperial Agents." Jim Carver noticed pensive.

"So, how does a Jedi learn how to hack into a computer?" Hank asked her interested, as Keliana was trying to break the firewall of a computer terminal inside the research facility. "Jim showed me some tricks." she admitted, continuing her work. The Hunter snorted and said: "For a Jedi you certainly keep an unusual entourage!". Keliana smiled inside her helmet, replying: "Tell me about it!". The Jedi managed to bypass the firewall and was now browsing through the lab's most used files. "The hack won't go unnoticed for long." she said, while Hank was looking over her shoulder at the screen. "They're doing some sick research here!" he noticed disgusted. Keliana nodded: "Indeed...but we can't find out very much from here... some promising files are well protected. We need to get into the lab and find another terminal.". "You're aware, that we will most likely be detected?" the Hunter asked. Keliana just nodded and the Chiss shrugged his shoulders: "K, just wanted to be sure..."

The further they proceeded into the facility the more the feeling of agony and pain grew in Keliana. She could sense the emotions of people long gone and some undergoing brutal treatments right now. She flinched and stopped in the middle of a hallway. Three guards were walking behind them, now approaching them. Hank was swiftly at her side, supporting her with his arm. "Scout duty...the swamps got to him." he explained to the three men. "Poor bastard, bring him to the med bay, ASAP. Fregga's last announcement was clear enough. She needs everyone at their best!". Hank nodded replying: "Affirmative.". The guards were withdrawing, leaving both of them alone in the corridor. "What's wrong with you?" Hank whispered concerned. "I am sorry. I almost blew our cover." Keliana replied stammering, straightening herself up. "I have a bad feeling about it. Someone's here. They are causing horrific pain to many people. I don't know how, or why! We need to get to the lab immediately!". She added determined. Hank watched her walk a few shaky steps, asking: "Are you sure, you're up to it?". Keliana turned around to him, bowing her head. "It's my mission and my purpose.". The Hunter nodded understandingly, following her through the facility.

A few minutes later they found the lab entry, without any further incidents. Keliana tried to look busy, using the nearest console, while Hank was observing the entering procedures. The guards were first entering with their ID-Card through a glass doorway, after that they were being scanned from head to toe, then they proceeded to the next room, which was probably the lab. The feeling of pain was very intense there and Keliana had a hard time keeping herself calm. "It's impossible to get in there undetected." Hank explained. "They're using DNA-Scanners... very rare, but the most accurate and secure way to ensure nobody unwanted enters, unless you're mono-zygotic twins or clones of course.". He added. Keliana was watching the procedures over his shoulder. Two lab assistants were surveying the scanner, which was powered by a nearby generator and probably would sound an alarm if any unauthorized persons were trying to enter. _We need to enter this lab._ she thought. "The alarm is probably linked to the main security office, if it doesn't need to be triggered manually, by one of those lab jerks." Hank said derogative. "That's a risk we'll have to take." Keliana replied, adding: "Are you able to silent the alarm somehow?". The Hunter inspected the scanner and the alarm from their point of view. "Yes, I think I can use an electromagnetic field to silent the alarm acoustically, but they'll see it nonetheless on their screens.". Keliana nodded approvingly. "I'll worry about that.". Both of them checked in with their acquired ID-cards. In front of them two guards were entering the room. _It's odd, but maybe this is just the entrance._ Keliana thought, noticing that no guard nor research assistant were exiting the lab from here. From the corner of her eye, she could see Hank stretching his Arm casually towards the Alarm Generator. She then approached the scanner, hoping for the best. There was a heavy silence. Behind the scanner's screens the assistants looked confused. She approached them slowly, saying persuasive: "There is no problem. We have forgotten to open the door.". The research assistant nodded saying: "There is no problem. Please proceed through the door.". Hank meanwhile passed through the scanner as well, without setting off any audible alarm.

The door opened in front of them and they walked through, into another white hallway. At the far end a heavy metal door opened as soon as the door behind them closed. There was an almost unbearably stench of disinfectant in the air, mixed with a note of sweat. As soon as they entered the lab, the feeling of suffering overwhelmed Keliana. There were separated glass cabins alongside the lab's walls, where different alien creatures were strapped to a metal board going through painful seeming procedures. The lab assistants injected some kind of fluid, and the expressions on the creatures faces became timid and obedient. "Please proceed. You're next treatment awaits you in the following room." a droid's voice sounded behind them. Hank was tugging at her arm, making her move forward. _What are they doing here?_ Keliana asked herself. They stopped in front of the automated door, leading them to the next lab. "Hank you need to get away from here. I am feeling something horrible...the presence." she whispered desperately. "A little too late for that." another voice from the past sounded through the loud-speakers.

"Almost done!" the Cathar exclaimed, relieved. "I'm rebooting the system. Everything should be alright after that.". Jim let out a sigh of relieve, while the Doc was pacing up and down the Mess Hall, pensive and irritated. "Something is not right here. Why haven't we heard anything from the captain?". Jim was raising his head, wondering "Now that you mention it, when was the last time we spoke to her?". After wiping her oily hands with a cloth, Jade checked her holocommunicator "It's been four hours! I'll try to contact her immediately." the Cathar exclaimed, punching numbers into the device. The communicator let out a beeping sound and flashed twiced, then it went dark. "What the...?" she said, trying it again, without success. "Let me have a try, probably your tool is also infected by the virus." Jim said opening his tool's caller screen. The holocommunicator beeped once and went dark as well. "Damn it!" the smuggler exclaimed. Doc Alden sat himself down at the table trying to use his own communicator, also without any success. "We **do** have a problem here..." he noticed. The Cathar scratched her forehead, trying to wrap her mind around the occurrences, musing. "The virus must have been spreading to all our holotransmittors. It's very potent.". Jim was now unnerved and concerned, asking: "Can you fix it?". The Lieutenant nodded. "Of course, but it will take some time.". "Then get to it!" he said to her, turning to Doc Alden. "Doc, you had a feeling something is not right here? We need to go after Lia! Who knows what this Bounty Hunter has done to her? It is a trap! And she walked right into it!". The Lieutanant turned around on her heels hissing through her sharp teeth unnerved: "This would not have happened, if we had contacted the Counsel! They would have told our captain, that a Jedi isn't supposed to work together with Bounty Hunters, no matter whose brother, father, or cousin they are!" The doctor watched both of them concerned and calmly replied. "I don't think it's him.". The smuggler was standing up walking up to the doctor in long strides, infuriated. "What the heck are you talking about, man?". The Doc showed Jim his communicator. "This message was sent an hour ago.". James Carver read the words and looked up in the doctor's eyes. "Who or What is an Iarok Kreas?".

The door fell close behind them, as they retreated inside the corridor, which was leading to the next lab. The research assistants had opened fire on them immediately after the voice on the loudspeaker commanded them to. Hank had destroyed the door mechanism with a precise shot of his blaster-pistol.

The hallway was empty, but brightly lit and the whiteness almost blinded their eyes. "Bloody flames!" Hank swore putting down his guard helmet, changing into his hunter apparel. Keliana helped him quickly into his gear, which he had put mostly inside his backpack. She rapidly peeled off her own guard armor, wearing her Jedi garments down below. "Something went completely wrong in there!" Hank exclaimed, arming himself. "This voice! I knew it, why didn't I listen to my feeling?" she exclaimed and made a few steps forward. "I am sorry, I dragged you into this, Hank.". The Chiss put his helmet on and replied. "Don't be, I've been fighting my entire life, one more doesn't matter.". Keliana nodded, approaching the door, knowing who awaited her on the other side.

 _After he was done, the man pulled his black mask over his mouth, grinning, revealing his humanoid lips. A scar was running down the left side of his mouth. His bright chin had tattoos running in lines down his throat. He pressed his sweaty lips on hers. The girl lay there motionless, suddenly flinching and biting the man's lip. The agent cringed in pain jumped away from her, holding his bleeding lip. "Such passion, a pity we have to kill you so soon." he said, pulling his mask back over his mouth._

They entered the other lab, and the sight of the experiments left Keliana breathless. Hank ran over to the next glass cell, which was only dimly lit. Inside it was a glass capsule, containing a humanoid being. "Those are sentient beings, or what is left of them." he said, while Keliana was approaching the cell slowly. A light-beam touched the humanoids forehead, causing the person to cringe in agony. Slowly the facial features were transforming, they became more timid and controlled, as if

someone was telling the person what to do. After a few more seconds the humanoid got enraged, managing to rip down the fastenings, beating against the glass cover of the capsule with such a

strength, it cracked and almost broke. But the creature now lost this strength, slumping down the capsule's walls. There was a cry of pain and the creature seemed to burn from the inside. The next thing Keliana and Hank saw and heard was an explosion inside the capsule. The creature was gone, as if it burst from the inside. "This is bulletproof-glass. Stands against explosions, but not against our children.". A voice sounded behind them. At a computer console, right next to a huge server, a

hooded man was standing. Keliana almost collapsed when she heard the sound of the voice, managing a: " **You**!". The man was beginning to laugh out loud, the same haunting laugh she had heard thirteen years ago. "I never thought we'd meet again, my passionate little girl. You should have died a long time ago.". Keliana was unsheathing her lightsabers, saying to Hank. "Stay out of this.". The hooded figure laughed again, mocking: "Did you miss me so hard, you just want me for yourself? Don't worry our children will entertain your friend.". A door of a dark glass cabin opened, setting five vicious genetically-modified creatures free. "I'll handle them, go get him!" Hank told her, unleashing a missile avalanche down on his foes. Keliana was force-jumping towards her violator, feeling the rage burning inside her, trying to keep it at bay, which made her inattentive and gave him the chance to attack her with his stun-generator.

The Jedi staggered back, shaking her head dizzily. The next second Hank was right next to her, raising his guns at the man. The hooded figure approached them, pistol drawn. "We know each other for so long now Keliana. I think you've earned the right to know who has been your first one." he said pulling down his hood and his mask. "And you, go and play. My pets are still hungry. " he added, releasing more of the vicious engineered creatures and pushing Hank into the next wall with a Force-Field produced with his Generator. Then the bright-skinned Zabrak turned his attention back to Keliana, who had recovered from the previous stun attack. He still had the scar on the left side of his lip, together with the scar Keliana had given him thirteen years ago. "Iarok Kreas..." she said. She hadn't pronounced the name ever before, she had even avoided thinking about it. Of all the monstrous things, that had happened the day she touched death, the thing this Imperial Agent had done to her was the most traumatizing one. It was the reason , she couldn't sleep at night, it was the reason she couldn't bear physical contact. Even if the Order would tolerate their Jedi to pursue a love interest, she could never do it, she never wanted to.

"I see, you know more than I thought. Has your beloved Mirialan told you about me?" The Zabrak

asked and when noticing her surprised look he added: "I observed you. Rhagos doesn't know that, but I think I was a little bit obsessed." he was grinning. "To see your beauty blossom, knowing you

will never be touched again by another man.". The anger was rising inside her stomach. _He wants to unbalance me, he knows my weaknesses._ She thought to herself. _Embrace the Rage_ a deep voice

told her inside her head. "Enough!" she told the Agent "Tell me now; where is the artifact? And what are you doing to those creatures?". The Zabrak was laughing again, gun fixed on Keliana. "You Jedi and your precious artifacts. You should protect them better, if they are this important to you! It is long gone, Rhagos wanted to have it immediately. For what we are doing to these **fortunate** creatures, you can probably already imagine. They are becoming a part of the Greater Empire. Darth Rhagos may seem insane, but he is not. He knows how to strengthen the Empire and bring the Republic to it's knees." he was pointing at the large server beside him. "This is the control unit of one of our best and newest weapons. It will bring chaos to your precious Order and the Republic. Just imagine whole units being turned against each other, through a single particle beam!" The Zabrak seemed to be lost in this vision of chaos, when Keliana threw her green saber at the server, while force jumping at him. He parried her incoming attack with his generator, erecting a shield and throwing her over nearby crates. The thrown lightsaber was back in her hand, and she heard a sizzling sound, which came from the broken cables of the server. "Foolish girl! You can't stop us. Rhagos has seen the future and we can't allow it to happen!" the Agent said shooting at the crate, behind which Keliana was hiding. There was a beeping sound. _Oh crap_ Keliana thought, force -jumping away from the crates. The Explosion pushed her against the next stone wall, but she managed to avoid a heavy collision by stabilizing her flight through the Force. "Exploding ammunition, how out of date." Hank said dryly standing at her side again. His right arm was hurt and bleeding, probably a wound from one of the creatures' vicious claws. "But effective!" Iarok Kreas remarked, throwing a grenade at them and shooting his way towards the nearest console. "I will show you how this particle beam is working. If you only stay still for a second.." a maniac laughter came over him. "What the hell is he talking about?" Hank asked Keliana. There was a flash of light and Keliana pushed the Hunter away from the spot were the beam had targeted them. "It's a beam which transforms people into those creatures, we need to avoid it.". She shouted over the noise of the exploding grenades around them. "How bright you are! It's a beam which changes the DNA, irreversibly. We use it to subdue our enemy. First you work for us, then you'll die from the inside taking your companions with you! I've just calibrated it to your DNA, Keliana. Silveth has been so kind as to bring me some of your lovely hair. He knew of my obsession!" the Zabrak told them, opening other gates, to let more of the transformed creatures in. "We were closer to you than you can imagine!"Another flash and Keliana jumped atop of a charging creature to avoid the beam. _We need to destroy the targeting computer_ the Jedi thought. "We can use any DNA sample to target the respective individual anywhere in range of the beam, which can be positioned in the orbit of any existing planet, lets say Tython, for example." The agent shouted madly. "The best thing is, at first nobody notices the change. We can use you as our puppets. After a few days the madness kicks in and you run amok among your own people."

Keliana couldn't believe her ears. They planned to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order from the inside. They only needed a small blood or saliva sample, or just a strand of hair, to change an entire person. "We need to get out of here!" Hank shouted at her, while incinerating two enraged creatures with his flame thrower. "No! We need to destroy the computer!" Keliana shouted back at him, force jumping towards the agent, shielding herself from his generator attacks and evading his explosive bullets. She used the Force to throw a crate at him, while the Zabrak was rolling over the floor to avoid it. The Jedi could see the targeting device, it was shielded. Hank also saw it, and noticed the power generator, which seemed to be overheating. A precise missile made it burst and the shield around the targeting computer went down. Keliana was still fighting the agent. Years of experience made him a fearsome opponent. He used his generator in such different ways and seemed to always be a step ahead of her. One second Keliana could see him, the next second he was invisible. He seemed to be everywhere, keeping her away from the computer, while Hank was still occupied with the transformed creatures. Suddenly the Agent pushed her heavily away with his shield generator, causing her to smack her head hardly against the hard concrete floor. The world became a red blur and Keliana shuddered. She could hear the distant shouts of Hank. _No...this won't happen again..._ she thought, as she felt the Zabrak approaching, sniggering, pushing her rudely up the wall with his invisible shield. He savoured her scent, wiping the blood away from her forehead with his free hand. Her legs were hanging limply in the air and she couldn't feel her hands. Both her lighsabers were rolling on the floor beneath her, further away from her. The Zabrak's mouth was beside her ear, tracing the features with his scarred lips, whispering menacingly. "I told you to keep still...". The rage was burning inside her, but this time she didn't fight it, she embraced it. It wasn't a bad feeling, it seemed cooling, almost as calming as a meditation.

Everything happened very fast, but for Keliana it seemed like the time was standing still. A wave of

her inner Force was bursting out of her, hurling the surprised Agent several meters away from her. The Jedi pulled his generator out of his hands, by Force, smashing it to pieces against the nearest wall. She then destroyed his holo-communicator by smashing it around his wrist with her mind, not even noticing his sharp cry of pain. With a sweep of her blue lightsaber she destroyed the computer, causing the interruption of the next particle flash. Hank was surrounded by tens of enraged creatures, his weapons overheating. While force jumping to his aid, Keliana threw her main-hand-lightsaber at the huge server, which went up in flames immediately. The only light now came from the Jedi's lightsabers and the high up windows in the room. She went into her Ataru Form, which she had almost forgotten during her time away from the temple, always seeing the need to use her offensive Juyo-Form. The Ataru was more acrobatic, useful for huge groups of opponents and defending another person. Hank was kicking and punching the nearing creatures, being almost blind in the dimly lit room. Keliana on the other hand was seeing through the Force to detect any incoming attacks. Her lightsabers were a bright blur in the dark. After the last opponent was killed she let out a heavy breath. She had felt the agent retreating, but without his communicator or his generator he was no real threat anymore. _At least not very soon._ she added to herself. "What the...,what was that, Jedi?" she heard Hank ask beside her. "We need to get out of here.." she answered dryly, before unconsciousness overwhelmed her. "Jedi, Keliana...Lia?!" the Hunter said, shaking her limp body by the shoulders. "Wonderful...!" he added sarcastically, putting her over his shoulder and using his rocket pack and a hinge to reach the upper windows.

Outside the complex of buildings night was falling. The Chiss was sneaking past the scattered guards without much effort, except of carrying the woman over his shoulders. Arriving inside the swamps he let her gently down on the boggy floor, inspecting her irregular pulse and low temperature. "You're freezing..." he whispered to her, wrapping her tightly in her cape. He opened his communicator. It hadn't been working, when he exited the facility, but now it was beeping furiously, as well as Keliana's tool. " **You**!" Jim's small holofigure exclaimed. He seemed enraged. "What have you done to her, where is she?" he demanded. "Give me the doctor, Idiot!" he replied unnerved. "Wha-... Why?" the Smuggler asked perplexed. "Stop stammering and call him over! Now!" Hank boomed. "Okay, okay. But I'm warning you!" Jim said, making room for Doc Alden, who shook his head at the Smuggler. "What happened?" the medical man asked. Hank's injured arm was stinging again, after his exertions. He shot a glance at the Jedi, who was still lying limply on the forest floor, explaining: "There has been a fight. The Jedi went completely berserk...in a good way. Now she's unconscious, her pulse is unstable and her temperature is decreasing constantly.". The Doctor just nodded asking calmly: "Any other symptoms?". This caused Hank to freak out: "I have no fucking idea what's wrong with her, so could you just move your lazy asses out here, to pick us up? We're in the middle of a fucking swamp! Without food, fire or water, not lacking poisonous reptiles and toxic vapors! Her pulse gets weaker by the minute, damn it! Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted into the communicator. Jim pushed the doctor away and said "We're already on our way, I punched in your communicator's coordinates.". Doc Alden was pushing the Smuggler again out of the picture and explained. "You need to keep her warm, somehow, we will be there soon."

Hank switched off his communicator, shaking his head. "How should I keep her warm? I can't even make a fire here, with all these combustible gases." he watched the Jedi closely, her lips were beginning to turn pale and blue. "Don't you dare dying on me!" he said, putting down his breastplate, now just wearing his non-inflammable nano-cotton shirt. He then wrapped them both inside Keliana's long cape, holding her tightly in his arms. "Chiss have a higher core temperature than humans, however compared to your current state, almost everything would be warmer." Hank whispered. He traced her facial features with his eyes. "Now, that I've seen you fight, I can just image what you are capable of. He must've liked you." he said, thinking of Norman. It had been an exhausting day, even for a Bounty Hunter, used to be on the run his entire life. Hank could feel his eyelids getting heavier and forced himself to stay awake. Keliana was still lying motionless in his arms, while he was leaning against an old tree stump. The Huttense night sky was lit by countless stars and the tree branches were swaying in the wind making the shadows dance on the corners of Keliana's mouth, giving the impression that she was smiling. Over them, Hank could see the smuggler Moon, brightly lit among the stars. "Nar Shaddaa, it almost seems like a lifetime ago." he spoke to himself. Suddenly the soothing sound of the nightly fauna was disrupted by a roaring engine. The Starcruiser-XO7 was touching down on the clearing, hovering four feet over the marshy ground, bending the treetops due to it's generated airstream. Hank stood up and putting the woman over his shoulders he walked towards the slowly opening hatch. In the ships bright background light he could make out the Smuggler's features standing in the entry to meet them. "How is she doing? What has happened?" Jim asked concerned, eyeing the Chiss. "I have no idea, I'm no doctor! Go bother him with your dumb questions!" Hank answered rudely putting the Jedi into Jim's arms. "If you don't mind, I have my own problems." he added, striding towards his cabin, leaving the smuggler puzzled in the star-ship's entry.

Doc Alden was standing next to the med bay bed, taking a new blood sample of Keliana, watching her parameters on the screen. He had tucked her inside a space blanket, to keep her warm. A Kolto bath hadn't been necessary, there were no severe external or internal injuries. "She just won't wake up... Her parameters are in normal range now." the doctor explained to Jade and Jim, who were standing in the doorway. "Can't you give her adrenaline, or some other injection?" Jim asked, earning a shocked look from the medical man. "Damn it Jim, I can't just give her adrenaline! She could have a shock and then we'll surely be in trouble! What are you thinking? Don't you know anything about the human body?!" Doc almost shouted. "Well, I know something about **female** bodies..." he said nudging the Cathar in her ribs. "Not the right moment, smuggler. In fact: never!" the Lieutenant replied unnerved. "He still hasn't told you what happened down there?". She asked Jim. "No, I think he's sleeping. He was injured and in a very bad mood, if his normal mood could have gotten any worse. I thought it was best to leave him alone, so that he doesn't set fire to anything, or blow up the ship!". He answered. "He'd better watch out, or I'll blow him up myself..." the Cathar hissed turning around to walk out of the med bay. "No, Jade wait! The last thing I need now is another patient, or two. Let me talk to him." the doctor said. "Stay here and watch over her parameters, if anything changes, call me." he added, walking out of the room.

The droid was still standing in the corner, rebooting it's system, while CPR-6 was surveying the process. "Mister Blake requested not be disturbed, Doctor Alden." the protocol droid reminded. "Too bad for him." the medical man answered entering the Hunter's cabin after a brief knock. Hank was sitting on his bed reading a book, when Doc Alden entered. "Well aren't you upset." Doc said sarcastically, glowering at the Hunter. Hank answered without raising his head: "I am no medical man, thus I am of no significant help in such matters, or do you want me to stand right next to her bed shouting at you and giving you unqualified advice?". Bradford Alden shook his head replying : "That's the curse of my profession.". "Alongside living with the guilt if you loose one of your patients." the Bounty Hunter remarked. Doc let out a sigh : "Don't you feel any guilt for what you've done your entire life?" he asked. The assassin shook his head: "Feeling guilty is a luxury, someone like me cannot afford...now if you'll excuse me, I have something better to do, than to listen to your lectures. Try them on the smuggler, maybe he has the time." Doc strode towards the hunter growling: "Jim strives to be a good man, as far as I can see. But you..." he measured the hunter from head to toe. "...I can't tell what you are up to!". Hank rolled his red eyes and replied: "Not only a doctor, but a Jedi too now? Tell me now, why **did** you come to bother me?". Doc Alden calmed himself and asked: "I need to know what happened, we had no contact with you for hours. What happened inside the lab?". Hank sighed: " We fought plenty of mutated beasts and there was an Agent." Doc looked the Chiss in his eyes : "Did he tell his name?" he asked. "He was a Zabrak." Hank answered pensive. "Iarok Kreas?" Doc asked the Hunter. "Yes! How do you know?" the Chiss asked, taken aback. "We received a Message..." Doc said, showing the Hunter his communicator. "Darkness runs deep and lives on. The First, the Last, Iarok Kreas." Hank read aloud. "What is this gibberish supposed to mean?" he asked the doctor. "I was about to ask you the same damned thing..." Doc Alden replied.

The ship's Holo-communicator was beeping furiously for some time, now. Jim was standing in front of it, hesitating to answer the call. "Mr. Carver you need to answer this call, or can I be of any service?" the Protocol droid said. "Alright, alright you blabbering machine!" he shouted unnerved, pushing the button. Zayed Evran's blue Holo-figure was appearing and the smuggler whispered to himself "Oh, great..." saying out loud. "Hey, Master Evran, nice to see you, how is it going on Tython?". The Mirialan watched the smuggler carefully, replying : "Everything is fine here...I simply wanted to know how **you** were doing. May I speak with your captain?". Jim bowed his head saying courteously "Oh, we are doing just great! Recently we returned from our last mission on Nal Hutta. It was all a bit stinky with the huge swamps and so on. You really don't need to check up on us, Master Jedi.". "Hutta...so you found the last artifact? May I speak with Keliana now? I wouldn't want to bother you with our Jedi traditions." Zayed said. "Yeah, of course...but you know, she's taking a shower just now. Ha ha she fell right into one of those murky pools." Doc Alden was shaking his head at the smuggler and pushing him away from the console. "I am very sorry Master Evran that you had to deal with this... nuisance of a steersman!". The Mirialan bowed his head. "Doctor Alden, my pleasure. Maybe you are so kind as to tell me what has happened to my student?". "How do you know?" the doctor asked interested, when Hank interrupted him: "Jedi can't keep their noses out of the life of others, it's in their genes." he said leaning against the doorway, watching Zayed Evran's blue figure. "You must be another one of Keliana's companions, may I see your face?" the Jedi Master asked politely. Hank stepped in front of the Holo-communicator panel. "Hank Blake" he said unnerved. "But let's skip the pleasantries, Jedi." Hank added. The Mirialan's face became a rigid mask as he said sternly: "Indeed, I wasn't expecting that you would find her so soon. What do you want? You are a professional killer, nothing more.". The Chiss looked at the Jedi and scoffed : "Of course. **I** am one of the bad guys. Have you forgotten already who has rescued him and brought him to your precious Order, Evran? You were the ones who lost him! To the people **I** was trying to protect him from!" The Mirialan looked concerned: "There was nothing we could do about it. I don't know if Keliana has already told you about it, but the mission is of utmost importance. If sacrificing one life means saving the rest of life as we know it, I think we won't have a choice." Hank kicked the Holo-communicator infuriated. "You call yourself a Jedi? Leaving others to be tormented? Keliana could be the only one capable of saving him!" The Jedi Master interrupted him. "Where is she, what has happened?" "She's in a sort of coma, without any external or internal injuries." Doc Alden explained. "Her parameters are stable but we can't wake her..." Zayed Evran nodded concerned. "Bring her back to Tython immediately, she needs Jedi treatment." Doc nodded understandingly and asked: "We also got a message from a certain man, maybe you can make something of it." he sent the message to the Jedi master through his own communicator tool.

 _The forest floor was hard and freezing, but each passing second Keliana was feeling less...less cold,_

 _less stinging and less pain...The releasing final sleep tried to wrap it's arms around her, it felt almost warm and comforting. She thought of her mother, of the things the men had probably done to_

 _her. She would be dead by now. Maybe she'll wait for me? the girl thought, her breath getting more_

 _shallow. She could sense a presence, a warm, bright and good one. But the energy which was now_

 _flowing through her whole body was too much to bear. Even if it was warm and helpful, it was like_

 _a lightning bolt shooting under her skin making it's way through her body towards her soul eradicating every memory of what had happened to her. Now she could feel another presence, as strong as the first one, but less comforting and calming. It was more demanding and determined but_

 _in a strange way familiar. The young girl felt weak and fragile compared to those two forces. "This_

 _was your Past, you should never forget it. It forged you, made you strong. You are no longer_

 _weak." a husky voice told her. "But I couldn't defeat him! He came so close...". Keliana saw herself_

 _at her current age, sitting on the forest floor, her face buried inside her bloody hands, shaking and sobbing._

 _"_ _Don't let them put shackles on your Force, you have to become better and stronger if you want to succeed. There will be no return." the voice boomed in her head. "They'll try to push you from your path, you mustn't let them.". "Who...how?" Keliana shouted into the void. "Embrace the Force..." the voice said._

Keliana was taking a deep breath as she reopened her eyes. Her head was feeling worse than ever. She could hear literally everything which was going on aboard the ship. The steps sounded like battled drums and the engines like infuriated hounds. "Where are we going?" she asked herself standing up, swaying from side to side. She looked down her body seeing that she was wearing only a warming blue patient gown. The young Jedi walked towards the doorway, heading for the Mess Hall. She could hear the voices more clearly now, they were arguing intensely. "Return immediately, there will be no discussion!". "I already punched in the coordinates, Master Evran." Jade's voice answered. "No!" Hanks voice boomed through the whole ship. "We have to wait, she'll wake up! We can't just stop now, we're so close!". "If you can't work with us as a team and put your own goals aside, you should leave this ship immediately!" Zayed Evran's voice sounded enraged. "The Counsel has aborted this mission, you cannot carry on without a captain.". "She is not dead, you stubborn old fool!" Hank said infuriated. "Damn right I'm not!" Keliana said standing in the doorway, watching everyone. It was hard to stand straight, but now was not the time to show her weakness. She walked towards the Holo-communicator. "Hello Master. I heard something of us returning back? I hope not to Tython, that's the wrong direction I am afraid." she said to Zayed Evran's blue Holo-figure. "You are not up to the task, Satele and the rest of the Counsel want you to return at once." The Jedi Master stated determined. Keliana waved her hand at the communicator pretending to scratch her head in a fluid movement. "Master...master...I can't. Hear. You anymore..." Zayed frowned at her saying: "What…krzzz, come...ce..". "I am sorry, I really can't hear you...It. Seems. We're passing. An iridium. Asteroid. Field..." Keliana said, turning of the communicator completely. "Oh, now it's completely gone! What a shame." she said shaking her head. "Bravo, Lia, you're learning quickly!" Jim told her smirking. "What were you thinking, getting out of your bed? Without calling me?" Doc Alden shouted rushing at her, beginning to scan her with his tool from head to toe. "Good thing I did. You would have let them call us back." she answered, striding onto the bridge: "Lieutenant abort the current course, we will **not** turn back." she said to Jade, who had taken Jim's place as steersman. The smuggler hadn't obeyed the Jedi Master's order, so she had shooed him away. "But, we have our orders!" the Lieutenant replied confused. "Yes, and they are stupid ones." Hank remarked. Doc had followed them into the cockpit and continued to scan Keliana's parameters. The young Jedi tried to shoo him away with her hands. "In this case they are. We need to set course for Darth Rhagos' space station. It's the only way we'll find the artifact, and Norman. Stop this Doc! We also need to find this particle beam and destroy it. It's posing a danger to all Republic troops and everyone else resisting the Imperium." she explained, sitting herself down. The world was becoming a blur again. Doc was shaking her and tested her pupillary light reflex with his pocket flashlight. "I am fine!" the Jedi yapped. "No you are not." Jim stated shaking his head. "What has happened down there?" he asked. "It was nothing. Now can we please just do our job?" she said imploring. She tried to get up, but Doc was pushing her down and Keliana was far too tired to stand up again. "First, we all need some sleep, especially you. No matter what happened back there. You can tell us in the morning" he said patting her shoulder. "Fine!" the Jedi stood up again and walked slowly out of the cockpit. "But if we lose the trail we might as well go back to Tython right now!" she exclaimed unnerved.

Keliana was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had slept for almost four hours straight, until she woke up sweaty, her heart racing. In front of her eyes she could see her master telling her, that she wasn't up to the task, which she knew better than anyone else. It was too much to comprehend right now, she needed more time to understand everything, to assemble the pieces. How could a Sith come that close to her to bring her hair to that monster. Why did they want her dead so badly? Of course, Darth Rhagos hated her, because she was her biological father's child, who has been a selfish bastard, apparently. But was that reason enough to loathe someone you've just met so much that you wanted to see them dead for good? Even for a Sith this seemed extreme. There had to be more behind it. She still didn't understand what the Emperor could possible want with her, and if this was true, why the Jedi Counsel sent her on this mission and not another uninvolved Knight? She wasn't able to see the whole picture, not yet and the young woman was afraid that there wouldn't be much time left until the next event would sweep her off her feet again. A knock on the door made her leave her thoughts, demanding, a bit more harsh than usual: "Yes, what is it?". The Chiss entered the room, closing the door behind him silently, watching her closely. Before Keliana could utter an objection he said: "I am the last one, who would talk you out of this decision.". "But..." Keliana added, as he sat himself next to her. "But I hope you know what's awaiting us. It's most likely another trap." Keliana managed a weak smile: "Well we're used to those now, aren't we?" she said. The Hunter watched her frowning. "This is no joke. Even if they don't know we're coming, it's still a Darth's space station. It will be crawling with guards and battle droids, while surveillance cameras will watch our every step. None of us will survive this, if you're not fully here with us." he said. "I told you, I will be fine. I just used too much energy, too fast. I won't be so reckless again, I promise!" the young Jedi defended herself. "I didn't mean your beserker-like fighting style, it was good, and just what we needed back there!" Keliana tilted her head in surprise. "Beserker-like?". "Never saw a Jedi fight like that. For a moment there I was afraid you would mistake me for a target, however." the Chiss said, measuring her. Before the Jedi could reply he added: "I mean, I know it's not my place to ask, but do you have a history with this...Zabrak, Iarok K-..." Keliana was interrupting him: "Please, Hank don't. Don't ask me." she stammered. "Iarok Kreas..." the Hunter continued nonetheless. "His name crossed my desk. He is an Imperial Agent, who should be Moff by now, but he likes working with Darth Rhagos better.". Keliana was taking deep breaths. "Please don't say his name.". Her hands were beginning to shake and as Hank touched her shoulder she flinched away. "Here." the Chiss said calmly, giving her his pocket flask taking his hand of her trembling shoulder. Keliana took a mouthful of the Huttese Brandy, being watched by the Hunter. "Being afraid of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. But naming your fears gives them shape, so you can fight them.". The young Jedi nodded, not looking the Chiss in his red eyes. He sometimes even talked like Norman. She had always thought that her old friend was born on Tython, for the family he lived with prior to his apprenticeship at the temple were Chiss too. Even though Chiss were a rare sight among the Jedi or the Republic, because most of them were allied with the Empire. She had thought that she was the only one being alone, not belonging in the Jedi temple. Probably Norman didn't even remember his older brother, the one who had been looking out for him his entire life. Now that she thought of this, a feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. Hank was often cold and vile, but there was pain in him too, a pain, he managed to live with. She had never spoken out loud what had happened to her the day her father saved her. She had even forgotten it until now. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright." Hank said taking a sip from the bottle, returning it to Keliana. "I never spoke about it, to anyone." Recently it felt like all her chaotic thoughts were about to destroy her slowly, but steadily from the inside. She took another sip from the bottle. The liquid was soothing her sip by sip. "Why, doesn't your Order tell you to speak your mind and not to keep any secrets?" Hank scoffed and took a slug from the brandy. "No it's not, I was...there was." her breath became shallow and she buried her face in her hands. Hank took her head in his hands looking sternly into her wet eyes, ignoring her almost desparate struggle against his hold. "This man. Iarok Kreas, what has he done to you?". "I was young...he..."she said, sobbing. Hank couldn't believe his ears, he released her from his grip and took a deep breath, clinching his fists. "Imperial bastard! I swear he'll pay for it." he hissed. Keliana looked at him "Hank, I am a Jedi now, the Code tells me there is no passion, thus there is no such thing as revenge." the Chiss looked at her perplexed, but she continued before he could say anything. "However, I **do** feel the unbearable urge inside me to kill this man." she took another sip from the burning liquid. " To hurt him in ways he has never been hurt before." There had never been a moment in her life so far, when she would question the Code, but the recent events made it hard for her to see herself in the truth of those two lines.

After a few more hours of common bender, sharing each other's stories, swearing and pondering, Hank went to bed, leaving the drunken Jedi swaying almost unburdened on her mattress. It didn't take long until Keliana fell asleep, this time there were no nightmares and no visions, just blissful dreamless sleep.

The annoyingly loud knocking on her door made the Jedi wake up from her far too short repose. "What the?!" she managed when Jim came bursting into her room. "Pfew...it smells like a brewery in here." the smuggler pointed out, holding his nose. Keliana sat herself up slowly, saying: "Pscht, not so loud...". "Not so...what?!" Jim asked perplexed looking at the Jedi, frowning. "So thirsty." she said, looking for her water-bottle. "And here I thought you had had enough to drink yesterday!" Jim exclaimed, shaking his head. Keliana eyed the bottle and telekinetically pulled it into her hand, more hard than normal, almost throwing it at the wall behind her. "Don't you think I didn't hear your rambling conversation, singing and dancing!". Jim said. "We didn't sing!" after a small pause Keliana added: "But we definitely didn't dance!". _I would recall that, I hope._ She thought to herself. Jim let out a sigh : "However, I didn't come here to get on your already overly-strained nerves. I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready and the crew awaits your command. We're ready for Hyperdrive." he turned towards the door and looked at her smirking "Take your time, honey. You look terribly exhausted.".

After a glance at the mirror, the woman knew what the smuggler meant. There were deep dark circles around her eyes and her eyelids were swollen red. Oddly, she felt better than she looked. Even after the short sleep she felt more recovered than after all the dreadful nights combined. She had another feeling of the Force, too, which she couldn't understand yet.

The crew was assembled around the Mess Hall table, their eyes piercing her. The cathar looked at her intently as if she couldn't recognize her. Doc had a worrying look in his blue eyes and Jim winked at her grinning, whereas Hank wasn't looking at her at all, it seemed. RT-8 bumped into her leg, beeping happily : "Master/awake.!.". "And I see you are well again, too." Keliana said tapping the droid's metal head. "I could prevent the virus from deleting all it's data." Jade remarked. "And thank you so much for it!" Keliana said bowing her head gratefully. "So... how are you feeling today?" Doc asked tilting his head and looking at her sternly. "I have slept well and my spirits are high if that's what you're asking." Keliana answered helping herself to a fried egg and toast. Jim burst out laughing: "High **spirits!** Good one, captain.". Doc shook his head, stood up and began to scan the Jedi again from head to toe. "I am fine, really, please just take that thing out of my face!". Keliana said chewing on her meal, shooing the doctor away with her fork. Doc shook his head, sighing: "This **thing** will save your life one day.". "I am very thankful, Doc, don't get me wrong. But I am feeling better than ever. My headache seems to have gone as well. I don't know if it was the exhaustion from the Force outburst but I can see things much more clearly now." the young Jedi explained. Doc Alden nodded understandingly and tucked his scanner away. After a few minutes of silence Jade raised her head, asking: "So... how exactly do we infiltrate a Darth's space station? If that's still your plan, I mean."

It didn't take long to put up an acceptable plan. They all agreed that without the ships blueprints or video footage, they would be blind and soon dead, too. RT-8 should hack itself into the Empire's computer network, to find out the ships current coordinates and type. "Our greatest problem will be our own ship." Hank remarked. "Their scanners won't even let us into shooting distance unrecognized and if we attempt a hyper-jump the next second we'll be cinder.". "So, what you're saying is,in short, that we need a working Imperial spacecraft." Jade scoffed, adding : "Well, that **is** a problem...and fairly impossible.". Jim shrugged his shoulders "Why, I have heard many stories of captured enemy ships used against the latter.". "This is no bed-time story. Such things may work in your dreams, but in the reality of war they don't. Every Imperial ship has a certain recognision code. If a ship is captured or destroyed this code is sent to the whole fleet in case the enemy starts such heroic fantasy missions. They'll recognize us as frauds and we'll be cinder once more." the Lieutenant explained. "Ah!" Keliana exclaimed all of a sudden and ran into the cockpit. "I knew it!" she shouted excited. The crew had assembled, thoroughly confused, on the bridge. "My father has told me that this ship was well equipped for any diplomatic mission." the Jedi pointed at the brightly lit panel. "Stealth drive!" Jim pointed out. "Things are looking up for us, indeed. But we can't use the Hyperdrive 2 while in stealth mode." "How about we just jump into the nearest system and then sneak up to them?" Doc pondered aloud. "That sounds like a plan we might even survive." The cathar said and sounded almost pleased. "Yeah... but what about those Force freaks in there? Won't they sense our presence?" Hank asked. Keliana looked him in the eyes: "Let me worry about that. After all I am Force freak, just like them." she answered smirking.

While RT-8 was busy hacking into the well-guarded Imperial network, Keliana worked intently on a

plan on how to disguise their life energies. She knew how to hide her own Force, but to hide the Force of four other people seemed a bit more complicated, even though they were no Jedi. The young Jedi recalled having read about this kind of Force-Camouflage in an old history book in the Temple's library on Tython. It was said that the Jedi Knight Abaven had hidden a whole unit of Republic soldiers through his force while they were hiding from the Sith occupying forces, until support arrived. She knew it was possible, in theory, but she needed the right technique and state of mind to do that. Unfortunately she had nobody to ask. Making contact with the Counsel would only result in them calling the mission off and she knew she could not risk that, for Norman's sake. Moreover Jade appeared to be siding increasingly with the Counsel and it seemed that the Cathar didn't agree with their current unauthorized mission. Keliana was hoping that the Lieutenant's state of mind wouldn't pose a problem and complicate their already difficult mission. She was walking up and down in her room until her eyes fell onto the blue closet she hadn't opened so far. As she opened it her optimism was damped by the civil clothes that were lying accurately folded on the shelves. There were gloves of genuine soft leather and several dresses, fit for an ambassador. As she was about to close the door , sighing , her eyes fell on the inside of the doors. There were numerous books, sorted by title and topic. Books on the history of the most important and populated known planets, books on etiquette and books on the Force, on the discovery and developing of different Force techniques. After browsing through the shelves for a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. The book was very old and worn out, seemingly having passed through many a Jedi's hands. The Black letters on the grey leather cover read _The Hidden Mystery - A Cautionary Guide_. "Infiltration and sneaking are skills which are used and tolerated only in dire situations by the Jedi Counsel..." Keliana read aloud "I think our situation is dire enough." she added searching the book for the technique she needed. Having found it she closed the door, for this practice would need her undivided concentration. Sitting herself down on the rug in front of the bed she began to meditate. It was easy for her to calm her mind after the recreative night. Breath was flowing easily in and out and Keliana felt like she was reaching a state of meditation she hadn't known before. She practiced keeping her own Force hidden deeply inside her soul. Even with her eyes closed she could see the life energies of her crew, as they scurried through the ship or as in Hanks case sitting there, deeply burried in his thoughts. She reached out to them through her Force trying to wrap her mind like a blanket around their energies. It was hard keeping it up and after a few moments she had to let go and take a deep breath. In her concentration she had forgotten to keep on breathing. _It seems to work, but will I hold on long enough?_ The young woman asked herself, walking out of the room. "How is it you always look exhausted, when coming out of your room?" Jim asked her jokingly. "There is a five-headed Jedi-monster under my bed… pretty annoying." Keliana answered tired. "So that's when you deflect my questions with humor!" the smuggler remarked laughing. "I've had a good teacher." she said nudging him in his ribs and making her way to the coffee maker. Doc Alden sat himself down at the table and watched the two adults poking and shoving each other away from the counter playfully, in silence. "I take it you found a way to get us past the Imps?" he asked. "Sort of..." Keliana answered nipping at her coffee. "That's progress! I hope you know that our lifes are depending on this "Sort of"?" the doctor pointed out grumbling. "Doc, have I ever given you the impression, that I would gamble with other peoples lifes?" the young woman wondered. "She **is** a Jedi after all." Jim remarked. That moment RT-8 was bursting into the room buzzing excitedly: "Code/=hacked. Blueprints/= /=complete!". Keliana was walking towards the cockpit, saying: "Very good. But the mission is only starting my friend."

The crew stood assembled around the table in the conference room, the blueprints spread out in front of them. "That's a damn huge vessel!" Jim exclaimed. "What have you been expecting? He **is** a Darth after all." Doc said mockingly. "Do we know how many persons we can expect on board?" Keliana asked Jade. The cathar shook her head saying: "We don't have any solid numbers, only estimates.". "That's better than nothing: so...?" the captain asked. "So... about 1100, give or take. Probably mostly soldiers, droids, medical and technical staff.". Jim and Doc let out a simultaneous sigh, while Hank was looking more contemplative than ever. "We all knew this wouldn't be a stroll in the park." he said. "Of course!" Keliana exclaimed adding to herself : _But are we really for_ _ **this**_ _?_ "It's never easy with Sith." Jim said shaking his head helplessly. "Okay! Let's put our minds together to come up with a plan." the young Jedi said, clapping her hands together. "This should better be a damned good one." Doc said skeptically, frowning. Keliana shot a glance at him murmuring: "Not helping...". "Well there seems to be the vault. The last Artifact is most probably in there. If they even stored it." Jim pointed out. "Yeah, the Darth will probably be on the bridge or in his room here. Whereas this is most likely the prison." Hank said, pointing his finger at the map, pinning three different colored flags at the objectives. "This could be the central server room." Jade said ponderously tapping a room on the map. "We just might find the particle beam's data, control and coordinates in there. If it's not stored on the bridge." she added. "You may be right." Keliana said pensive. "Those are our best and only searching points. We will need to split up." she added. "Alright, so where are we headed exactly?" Jim asked. The cathar Lieutenant was letting out a sigh: "The outer Rim, the Horuset System to be more specific." she replied. "The Hor...? Oh no!" Jim exclaimed.

The Horuset System was home only to a few asteroid fields, seven moons, and the cradle of the Sith: Korriban.

The ultimate plan was to split up into three groups, staying in contact at all times. RT-8 should hack itself into the ships computer network, supplying them with any useful information and making it possible for Jim, who should stay on the star-ship, to keep an eye on the footage of the surveillance cameras. Then the droid should join Doc and Jade in their search for the vault and the artifact. Meanwhile Hank and Keliana would be searching for a way of rescuing Norman from the prison. The group who was finished earlier should search for the central server room. Everyone was sitting in the cockpit on their places, as Jim punched in the coordinates. "Once we enter the stealth mode I need complete silence to concentrate." Keliana explained. The smuggler nodded : "We are ready for Hyperdrive. Any last wishes?" he asked earning silence. "Ok then." he added, pushing the button.

The ship was slowing down suddenly, as they reached their destination. The bright white lighting of

stars turned into huge rocky formations in front of them. "Asteroids!" Jade cried out gripping Jim's shoulder, who desperately tried to steer the spaceship around the rocks. "Shit, shit!" he exclaimed as the ship scratched the surface of a large piece of space rock. "Calm down." Keliana whispered to Jim as he tried to avoid another huge rock. The smuggler took a deep breath and successfully halted the ship behind a big asteroid, wiping his sweat off the forehead. "That was...bracing." he exclaimed. "What kind of coordinates did you type in, you fool?" Doc shouted unnerved. "All of you, calm down!" the Jedi said pacifying. "Hold your fire for your foes." Hank added coolly. "I'll activate the stealth mode now." Jim said. Keliana nodded to the crew, who fell silent immediately. Jim steered the ship out of it's hideout slowly and without a sound. The vast space of the Horuset System was spreading out in front of them. The System itself was as huge as the Tython system but in contrast to the eleven planets housed there, here there was only one. As if the other planets were afraid of getting near it. Korriban was the original homeland of the Sith race, as well as the sacred planet of the Sith Order. Even as a barren, hostile planet after the Great war, Korriban was still the seat of the Sith Academy, where the children of Sith Lords were being educated in the way of the Dark side, alongside force-sensitive slaves, who seldom survived the training. Keliana felt the planet's imminent presence and it's dark energy and it was hard not to loose herself in the pain of those millions suffering under Sith rule. They were approaching their objective continuously and they had no time to loose, the task at hand was far too important, thus she let out a heavy breath and wrapped her Force shielding around herself and the crew.

The space-station was towering in front of them as they flew soundlessly through the vacuum. Jim

navigated the star-cruiser, towards the narrow airlock, they had discovered on the blueprints. It was

fit for only one person to do necessary technical work on the ship's outside. The smuggler parked the ship gently next to the space-station turning the drive system off. Keliana was still concentrating

on hiding their presence, while the crew began to start preparations for the mission. They knew they had to act fast after they boarded the station. The Jedi couldn't hide their life Forces any longer once they were separated and if they encountered a force-sensitive opponent, Doc's stealth generator wouldn't be of much help. Keliana was hoping that it would be enough to hide her own energy, knowing that Darth Rhagos would otherwise sense her presence the very second her feet touched the vessel's floor. Moreover he wouldn't recognize Hank's life energy, thus they had a decent chance of getting undetected to the prison cells, unless the Darth already knew they were coming.

Jade and Doc were the first to board the station hidden by the stealth generator, together with RT-8. The little droid was moving fast and silently away from them, once it touched the ground, in search

for the video-network room, while the cathar and the medical man were sneaking away in the other

direction towards the vault. Hank went in after them helping the Jedi through the tiny opening. Keliana felt the warmth of his hands even through his armored gloves. The Chiss was fully concentrated and didn't utter a word as they were sneaking through the technical walkways. Keliana herself didn't dare to talk. She felt blind, as she tried to hide her Force, not allowing herself to try to search for Norman's presence. A shudder ran through her spine as she realized that she didn't even know where the Darth was. _What if he's with him?_ she began to ask herself, almost allowing herself to get distracted, as Hank pulled her inside a dark alcove. She felt the Bounty Hunter's hot breath on her blushing cheek as he whispered to her : "Troopers, a lot of them." Keliana held her breath as her heart began to race. The eight man were passing by, snickering and blabbering about unintelligible things. Hank was still holding her tightly by the shoulders, while watching the troopers leave out of the corner of his eye. As the group went around the next corner, the two of them left their hideout, now running faster through the gangways, staying close to the walls. Once more there were footsteps closing in and Hank hurriedly pushed both of them inside another narrow alcove. His features were tense and his eyes were searching for the source of the noise. _He dislikes hiding and sneaking probably as much as I do._ Keliana thought, watching the Hunter's face. Suddenly a beeping sound caught their attention. One second the Imperial Engineer was trying to scan them with his generator, the next one he was lying unconscious on the floor, stunned by the force of Hank's surprising hook to the chin. "Let's not waste any more time!" the hunter said rubbing his knuckles. Keliana nodded in approval and they started hurrying towards the prison.

"I don't like to ignore an order, especially one of the High Counsel." Jade whispered to Doc as they walked silently through the ship's hallways. "I don't like this suicidal mission either, but if the captain is right, there is no chance of learning of the Emperor's plans without the artifact. Moreover we need to destroy this nightmare-weapon!". Doc Alden replied, shuddering. "This I can understand, but what about the rescuing mission? I don't think the Counsel will accept that she's putting the mission behind the life of one Jedi." the Lieutenant remarked. "She's risking our lifes and I don't know how long I will be able to put up with that." she added pensive, her feline features stern. Doc pointed at a huge metal door on their left, ignoring what the cathar had said. "Look, judging from the blueprints, the vault lies behind this entry." he explained. The Lieutenant sighed and readied her weapon. "Let's get that artifact." she said.

Jim was pacing restlessly up and down inside the cockpit. There had been no word from anyone, thus he was starting to worry. "What's taking them so damned droid so long?" he asked himself. "RT-8 is a clever little fellow. He will find a way, Mister Carver!" CPR-6 remarked. "Yeah, yeah...I wonder why they didn't take **you** on the mission, too." the Smuggler said sarcastically. "Me? No, no, I am not fit for combat situations." CPR-6 babbled on. "See, I can't even use a pistol with this stiff hands properly.". Jim waved a hand at the droid. "I get it I get it...you're a coward." he said as the ship's holocomm began to beep. The little droid's blue figure was flickering as Jim turned the communicator on. "Finally!" the smuggler exclaimed relieved. " .videonetwork.

Now/= ." the droid beeped. "Alright, I'll get to it. Go and find Doc and Jade, they surely need your help." The combat-droid shook it's round head in disapproval " . .comuter/=first!" it beeped. "Wait...what? That wasn't the plan!" Jim

exclaimed in confusion, but RT-8 had already ended the transmission. "What the...?!" the Smuggler

began. "He's a clever one, but also a stubborn one." CPR-6 remarked.

After Doc had stunned the two guards standing in front of the vault's door, Jade was breaking the fuse box open, to bypass the opening mechanism. After a few moments she succeeded and the door opened automatically. Doc Alden took a last peek around the corner before entering the vault with the Lieutenant, who had readied her blaster rifle. "This was a bit too easy..."the Cathar said wary as they proceeded into the room. It was brightly lit and filled with cargo boxes, big and small in size. "Lets just search for the artifact, and get out of here. Actually, how does it look like?" Doc asked. "If my information is correct we're searching for a red gold locket adorned with rubies and sapphire

chips." the Lieutenant answered, beginning to break the nearest chest open.

Meanwhile Hank and Keliana were running through the space station, stunning their way past the enemy. Suddenly the Hunter was halting "There, this should be it." he said agitated. In front of them

there appeared to be the prison entry. Many guards were going in and out, currently not noticing them, standing in the middle of the brightly-lit hallway. All of a sudden a trooper spotted them, shouting: "Hey, who are you two?". Calmly the Hunter readied his weapons and flame thrower, activating his rocket backpack. "He just had to ask..." Keliana sighed, readying herself. The next second Hank was charging into the group of surprised troopers, leaving only a trail of fire and dust behind him.

Even though the soldiers were well-trained and experienced, they were no match for the Bounty Hunter and the Jedi. Hank was fighting fiercely as they made their way inside the prison and Keliana knew where his determination came from. _Every minute we loose, Norman's life is in danger_ she thought while throwing a group of troopers hardly against the nearby wall. It was loud and chaotic, one guard tried to sound the alarm, but Hank shot his hand off as he reached for the button. Keliana couldn't hide her Force any longer and she knew that if Darth Rhagos was on the station he would soon come here to greet them. The Jedi and Hank stormed the prison, shutting the door behind them. The Hunter disabled the opening mechanism by shooting it to pieces. Keliana could still hear the muffled shouts and groaning of the wounded troopers through the massive metal door. The prison itself seemed mostly abandoned, now that most of the guards had been running out to attack them. "It will take them a while to break the door open." The Chiss stated taking off his helmet, breathing heavily and beginning his search of the cells. Keliana was looking around carefully, examining her surroundings _Something doesn't feel right._ she thought to herself. While Hank was trying to find the main control for the prison cells, she began to send out her Force. _He surely knows I am here now, I might as well use the Force to find Norman._ the young Jedi thought.

"There's nothing here!" Jade exclaimed infuriated as she smashed another cargo box to pieces. They had searched every box in every corner of the vault, in vain. There wasn't even the slightest trace of the Jedi artifact and every passing minute the risk of being discovered increased. "But it can't be, my information has always been genuine!" the cathar said desperately, pacing up and down. Scratching his chin Doc remarked: "Maybe we've missed something?". "No, it's not possible, no!" Jade said shaking her head. That second Doc Alden's holocomm beeped intensely. "What is it?" he asked unnerved, turning his back towards the cathar. "I'm getting some pretty strange readings here, Doc. Like something has triggered off a silent alarm. You've all got to get out of there immediately!" Jim's voice sounded agitated. "What?!" Jade exclaimed. "We haven't even found anything, not a lead, nothing!". she added infuriated. "It doesn't matter now." Doc told her and asked Jim. "What about the others?". "I can't raise them." Jim said sighing and added: "... RT is also still somewhere, but he doesn't answer my calls!". "We can't just leave them here on a vessel crawling with Imperial troops!" Doc exclaimed furiously. "Bradford... she gave us the order, do you remember?" the cathar reminded him, pacifying. "We should leave immediately, if the mission goes south.". "Hell no! Just because of a silent-..." Doc began as the stealth troopers were starting to fire at them out of nowhere.

After knocking out the last remaining prison guard at the cell-block controls, Hank tried to hack himself into the console while cursing continuously. Keliana opened her eyes again as the bad feeling was creeping through her whole body making her shiver. "Hank, Hank, stop it! He's not here...not anymore." she said gripping the Hunter's shoulder. "What?! No, he has to be. That was our best lead! Our only lead!". "Hank, listen to me: we have to get out of here, something's completely wrong. I'll try to raise..." the Jedi said, looking at her dead holocomm. Hank looked up at her, saying: "Mine's dark, too!". "Aw sod it!" Keliana exclaimed as they turned around to leave.

Their way was being blocked by no other than the Darth himself, who towered five meters in front of them, wearing a venomous smile on his face. "That's not a Jedi's language dear niece.". "And I bet you are an expert on that sort of things, Sith?" Keliana remarked sharply. "Where is my brother?" Hank asked infuriated. "I swear, if you have done something to him..." . Darth Rhagos looked at the Chiss with interest, remarking: "A Bounty Hunter, who thinks of other people than himself... How unique! I wonder how much I'd have to pay you to forget your brother and your current loyalties?" he added ponderously. "Forget it! I would never work for a Sith!" Hank hissed. "Oh, that much..." Darth Rhagos said sarcastically. "To answer your question: Your brother only had a very short stay with us. He was needed elsewhere." he snickered. "Oh, you are going to regret this!" Hank shouted readying his guns. Keliana put a calming hand on his shoulder : "Wait!" she said, walking towards the Sith, leaving Hank behind her. "If you surrender now, maybe you will get a fair trial on Tython. If you are telling us, where the Jedi Knight Norman Blake is and if you're giving us the Particle Beams current location." the young woman added. Darth Rhagos looked as if he couldn't believe his own ears : "Come again? Me...surrender? Dear girl, I think you've gotten a few to many hits to your little head." he said frowning, unsheathing his lightsaber, as Keliana came closer. "This is your last chance...uncle." the Jedi said confidently, eying the Sith calmly. The Darth went into his attacking stance, pushing the young Jedi with a strong Force wave several meters away from him. "Enough, you foolish child. The Emperor's false vision will end today!" he exclaimed infuriated. "As you wish." Keliana said unsheathing her own two lightsabers. "I hope you've noticed, that you're outnumbered.". She added, blocking his lighting attack. Darth Rhagos scoffed: "Numbers don't count, when you're one with the Force.". "We'll see about that!" Hank shouted charging into the fight, his flamethrower locked on his unsurprised target.

Hidden by Doc's stealth generator the two companions sneaked their way past the enemy, towards the star-ship. Doc's right arm was charred, where the blaster-pistol had hit him, but he didn't utter a complaint. It was just their luck, which had saved them from being slaughtered by the Imperial commando, Doc knew that. They came out of thin air, blocking their way out of the vault, but the cathar's short reaction time and quick thinking had prevented the worst from happening. Times like these made him wish he would be a normal medical man, sitting all day in his office, mainly treating minor illnesses and occasionally giving elderly women mood elevators. On the other hand, he was glad he didn't have an office, as times like these made him feel alive.

"We're almost there." the Lieutenant said quietly. "We could at least have tried to find the data on the particle beam." Doc grumbled unsatisfied. The cathar pushed him gently against the nearest wall in the deserted technical gangway, whispering rapidly: "Would that we could, but this mission has been a disaster from the beginning. Our one and only objective should have been the bloody artifact! But no more of this!". Doc looked at her astonished, shrugging her grip off, nodding towards the exit. "For now..." he said to himself as they proceeded.

The fight was everything Keliana had ever expected of a Darth. She could sense his strength in the Force, he was an experienced fighter and the past years hadn't made him very merciful. Hank was attacking from above, his rage coming out through his every movement. But this rage would blind him soon enough, Keliana knew it. He was distracted by the thoughts of his brother and the Sith was about to exploit this. "You are a fierce one. Your sibling on the other hand...he must've gone a bit soft staying with the Jedi, didn't even put up a fight. The Emperor wanted him nonetheless... stubborn old fool." Darth Rhagos scoffed, parrying Hank's blaster-pistol attacks and hauling a huge crate towards the Jedi. The Chiss let out a cry of anger, charging at the Sith, rocket-backpack ignited. Keliana tried to stop him, to shout a warning, but Rhagos was faster, using all of his Force to push the Hunter violently away from him, directly into an open cell. Hank banged his head against the massive metal wall, passing out immediately. Before Keliana could do anything, the Darth switched on the cell's laser-bars. "I will have use for him, once he's awake. But first, back to you!" the man said turning around, his cruel eyes gleaming. Keliana shot a quick glance at Hank, who was lying unconscious on the floor, she knew she couldn't help her companion right now. Her uncle had to be defeated and she had to find the particle-beam's data, otherwise the Republic would be in great danger. There was a fire of corruption in the Sith's eyes as he watched the Jedi closely: "You're just like your bloody father! Not caring about anybody, but your damned mission!" he shouted, force-jumping at her, lightsaber raised. Keliana made a back flip to avoid the deadly attack, parrying the next one with both her lightsabers, pushing him away telekinetically, however not very far. His strength was great, Keliana hadn't faced such an opponent in her life. He slashed at her, lights flashing all around them. He seemed to channel all the Force around him, while she was getting tired by the second. He appeared to sense her weaknesses, increasing the pressure on her defenses with every merciless swing. One of his attacks touched her right upper leg as she tried to kick him in the massive chest. The pain shot through her whole body, being almost unbearable, making her scream in pain. The Sith didn't give her any time to think about the pang in her leg, as he threw her through half of the room as if she was just an empty crate. The young woman crouched down on the floor, one lightsaber out of her reach, clenching her hand around the hilt of the other as firm as she could. She breathed heavily, grimacing at the pain in her burned leg. She could feel him coming closer. _Get up!_ The familiar deep voice told her. _Embrace the Force!_

"I told you, I'm just getting white noise here!". Jim explained to the newly arrived crew-members. "I swear, we leave you alone for half an hour and the ship stops working." Doc shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but something is interfering with their communication-tools and with our computer interface." the smuggler said. The Lieutenant sat herself down slowly, eyes opened wide. "Oh Maker... It's another virus! It has to be. That Iarok Kreas, he's his right hand, it must be him!" she stammered, rushing at the computer terminal. "No! And we can't warn them!" Jim exclaimed, standing up, suddenly ponderous "Wait, wait, we can do it!". He switched on his communicator "RT-8, do you hear me? We need you, pal!" there was no reaction from the other end. "If you can hear me, you have to tell Lia that the Zabrak is there, too! Do you hear me?!". Doc laid a calming hand on the Smuggler's shoulder. "He's not responding, Jim. We need to make preparations for immediate departure once the others come back.". He said. The smuggler nodded absently "I will prep the engine. Jade, see what you can do to contain the virus." he said, walking out of the cockpit.

He had stopped right in front of her, red lightsaber at his side. She was crouching on the floor, the hard grip around her own lightsaber was loosening quickly as she entered her meditative stance. Time seemed to run slower. She heard him scoff the words: "Meditation won't save you from **this**!". The red blur came quickly, but the green light stood in it's way, vigilant. Red was retreating as Green pushed it slowly, but with determination away. Purple Lighting bolts came shooting towards the Jedi, as the Sith concentrated his Force. Absorbing the Lightning with her weapon, Keliana could feel his rage, his deep-seated hatred towards everything she represented, but it didn't matter. She felt the Force flowing through her, as she had when she had fought his agent. There was nothing else, not the pain in her leg, not the frustration of having lost Norman, not the fear of facing the Jedi Counsel. There was just the Force and a feeling of passion and determination rising inside of her. The world around her became a colored blur, each particle serving it's own purpose. Keliana made her way through the waves of corruption which were rushing at her defenses and called her second lightsaber into her left hand. Every incoming attack seemed to be missing her body. She could see his next moves, seconds before the Sith used them. He was a vicious aggressor but his defense was virtually absent. Most likely he never had to use it, until now. Now Keliana could see something else in the Darth's eyes alongside the hatred, it was fear. The fear of death as it approached him, slowly but steadily in the form of the young Jedi he loathed with all his corrupted heart. In his rising despair, Darth Rhagos threw nearby cargo crates at the blue and green blur in front of him, just to see them smashed into pieces, by the precise telekinetic bursts of the Jedi Knight.

Keliana could see the end of their fight in front of her eyes, as she jumped onto a thrown cargo box, aiming with her right lightsaber for the Darth's center of body, absorbing his last lightning attack with her left sabre.

The next moments Keliana didn't foresee, she never felt the Force wave approaching, as it invisibly pushed her far away from her beaten target. There was no sound, just heavy silence wrapping itself around the Jedi's body, like a massive cocoon, as she was being hurled across the room.

With great effort, breaking free from her former fighting trance, Keliana could decelerate her unwilling flight. The young woman panted heavily, trying to make out what has happened and what was happening at the far end of the room. Through an impenetrable veil of grey mist she could make out the features of two persons. One of them had to be the Darth, being dragged to his feet by the other one. The other body was more slender, wearing a hood and a cape, moving like water through the thick mist. Keliana could neither see their faces, nor anything else but the shadows of their figures. The silence was still pushing heavily down on her, as she tried to move forward, she was being held back by the invisible force. But the oddest thing wasn't the fog, or the silence. It was the fact, that Keliana couldn't sense another presence than those of the Darth and Hank in the room. There was no energy flowing from the figure next to the Sith Lord. Not able to move forward, the young Jedi tried to send out Force waves, towards the second figure. Through the fog she could make out a glistening weak light around the person's neck, and she could feel it now clearly, the presence of the third artifact. Suddenly the two figures in the mist were heading for a hidden exit. The Jedi started shouting: "Stop right there!" but not a single tone passed her trembling lips.

The heavy immobilizing silence was gone as soon as Darth Rhagos and the unknown Being left the prison. The deafening sound of a ship-wide emergency alarm was now replacing the former quietness. The whole space station began to shake uncontrolled, while the electricity was switching on and off again, making the prison-cells laser bars flicker. The ship-VI's voice sounded over the loud-speakers: "Rerouting all power to life support systems. Three Minutes and fifty Seconds to self-destruct.". The Jedi's eyes widened in terror. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said to herself. Keliana ran over to the cell controls disabling them completely and dashing towards Hank. The Bounty Hunter was holding his wounded head, standing up slowly and shaking: "What...what was that? Where did he go?". Keliana tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder, but Hank flinched from her touch, rushing up, shouting: "Why did you let him get away? The bastard is our only lead to Norman!". "He wasn't alone. They went that way, but...". "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked blankly. "They hit the self destruct button! We just have something over three minutes left!". "So, let's go get them already!" Hank shouted turning to the exit. "No, Hank, I need to find the particle-beam's controls and schematics! The Republic and everyone opposing the Empire is counting on us! Come on we need to hurry!" Keliana answered agitated, but when she saw Hank's expression it dawned on her. He watched her emotionless, his red eyes rigid and cold, answering dryly "No, you're on your own with that.". He didn't need to say anything more, Keliana understood him very well. She swallowed the lump of pain, saying neutrally: "I understand, but please get yourself to safety in time." As she saw the Chiss nodding uncommitted and leaving, the young Jedi turned on her heels rushing towards the prison's entrance. The opening mechanism was still disabled, so she Force-pushed the metal door open.

The whole Imperial personnel was in uproar as the vessel began to sway from side to side, seemingly accelerating by the second. Her communicator appeared to be working again, but she wasn't able to raise her crew. The Jedi couldn't understand what could have triggered the self-destruct mechanism, surely the Empire wouldn't destroy its own space stations willingly? She had no more time to think about it as she was dashing through the corridors in search for the central server room, being on her own now.

"What the heck just happened?" Jim exclaimed running his fingers over the star-fighter's control panels. The huge space station had suddenly been accelerating, taking the docked star-fighter with it, while the video-network link had abruptly gone dark and the Smuggler was desperately trying to get it working again. "I don't know, it seems like the power support on the whole space station has been cut off!" Jade explained watching the dark video screens. "But how are they getting faster...why?" Jim asked desperately. Doc was standing at the frontal window, his facial features darkened as he said: "Maker... they're evacuating!". Jim was rushing to the window, his eyes widening in horror as he saw countless emergency capsules being catapulted into the dark vacuum. The next thing the Smuggler saw, made him freeze with terror. "My god, It's not accelerating! The whole thing is falling into Korriban's gravity field!"

The space station seemed almost empty, as Keliana hurried through the shaking corridors. Leaving the majority of droids behind, the whole crew was abandoning the ship. "Two minutes and fourty-five seconds to self-destruct. All personnel evacuate immediately." the VI-s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Checking the virtual map on her communication-tool, the Jedi found her way to the central server room. The three war-droids in front of it were immediately opening fire at her as she dashed around the corner. Shielding herself from the blaster attacks with her lightsabers, Keliana rolled to cover behind a metal container. "Two minutes and five seconds to self-destruct. Evacuation in progress." it sounded over her head. "No time to loose!" she said to herself taking a deep breath, before she jumped out of cover to fight the droids.

Getting into the server room had been easy, unlike breaking the computer's complicated fire wall. The Imperial records were heavily protected and Keliana was working against time. Around her the ship was still quaking dangerously through space. She knew what was happening, she knew the ship was nearing Korriban's atmosphere quickly. Soon it would be too late to find an emergency capsule, if there were even any left. Her thoughts went out to Hank. She hoped immensely, that the Chiss had found a way to escape this death trap. How could all this have happened. Why the self-destruct order? Who or what triggered it? Who was the Darth's mysterious helper and why was he or probably she, wearing the Jedi artifact? She couldn't let herself get distracted by her stirred-up mind. A beeping sound behind her back made her prick up her ears and unsheathing both lightsabers she turned around abruptly. The little droid was rushing up to her beeping relieved: "Master/=unharmed./Need/evacuation./!/". Keliana lowered her sabers, "You gave me a real scare my friend! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to support Doc and Jade? Has something happened to them?" she asked concerned. The droid shook it's round head beeping exited: "No./ Scanned/ Video log/ Back/ at/ ship/./Master/ need/ evacuation./ Now. . / scheme/ against/ Master /!/". Keliana looked at her droid in confusion: "What scheme? What do you mean?" she asked. "One Minute and fifty Seconds to self-destruct." The Ship's VI resounded. "I need to find the particle beam's controls and schematics to disarm and destroy it!", the young Jedi said, browsing rapidly through the computer's folders. "Pause/.../Not/here/!/RT-8/search/for/it/= store/at/.../ship-bridge/!/" the little droid explained bouncing from side to side. "Then I have no time to loose!" Keliana answered turning to the door. "RT-8/=stay/here/trydisable/ship-destruct/! /Master/!/" it stated beginning to plug itself into the computer network. Keliana brushed its head thankfully saying: "I know I can count on you. Try sending any crucial information to the crew...if we don't make it in time." before the droid cut utter any objection the Jedi was rushing towards the bridge. _What kind of scheme was RT talking about?_ "One Minute and thirty seconds to self-destruct." the ship's VI's metallic voice reminded her.

"Why aren't they returning? We need to do something!" Jim exclaimed pacing up and down the cockpit. "We need to raise them. Why can't we establish a connection to her Holo-communicator?". "I've tried everything! We need to undock and leave the blast radius!" the Lieutenant explained. "Let me try it!" the Smuggler said pushing the cathar away from the console. "I am telling you Jim, there is no way..." Jade began. "Don't you "Jim" me!" he interrupted her unnerved. "There, it's just - Lia! Where are you? You need to evacuate immediately! The ship is about to fall into Korriban's gravity field! Hurry!" Jim shouted into the microphone as he saw the Jedi's flickering blue face in front of him. She appeared to be running fast. Doc came rushing beside the Smuggler. "Not possible. I need to destroy the beam's controls once and for all. The Republic and the Order are in great danger!" Keliana answered determined making Doc gasp for air. "What? No way! You're gonna get yourself killed!" James Carver almost yelled into the communicator, his eyes opened wide. "Jim, please. You need to get out of blast radius, just in case!" "No way, I'm gonna drag you out of there myself if I have to, you stubborn fool" he shouted resolutely. Keliana was almost smiling "Not this time, my friend. Please, you have to stand clear. RT is trying to stop the self-destruct mechanism, but I cannot guarantee it. Undock immediately, that's an order, Jim." she said sternly. "One Minute and five seconds to self-destruct." an artificial voice sounded in the background. "I am sorry, I need to go. Thank you for everything, my friends." Keliana said, ending the transmission.

Jade was pushing the paralyzed smuggler rudely away from the console, sitting herself in the steersman chair. "I am getting us out of here now. I need to report to the Counsel immediately, about this failed mission and you will not stop me!" the Cathar hissed menacingly. "Don't you dare, you little..." Jim began, getting ready to hurl the lieutenant out of the chair. "Jim, stop this!" Doc said holding him back with all his strength. "What are you going to do, stupid human?" the cathar asked starting the engines. "I am a commanding officer of the Republic, but you are just a piece of space debris our former captain has picked up. If it was up to me I'll just threw you out of the airlock back where you belong. But those kind of decisions are up to the Counsel and unlike other people I won't question their decisions.". "You stupid heartless bitch! How can you talk like that?" Jim shouted, still being held back by Doc Alden, who couldn't believe his ears either. "Order will return. One way or another!" Jade Mahari answered and pushed the Hyperdrive-button.

There had been no more resistance on Keliana's hurried way to the bridge. The commanding center was deserted as well, with the exception of several mechanic-droids, which were of no concern to her. The Jedi quickly found the central console, hacking herself into the system with the help of her communication-tool. The algorithms were simple enough. "Maybe the Sith didn't think that anybody would be able to get this far." Keliana said to herself. " Fifty Seconds to self-destruct." the countdown went on. Keliana tried to ignore the VI's counting of her last seconds, concentrating on breaking the passcodes and initializing the remote destruction of the particle beam. In her absorbed state of mind, she didn't feel the presence approaching her. "What are you still doing here?!" the Hunter's voice sounded right behind her. He gripped her hand trying to pull her away from the console. "No, go quickly. I'll handle this. Please!" the Jedi said, drawing herself away from the Chiss. "Why are **you** still here? Get away!" she added distressed. Hank took a deep breath letting her hand go. "Twenty seconds to self-destruct.". At this moment she hacked the code, of the hidden folders. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the emptiness on the screen. "It's not here...not anymore!" A heavy sigh passed her lips, as the Metallic voice began to count the remaining seconds: "Ten...nine...eight...". "I am so sorry I dragged you into this. I am sorry we didn't find Norman, I am sorry about this whole washed-up mission." The Jedi said. The Chiss put down his helmet embracing the young woman. "Don't." he just whispered. "...four...three...two...". Keliana and Hank waited for the explosion, for the fire and for the light. But there was nothing. The space station was still flying uncontrolled but yet in one piece, towards the planet of the Sith. "What?" Hank exclaimed confused. "RT must have stopped the destruction...by the Force!" the Jedi explained excited. "That was too close for my liking." the Hunter said. Suddenly the whole vessel was decelerating abruptly, as though it had hit a massive wall and Keliana and Hank were being hurled heavily against the console in front of them. The sounds around them were deafening, creaking and booming through the air. "We have entered Korriban's atmosphere!" Hank exclaimed. "Without shields the hull will incinerate.". Keliana held her right leg, which was hurting after the collision almost unbearably, as she hobbled to the captain's chair. Hank rushed to the steersman chair, trying to reroute power to the engines. "I can't do anything. The ship is falling uncontrolled towards the surface. We need to get to the emergency exit pods!" he told the Jedi. "It's no use. There aren't any left." Keliana answered sighing and supporting herself on the chair. They'll both die of the crash, without shields and without a working break engine, Keliana knew it. The Chiss walked up to her holding himself fast onto the consoles as the vessel was shaking severely. What use was the Force now? Keliana thought in those moments. She recited the Code in her mind, while Hank was still trying to get a reaction out of the dead consoles.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._

During the time of her mission Keliana could identify with the message of these few lines less and less. She had discovered such pent-up emotions inside her soul she never thought she had to experience again as a Jedi. But how could she ever stop feeling emotions? Like sorrow, pain, rage when there were plenty reasons to feel them? But also optimism, joy, trust, even if there were only few moments creating those feelings? After all she was still an organic being, living and breathing and not a droid, programmed to give the impression of life. Moreover the Code preached serenity as a goal, which was an emotion itself. Keliana had noticed this contradiction in the Code a long time ago, not saying anything to anyone on Tython, for she knew what would have happened. Moreover there was plenty of chaos in the Universe, the Jedi knew it. She had seen much of it today and during her whole mission. It seemed like the Universe couldn't work otherwise, the stars being scattered irregularly across space. But harmony could be found as well. In the moments of deep meditation, feeling the infinite extent of the chaotic Universe was giving the Jedi the serenity she needed. The last phrase however was the hardest. It was hard to believe in something which couldn't be seen, nor grasped. Not yet at least. The blaster shots pulled Keliana out of her thoughts. Hank had been shooting the computer console to bits "We're fucked..." he grumbled. The station was shaking around them as they were approaching the ground all too fast. Keliana was beginning to breathe in and out deeply, concentrating on her surroundings. There had to be a way to save them, at least to save Hank, for she was the one who dragged them all into this disaster. The Force was flowing through her body, curling itself up in every cell. _There is always a way. You know what you must do._ The familiar deep voice in her mind told her. _I think I do now. But how can I trust you, I don't even know who you are, or if you're even real._ She answered in her thoughts. _I am very real. You only have to trust yourself. And the Force._ The voice answered knowingly. Hank was shaking her by the shoulders shouting at her "Damn it Lia, now is not the time to meditate!". She was looking him into his crimson eyes, seeing Norman once more. "I know what I am doing. Just relax." she said taking his hinge shooter and securing them both at the broken console, while the Hunter stood there unable to understand her. "How...what?" he asked watching her crouching down and beginning to meditate. As he saw the blue barrier around them getting thicker and non-transparent it dawned on him and he fell silent, crouching down beside her, holding her by the shoulder.

The crash was imminent and Keliana could feel the ground approaching very fast. The hull had almost been thoroughly vaporized by the planet's atmosphere. But the Jedi concentrated all her inner Force on the defending barrier, it felt like a second hull around them, but this one couldn't be destroyed by physical force. Nonetheless the impact was still incredibly hard and ear shattering. The station was meeting the ground on one side, everything around the only two living passengers going up in flames. They had no time to loose, thus Keliana dragged the almost paralyzed Hank to his feet, while holding the barrier up, to protect them against the lambent flames. She could see the huge hull-breach not far from them. As he saw the nearing daylight, the Bounty Hunter got to his senses, quickly lifting the Jedi up, carrying her out of the burning vessel, while the protective shield was dwindling slowly. A barren red wasteland was lying in front of them as they stepped out of the wreckage. After several meters Hank let the young woman gently to the ground, taking a deep breath. The light was almost blinding Keliana, although she began to feel the cold creeping through her armor. Korriban was a dry place, but the average temperature ranged from -10 to ten degrees. In Spite of the harsh climate, or because of it, it was still the cradle of the Sith, home to the Sith Academy and ancient burial ground to the Dark Lords. Her leg was throbbing painfully as they left the vessel silently behind them. None of them was able or willing to say anything. Hank was staring vacantly into space breathing heavily. Keliana's thoughts were clouded again. Turning around she saw the vessel, steadily breaking into pieces, fire leaking from every corner. The sight was overwhelming her as she was beginning to grasp their situation, how they survived against all odds. Falling on her knees on the hard stone ground she let out a sigh: "RT... by the Force, he was still in there.". A wave of sadness rolled over her limp body. The Chiss was swiftly at her side: "I am really sorry about it, he was a clever one, but we need to get away from here quickly. This crash surely hasn't gone unnoticed. The Sith Forces will be here soon." The pain shot through her leg as the Jedi tried to stand up. Noticing her face contorted with pain, Hank went down on his knees inspecting the wound. "Lightsaber wounds are nasty. It will take a while to heal, we need to make sure it doesn't infect." he explained. "I've spotted caves in the mesa south-east from here." Hank added, picking Keliana up. "I can walk by myself!" the Jedi protested. "Sure... we're just faster this way. Now stop complaining." the Bounty Hunter said determined.

The caves were as dry as the rest of the forsaken planet. They hadn't come across a single drop of water on their way here. Sitting himself down on a rock-formation, Hank was shaking his flask tentatively listening to the slightly swashing sound. "You don't happen to have something to drink with you?" the Hunter asked hopelessly. "I **do** have a flask of water right here." the Jedi answered reaching into her pocket. Hank shook his head sighing: "I need something to **drink** , not to drown myself into.". He scanned the caves with his tired looking eyes. The Chiss had carried her most of the way, ignoring her objections thoroughly. As the adrenaline of the crash subsided the burning in the Jedi's leg increased. But there was something in the air which even caused her more pain. She could feel it now clearly, the planet's dark energy saturated their surroundings, leaving everything alive corrupted. She knew the dark energy wouldn't affect Hank, for he was strong-willed enough to withstand it on his own. The young Jedi hoped her training would be enough to help herself withstand the effects of the corruption trying to penetrate her thoughts.

Sitting herself down next to the Bounty Hunter she asked: "So, You were here before?" Hanks blue face looked at her frowning, replying in an unnerved tone: "Until now you should have noticed, that I don't like it if someone is rummaging in my thoughts. Don't use your Jedi-powers on me!" He moved a few inches away from the young woman. Keliana looked at him, taken aback, explaining slowly: "I didn't read your mind. It's beyond my knowledge of the Force. Besides I don't think anybody could... I simply drew a conclusion. You were introduced to me as the "Lord Hunter", thus your travels might have led you to the homeworld of the Sith." The young chiss watched her carefully. "I... sorry. It's just that I haven't had many good experiences with force-...-sensitive... persons." he explained. "I understand." Keliana replied sympathetically. Hank nodded continuing: "I've been here only once on business and since then I think I've outstayed my welcome.". Keliana stared at the rock in front of her, trying to bring order to her tangled thoughts. After a few silent moments she raised her head, looking at the Hunter: "I screwed up, didn't I?" she asked sighing. The chiss raised an eyebrow, answering: "What do you mean?". Keliana replied agitated: "Well, for once we didn't find the bloody artifact, neither did we find Norman, nor do we have the slightest clue where to look for both. I didn't even find the particle-beam's controls, the whole folder was empty! Furthermore we've lost contact with all our allies and have no possibility of contacting them. Oh, yes, and we've crashed on the sodding homeworld of the Sith with a bloody space station to round it all up!". The young Jedi was glaring at the Hunter, she could feel that the planet's dark energy was trying to get a hold of her mind and her force. The chiss watched her frowning with his red eyes " **If** you put it that way... but we're still alive. That's gotta count for something! And there is one Sith space station less, which is always a win, actually.". "Which I didn't destroy, for once." Keliana took a deep breath, pondering: _But who did it then? The Sith would surely not destroy their own vessels, just to kill one Jedi. Or did they? Who else could be behind this? It all seems rather extreme..._ She raised her head and replied: "We need to find a way off this planet. Soon!". Hank nodded taking a sip from his flask "Korriban's spaceport is not far from here." he explained pointing in the direction. "But unfortunately it is also near the Sith Academy in the Valley of the Dark Lords.". "This crash gets better by the minute" Keliana said, grinding her teeth and feeling her injured leg. It was burning-hot now and swollen, the inflammation was proceeding and would soon become a sepsis. They had to leave the planet immediately, otherwise she would be to weak to keep her dwindling force hidden from the Sith. "So, how do we proceed?" she asked the Hunter.

"I am really sorry. But we had to leave! We couldn't get any closer to Korriban, or it would have caused a political incident!" Jade defended herself against Doc and Jim. "You and your bloody politics!" Jim cried, weaving his arms in the air. "It was our **duty** to save them! And we just left them on this death trap! How can you be so calm?" The smuggler was enraged and deeply grieved. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to his Jedi friend, he didn't want to utter the words, in fear they might come true. Doc, who was sitting next to him, his arms folded, tried to keep calm and not to make any rash decisions. The lieutenant seemed to be her old self again and not the mad harpy she had been when she pushed the Hyperdrive-button and made them quit the battlefield. But there was something else and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. "We'll just travel back to Tython and explain everything to the Counsel. They will know what has to be done." The cathar said calming. She was standing at the counter, preparing drinks and food. _As if nothing has happened._ Doc thought watching her. "Oh your precious Counsel always knows everything better. So why didn't they search for their bloody artifacts themselves?!" Jim exclaimed banging his fist on the table. "Because they trusted us. They thought we were capable enough. But even Jedi can be wrong sometimes." Jade replied putting the plates on the table and sitting herself down opposite to the two men. "I've already punched in the coordinates. We will soon be there." she added, starting to eat. "I raise my glass to you, Jade. May you always be able to stay that calm when all hopes lost." Jim said bitter nodding towards Doc, who did also raise his glass. "To our beloved captain... May she be safe and sound." He said taking a mouthful of his beverage. Jim downed his drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "She is not dead! She can't be..." the smuggler said grinding his teeth. "I'm hoping that to, Jim." Doc answered laying an arm around the grieving man's shoulder. His arm was getting heavier as they were sitting at the table, staring into space and he was struggling to keep his eyelids open. The smuggler next to him was breathing heavily, almost as if snoring. "What...?!" He began as he felt the pang of a needle in his neck. The cathar's mouth was at his ear hissing low and menacingly "You should have drunk everything up... Brad."

"So you're actually saying, there's no way to sneak past them to a shuttle?". Keliana combined. "None that I can think of. " Hank replied. He had drawn an orientation map in the red dust on the cave's floor. It showed the direction where they headed and the landmarks he could still remember from his last visit. "Unless you can hide us with you're Force.." he pondered. The Jedi shook her head : "I'm not familiar with this sort force-camouflage. I can only hide our life forces but not our bodies." she explained. "Neither do I have a stealth generator." the Chiss said. "Not the sneaking type, are we?" he added smirking. "No we're not." Keliana replied. "But that doesn't help us in this situation. We can't just knock at their door saying: "Hey guys, we were just passing by, can we borrow your shuttle? You will never get it back, but lets call it that way, okay?"" she added. Hank was grinning from ear to ear saying: "No...but we could just knock their heads in and take it." "Yes, we could, but that would most probably be the last thing we did. We're outnumbered and outgunned. Plus, do you know what would happen if I unsheathed my lightsabers here? I'll give you a hint: Sith and Jedi aren't the best of friends. They wouldn't kill us...probably. But they would torture us until we told them everything we know about the Republic's plans, even if it is only little. Then they would try to negotiate with the Jedi Counsel for our lives, which of course would be just a bluff, because we will be already dead by them. At least me, not much use for a Jedi among Sith. They would use you for cannon fodder or as a slave in the mines back on Hoth..." the words were coming out of her mouth faster than she liked. Hanks face became a rigid mask as he looked at her with his crimson red eyes. _I shouldn't have said that. With his mother and..._ Keliana thought holding her breath. "You're saying what?!" the Hunter began, narrowing his eyes to slits. "Forgive me Hank, I... it's this sodding planet. It's energy carves its way into my thoughts. I'm trying to resist -". The chiss stood up, glaring at the Jedi: "Then try harder!" he growled. "We have no other choice than to try to sneak past them and hijack a space-craft. Especially because it's empty now." he said shaking his hip-flask.

With every step they took towards the Sith Academy and the Valley of the Dark Lords Keliana sensed the darkness trying to penetrate her mind. She still had the power to fight it, but her legs were getting heavier and the dryness around them wasn't helping at all. In the distance she could make out the features of huge rock-formations which almost appeared humanoid. As they came nearer, the Jedi could make out the enormous hunched figures of ancient Sith Lords carved in dry reddish rock. They hadn't come across any resistance so far. The planet seemed almost deserted to Keliana as they made their way through the arid environment. Suddenly a load roar broke the silence in which they were walking. A speeder bike was approaching them rapidly from behind. It's pilot wasn't even looking at them as he passed by, but he noticed them, as soon as Hank catapulted him of his vehicle with his rocket backpack, leaving the Sith unconscious on the ground. "That was rather harsh." Keliana remarked, walking to the Sith's limp body. "I've just provided us a life-saving disguise!" the chiss said, looming over his victim. "Look he's even got your height. What a coincidence!". He added. "Great, just great..." Keliana replied sarcastically, seeing where this would lead to. She went to the nearest rock-formation while the Hunter was removing the young Sith's clothes and throwing it piece by piece towards the Jedi. The young woman felt quiet uncomfortable taking off her clothes in the middle of the desert and putting on Sith clothing. Of course it were just clothes, but as she pulled the armored black leather gloves over her hands a knot seemed to form in her stomach. Nonetheless she stepped in front of Hank who was keeping watch. "Pull on the hood and you make one convincing Sith! Here your lightsaber, my Lord." he said, mockingly making a curtsy. "No, don't give that to me. Just leave it here somewhere." Keliana said shaking her head. "Suit yourself. If you have to use your lightsaber it won't matter anyway if it is red or green" Hank replied throwing the saber in the sand, shooting it to pieces.

After they had tied the warrior up, they proceeded towards Korriban's spaceport, while the sun was beginning to set, painting the ground and rocks in crimson red. The Sith's armor was weighing heavily on the young Jedi, not just because of the massive metal padding, but because of the feeling, which was creeping down her spine while wearing it. It made her flesh crawl, for the feeling was oddly familiar. She tried to shake it of and focus on the task at hand. In the distance Keliana could make out the features of buildings carved in stone and of spacecrafts, lifting off and landing. "Here we are." Hank murmured next to her. They went around a corner and halted behind a large stone formation. "So how is this going to work?" the chiss asked her. Keliana didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life, she had completely no idea on how to proceed. "Err..." was all she could manage, as she looked into the crimson eyes in front of her. The hunter rolled his eyes saying: "Come on, you're better than this! You just crashed on a Sith's spacestation on their homeworld with not so much as a scratch.". "Well, that's almost true..." Keliana concluded, _I can't even stand on my leg properly_ she added in her thoughts. "...but **you** have been here before. And you know your way around the spaceport." the Jedi remarked. Hank scratched his chin watching the dust on his feet pensive "Yeah... and I think I have a plan. But it won't be easy...at all. And if we fail...you know what will happen." he said, exhaling heavily.

Hank's plan sounded almost feasible, although Keliana didn't like the thought of them splitting up in this dangerous surrounding. The Jedi was supposed to infiltrate the spaceport alone and unrecognized, for an alleged Sith would arouse the fewest suspicions on Korriban. The Jedi should then make out the next flight off-planet and purchase a ticket for her and room for a big crate in which Hank would be hiding, undetected by the inspectors, for Keliana would influence their thoughts by mind-control. _So far so good._ The young woman thought as she approached the buildings. No one had bothered her so far, nonetheless her heart rate accelerated quickly as she entered the spaceport. A loud buzzing filled the air. Everything seemed to be in an uproar. Keliana tried to act casual, leaning against a pillar next to where she was standing, fumbling for her holo-communicator. Nearby a couple of young Sith apprentices were arguing: "You can't be serious! A bloody spacestation crashing on a planet? On Korriban?! How is that even possible? Aren't they built for exactly **not** doing that?". "It wasn't just any spacestation it was the one of the voice of the Emperor!" a young chiss replied. The youngest one, a short-haired blonde human girl, exclaimed disbelieving. "Yeah, I hope that stupid Engineer will be punished and whipped in public!". Another human, a young boy with red hair remarked sniggering. "I heard it was a Jedi! And the scum survived the crash!" the third one, a Sith pure-blood, explained. "What?! Never! No one can survive that kind of crash! Have you seen the massive explosion? The flames were sky-high!" the girl replied agitated. "But it's true. That's why no spacecrafts are allowed to leave until the bloody Jedi is found and brought to justice. The Dark Counsel is in session right now to decide what to do with him once they find him..". A cold shiver ran down Keliana's back as she heard those words. She went around the next corner, as a group of heavily armed troopers entered the spaceport and crouched down behind a huge wooden crate. Her voice was a weak whisper as she informed Hank about their situation via holo-communicator. The hunter stayed silent for a long time and Keliana thought her communicator was broken again. "Well, I'm stumped." Hank sighed. The Jedi sat down behind the crate, her brain working at full steam. They needed to hijack a spacecraft, there was no other option. If she didn't get treatment for her inflamed leg soon, she could loose it and if they were discovered they would loose even more. "I'll find us a fitting transportation. But one of us needs to sneak into the flight-control room and disable their defense system and their radar, so that they cannot follow us immediately. If we are in orbit we can hit Hyperdrive.". Keliana declared. At the other end of the line the woman could hear a gasp followed by Hank's voice stating: "Your plans are kind of always getting us into mortal danger... I'm in! Let me handle the security system, I've been there before.".

Thus Keliana left her cover, looking out for more guards or Imperial troops, but she could see none. The majority was probably searching for them in the desert or the vast cave systems. _Well who would be so reckless and suicidal to walk willingly into the arms of the enemy?_ She asked herself, while walking around the spaceport. The young woman could make out several signposted hangars. _We'll need a small spacecraft, which can accelerate quickly. We'll need an advantage in the atmosphere. Once we hit the Hyperdrive-button they won't be able to follow us._ She read the sign over the hangar next to her: _Starfighter-Hangar... Just what we need._ Keliana thought. The entrance didn't seem to be guarded. The Jedi cast a quick glance over her shoulder and slipped into the gangway, which was leading to the hangar. Her steps resounded in the long and brightly-lit corridor. Keliana couldn't make out any surveillance-cameras and was hoping that there wouldn't be any of them in the hangar, because she lacked the necessary equipment to shut them down inconspicuously. A thrown lightsaber was a little bit too conspicuous at this moment. The young Jedi entered the hangar, looking around carefully for any security. Detecting none, she walked with long strides towards the only parked vessel, a red star-fighter, which was standing in the middle of the otherwise empty hall.

"And so we meet at last." a deep and oddly familiar voice said. The pureblood Sith male was walking down the star-fighter's hatch. Keliana couldn't believe her senses, but the pang in her injured leg reminded her that she was indeed alive and awake. Making a few steps backwards she watched him approaching her slowly, but determined. He was huge. Being more than one head taller than her, his broad shoulders were towering over the young woman. He wore no hair, but his cheek tendrils were adorned with broad silvery rings. Keliana's reflexes kicked in and she unsheathed her lightsabers, assuming a fighting stance, although it didn't seem to make any sense. Aside from his physical fitness the Sith standing in front of her was so strong in the Force, he seemed to be radiating it. Four meters in front of the perplexed Jedi Knight, he stood still, one hand at his weapon's hilt, absorbing her features with his deep-red eyes. "What the...? Who are you?" Keliana asked, taken aback. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is: are you really the person I've waited for, for centuries. Or are you just another pawn in this game, that I've grown so sick of." the Sith replied, unsheathing his crimson lightsaber. Keliana didn't understand any of the things he told her and was almost taken off-guard as he charged at her, all of a sudden. She parried the heavy attack with both her lightsabers, pushing herself away from her opponent and making a backflip. The second her feet touched the floor, the massive pain from her leg shot through her body, almost paralyzing her. The Sith didn't give her a second to catch her breath, but charged at her once again with his blood-red saber. He didn't seem infuriated like Darth Rhagos, or malevolent like Silveth, but rather balanced and determined. His fighting was methodically and controlled, other than her uncle's attacks, which had been defined by his blind rage towards her. The young Jedi had problems standing straight, because she had to shift her whole weight on the unaffected leg. Gaining a foothold was mostly impossible in her state, Keliana knew. She needed either very potent painkillers or a bloody miracle, both equally unlikely at this moment. But she couldn't surrender, they've come this far. She wouldn't let that Sith in front of her cut off their only escape route from this dead-trap. The trap she had brought them into. The star-fighter seemed like the only way out of this mess. His strong physique would be more of an obstacle in the tight quarters than an advantage. He seemed to have read her thoughts, for he was trying to push her further away from the spacecraft with his lightsaber attacks and into a corner. Keliana knew she had only one try at this. The Jedi gathered all her remaining strength and force-jumped over the Sith's head. Her opponent was as skilled in the Force as he was in lightsaber-combat. He simply snatched her out of the air by Force, as if she was a ripe grape and threw her across the hall, without even flinching. Keliana slid several meters over the hangar's rough stone floor, only coming to halt by ramming her lightsabers into the ground. A warm feeling spread across her injured leg and the ground beneath her became dripping wet. Her burnt and inflamed flesh had opened up and gave way to a flowing red stream. The Jedi saw the black boots standing in front of her, unmoving. "Will you surrender?" the deep voice sounded above her. "No." she stated, her voice a breathless whisper. The young woman felt her body being lifted, her feet now dangling over the floor. The blood was flowing down her leg, trickling down in huge drops towards the red ground, covering the extinguished lightsabers in deep-red. The Sith Pureblood tightened his force-grip around her neck, making her gasp for air. "Will you surrender?" he asked her once again. She recognized the deep, husky voice, but it couldn't be. "No." she wanted to say, but a mere croak came out of her dry mouth. He raised her higher, so that their faces were on the same height, not loosening his grip around her neck. Keliana looked him into his crimson eyes. It wasn't hatred she saw. The Sith's eyes seemed cold and determined, but there was something else. They were demanding eyes, and Keliana thought she could see a glimmer of hope, but that could also have been the massive lack of oxygen her brain had to endure. The Sith seemed to try to penetrate her mind while looking her deeply into the bloodshot eyes. Keliana extended her right arm, trying to call her lightsaber into her shaking hand, in vain. The massive blood-loss and the choking, made her feel drowsy and it became difficult to form a coherent thought. "You think too much. You have to do more." the Sith said menacingly.

"Good job, Wrath!" a voice sounded behind Keliana. "You've found and beaten the scum that has destroyed my space-station.". The Jedi could feel the pressure around her trachea loosening, as she was dropped down rudely on the wet floor. An extreme cough overwhelmed her as she gasped for air. "Well, she's not dead yet... a pity." Darth Rhagos concluded. Keliana could now see the group of people, standing in the hangar's entrance. Darth Rhagos was flanked by several well-armed Troopers. Furthermore she could make out the features of many more Sith Lord's, their lightsabers hanging at their waist-belts. She hadn't felt them approaching before, but now she could sense the breathtaking Dark Energy radiating from them. Keliana tried lifting her head, but it felt like trying to lift a bag of cement. "She's of no use dead to the Emperor." the Sith pureblood stated dryly. A low grumble came from the direction of the group, standing in the entrance. "What do you mean, Wrath?" Darth Rhagos' voice sounded angry. "I've been instructed to bring her and her associate before him. Alive." answered the Sith. Darth Rhagos' maniac laughter filled the hangar, resounding from the walls. "A bloody Jedi crashed **my** space-station on Korriban! A crime only punishable by death. If we kill her right now and send her head as a message to her deranged Order, maybe they'll finally understand that peace is a lie..." Rhagos shouted at the Sith. A cyborg, standing next the infuriated Darth asked taken aback: "Lord Scourge...what do you mean by associate? There was only one track of footprints leading from the crash-site." A consenting murmur was going around the group. The husky voice above Keliana replied coldly: "Dear members of the Dark Counsel. If you or your lackeys would have analyzed the depth of the footprints thoroughly you'd know that this fly weight here couldn't make them this deep. She was probably being carried by her associate, a male Bounty Hunter, already apprehended by my troops.". The words made Keliana cringe. _Hank..._ she thought, trying to raise herself up once more. The Sith Pureblood named Lord Scourge saw it and pushed her back to the ground, vehemently. "If my Lords have nothing more to add, I'll be doing my duty to the Emperor." Through her almost closed eyes Keliana could see the expression of disbelieve and fury on Darth Rhagos' face, as Lord Scourge ordered his now arriving troopers to bring the Jedi with them. "One moment, wrath. We have a shipment of new apprentices for the Emperor's royal guard. I hope you don't mind taking them with you." The cyborg stated. There was a brief silence and the Sith answered: "Of course not, everything for the Emperor and the Dark Counsel." The last thing Keliana saw, before unconsciousness overwhelmed her, was the Sith Lord's long dark cape waving in front of her.

The cathar was sitting in the star-cruiser's cockpit, utterly pleased with herself. She had shut down the blabbering protocol droid, which had been most satisfying. Both men were in the med-bay, completely sedated and no threat to her mission any longer. Once she brought them to the Republic's prison on Belsavis she would be rid of them forever. She didn't even have to kill them herself, the criminals down there would do the rest for her. It was the perfect crime, just like the affair with that bloody, stubborn Jedi-girl. Reprogramming her little droid had been so easy, nobody suspected the virus to be coming from her, how should they, she was a respected Republic Lieutenant. The little droid had started the space station'- self-destruction sequence, after it had transmitted the weapon's files and coordinates to her, just like she had programmed it to. It didn't even know what it was doing as it betrayed its master. "Stupid machine..." Jade Mahari had to laugh to herself as she punched in the coordinates of Belsavis. Jedi and their bloody mind-tricks. Most of them thought that their knowledge of the Force made them superior and even immune to treason. But the Sith were even worse, feeling untouchable and sovereign to everyone who was not themselves. They would all learn how to behave soon enough. The cathar stood up, smoothening her uniform, and went to the beeping holo-communicator. Once the connection was established she said: "Mission accomplished. I've got the particle-beam's data and its coordinates and have already sent men to bring it under our control. The scientists and engineers have already altered the mechanism, using the weapon's blueprints. It will soon be functional.". The voice from the communicator replied: "Good work Lieutenant. It's a great pleasure to work with you, as always.". "Of course…" Jade stated, adding: "I'm currently transporting the rest of the crew to the Republic's prison on Belsavis. Whereas the girl and the chiss were still on the space-station as it was entering Korriban's gravitational field on self-destruct-mode. I'm afraid they are no more.". "I know, I can't feel her Force any longer, it is a real pity, I have grown very fond of her, but war always demands sacrifices. May she finally find peace in the Force." the voice stated sadly, explaining "War is a just product of passion and uncontrolled emotions. After our mission is accomplished, there will be none of those left to pester the galaxy. Do what you have to, to get the beam altered and functional until the end of two fortnights. I will deal with the Counsel." The cathar nodded, replying. "Yes, Master Evran. I will do as you command, as always".

A horrible feeling was creeping down Keliana's spine as she reopened her burning eyes. Around her, engines were humming quietly, as she was lying on a hard med-bay bed in an otherwise empty and unknown room. The Jedi was trying to sit up and terror struck her again as she saw the shackles on her hands and feet, as well as the broad leather strap around her abdomen, fixating her to the bed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. The pain in her leg was mostly gone, so apparently her captors had patched her up again and given her painkillers. She still had her borrowed and torn-up clothes on, but both her lightsabers were gone. Lying on the bed, Keliana started meditating, trying to absorb the new surroundings. Her thoughts were chaotic and she had difficulty keeping her concentration up. Moreover she felt the imminent presence of an incomparable power, which made her cold skin crawl. All of a sudden the door was being pushed open rudely and two troopers entered the room, followed by Lord Scourge and a medical-droid. The male Sith stood before her bed towering over her, without looking her into the eyes. He gestured to the troopers to unstrap her, stating coldly: "You won't talk unless asked to. You won't lift a finger unless told to. You will do as he commands or you will learn how to obey the hard way." Her thoughts went around in circles as the two troopers dragged her out of the room by the arms, following the Sith down the gangways of the space-station. It seemed bigger to Keliana than Darth Rhagos' former station and it felt like ages were passing by as they were walking through the gray corridors. Her captor didn't utter a single word on their walk and just kept pressing on. Keliana remembered his words: "... _are you really the person I've waited for, for centuries..."_ _How is this even possible? I know he has to be the voice from my dreams, but...a Sith?_ They arrived at a huge hall. The great power the young Jedi had felt before seemed to be originating from here. At the far end of the hall, Keliana saw the features of a massive metallic throne towering five meters above the ground. On it sat a rather slender figure, masked and dressed in long brown robes. The Pureblood Sith came to a stop six meters away from the throne, going down on one knee and bowing his head. "My Emperor, I bring before you the Jedi Knight Keliana Evran.". The Sith Emperor waved a hand towards his servant in gratitude, replying: "Well done, my Wrath! I am grateful that you have finally brought her to me. One of my lost children…" The Jedi was looking at the man on the throne in disbelieve: "Children...? What...?" she asked taken aback. The Sith Lord turned around abruptly, glaring at her with his blood-red eyes: "What did I tell you?" he asked, pushing her to the floor with his mind. A loud laughter sounded from the throne: "My dear Wrath, please, don't be so harsh to my little girl. She doesn't know her way around here, yet. We have to give her some time to learn and adapt to our ways!" The young Jedi stood up quickly, pushing the Emperor's Wrath violently away from her, walking in long strides towards the figure on the throne. "Stop this nonsense! Tell me: **What** have you done to Hank?! **Where** is the Jedi Consular Norman Blake. And **what** do you want from **me**?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, unnerved, her body trembling in fury. A precise kick in the back of her right knee made her go down in front of the person on the throne, who was shaking with laughter now. "You **will** kneel." a deep menacing voice hissed into her ear. The Emperor stood up and approached her slowly, speaking low but determined: "Once I'm done with you, my child, your former friends will mean nothing to you compared to the power you'll be wielding. Until then..." She managed to push the incoming force-wave away from her, towards the Emperor's Wrath, making him stagger. The following violet lightning bolt struck Keliana right into her heart and darkness closed in.

The cell was big enough to lie down, but sleep never found her for more than a few minutes. The cold hard metal floor wasn't that bad, once she was tired enough, but the sounds... _They will drive me mad._ The young Jedi thought. Every quarter hour a long shrieking sound reminded her where she was. Then her torturer would come in and inflict physical and psychical terrors on her, strapping her onto a rack making her see visions of the past, occasionally letting her feel the pain of a precise lightning bolt to her temples or her not yet fully-cured leg. He was a Sith Inquisitor and a Zabrak, on top of it. His tattoos ran down his face and if the dim light shone in a certain way, Keliana thought she could see a scar on his lip. But she knew it was probably just the sleep-deprivation or the growing hunger, or the constant dehydration. At moments she wondered how much a person could endure, until the body couldn't take it anymore. She knew her body couldn't take much more of it, but her mind was persistent. _They don't want me dead...Just broken._ The Jedi thought to herself on the freezing floor. "And they will succeed." she whispered into the darkness, a wave of fear washing over her.

Chilling darkness, seeping through the perforated skin, reaching broken bones. No pain, no fear, no

hope, just coldness. Every hour, minute and second; time crawling through ducts of freezing red fluid. Green turning red; red turning black. Crimson eyes reaching through the deafening darkness uttering lost words in a deep husky voice; _Fight… Resist… Individuality…Personality…Don't forget…_

Things that never were, cannot be forgotten. Children, who were never born, cannot die.

The dark Apprentice rose from her long dreamless sleep carrying out her past-due deeds.

He had tried calling out to her as she approached his limp body, slowly, menacingly. Countless times he shouted her name in a trembling voice, telling her to stop, telling her to wake up. Her darkened eyes looked at him, unblinking, in disgust, as she turned up the power of the electric shocks, making him twitch in agony. His blue skin was turning darker with each interrogation, the pain was growing unbearable. How did this happen? Who was that woman in front of him, his only friend, the one he had followed into hell and back… No this had to be hell, he was dead and this was the punishment for his countless crimes. It had to be. Seeing her; desperately trying to reach out to her… in vain.

The day they dragged his tortured body into the oblong arena the chiss knew his days were numbered. But he didn't expect his opponent.

The two men were standing in front of each other, as the taller one fell to his shaking knees, weakened, letting out a heavy breath. A guard threw two blaster pistols in his direction; he didn't even bother to pick them up. Lord Scourge stood at the edge of the battle ground, watching the events carefully, not letting the young woman next to him out of sight. Her green eyes had darkened and her curls were framing her pale expressionless face. It was a pity that she had fallen to him, like so many before her. He had been so sure, that she was the person from his vision; the one who would stop the Emperor's mad and deluded plan. The first time he had felt her Force, years ago, he knew that she was the one. After he lost her, he had searched the galaxy for her, in vain. The Jedi had protected her well, not letting her out of his sight. But why didn't he bother to save her now? It didn't make any sense. Anyway there wasn't anything, anyone could do for her now. She was just a pawn, like so many others.

"NO! You can't be…please…Brother!" the elder chiss cried out, as the younger one unsheathed his double-bladed crimson lightsaber. "You are no brother of mine." The young Sith stated coldly, walking towards his confused opponent. "A person who gave me away to an Order of weak hypocrites is no family, but my one true enemy." He hissed menacingly. "What?! I wanted to **save** you from a life of hate and servitude! I wanted to give you a future; one my only brother deserves!" The young chiss lunged at the older one pushing him down to the dusty floor, aiming his crimson blade at his pulsating throat. Sweat was glistening on the Bounty Hunter's skin, where the heat of the lightsaber was touching it. His wet eyes were widened, not in fear, but in sadness. "I am your brother Norman and I am sorry. I am sorry that I have failed you." The young Sith growled, replying. "Yes, you have failed me. You kept me from my true destiny, at my father's side!" he pointed at the laughing robed human, standing next to the emperor's throne. "Yes, my son. Show me your loyalty through this final test. Kill the traitor!" the man shouted through the hall, while the spectators cheered. The hunter's eyes were filled with tears of rage and sorrow as he whispered, ignoring his father's interruption: "I hope you'll find peace, my brother, one day…"

 _Peace…_ a mere word hovering in the dark void, almost blindingly bright. A warm wave melting the debilitating cold away.

 _Emotion, yet Peace._

 _Ignorance, yet Knowledge._

 _Passion, yet Serenity._

 _Chaos, yet Harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force_

No, not death; not now, not here, not him. An irresistible current rushed through the Apprentice's body.

Fingertips itching, hands closing tightly around the weapons' handles; strong feet pushing the tense body from the ground, into the arena.

As her feet touched the ground again, the young woman woke up once more. Not as her old self, but not as a controlled existence either. She was renewed, yet the same, for better or for worse.

Lord Scourge stood at the edge of the battle-ground, watching the events in disbelieve, as the other spectators around him. He could make out the features of the Emperor, unmoving, sitting on his throne. If he was trying to subdue the young woman once more, he didn't show it. The human Sith Lord standing next to him was obviously infuriated about the unintended interruption, waving his arms around in rage.

The sudden Force-wave took the younger chiss off-guard and he was hurled several meters away from his target. The woman stood between the two brothers, crimson lightsabers raised in front of her chest, facing the younger one. "Stand down, Norman." She stated, her voice cutting through the audience's enraged shouts like a razor. "Keliana?! Are you…?" the hunter began, still lying on the ground. "Myself? Maybe… but this is definitely not your brother anymore." She answered coldly without turning her gaze from the younger chiss. The Sith brushed the dust off his robes, scoffing at her. "And who are **you**? Another imposter, claiming to be someone you're not?" Taking a few steps towards him, the young woman said in a low, familiar voice: "I am your wake-up call, old friend." _It's her… finally…_ the Sith pureblood thought and a brief smile hushed over his lips.

The young chiss burst out laughing: "Friend, you say. What kind of person leaves his "friends" to be taken away by the enemy? Never searching for them, or trying to get them back? Do tell me!" he shouted at the woman through the hall. "We **were** searching for you, brother!" the Hunter yelled. "I wasn't talking to you, bastard." the young Sith replied, lashing out a force-wave and pushing the chiss harshly away. "I will come back to you later… after I have finished off this arrogant little bitch." He added grinning.

Her head was still hot and spinning as the young woman stood in the middle of the battle-ground. Ear-shattering screams and shouts sounded all around her. She saw the grin on his face, a face she had known and cared for, once. He was rushing at her, crimson blades spinning in front of him, relentlessly. She parried the incoming blows instinctively, being pushed back slowly, but steadily. Her mind was her own again, but it felt… _Odd…_ Her whole body felt as if she hadn't used, or sensed it in a very long time. Gaining control had been extremely trying and she still seemed to see everything through a thin veil of mist. It was hard to form coherent thoughts, yet to tell her body to carry them out. The force-lightning struck her right in the center of her body, paralyzing her for a short time; long enough for her opponent to kick her hard in the guts, making her scream in agony. She fell to the floor, cringing in pain. He ripped her left lightsaber out of her sweaty hands by Force, smashing it against the nearest wall. The young woman rolled away swiftly, as the red blurr came down, hitting the ground next to her hard. "You always thought you were better than me in combat, didn't you?" the chiss hissed as he slashed at her, unforgiving. "The dark side offers a kind of power beyond your understanding. But only to those who embrace it willingly." He grinned, his eyes glistening menacingly in the bright light. _You were always struggling… blinded by the Light side. Unable to see the truth in the dark…_ her head was tingling, the voice was trying to penetrate her mind again, to control her once more. " **NO**!" she yelled, her lightsaber falling to the ground, as she pressed her hands against her pulsating temples. "Get out of my **bloody** head!" She heard the steps getting closer; she saw the red light, too late. A searing pain shot through her left eye, rushing to her brain, filling her body from head to toe. The young woman cried out in agony, unable to see anything through her damaged eye. Rage was burning inside her. She heard the laughter in front of her. "Yes, do you feel the anger? How it empowers you? I don't need a wake-up call. My own father woke me up from the illusion I was living in." Norman's voice told her. The red light came down on her, quickly.

But it never hit her. A shot and cry of pain sounded in front of her as Norman dropped down in front of her to his trembling knees. The lightsaber rolled out of his limp hands as his body slumped to one side. "I…" he gasped, gripping his chest. Through her undamaged eye, the young woman could see the hunter standing behind his brother, blaster pistol held in his trembling hand. "Keli…" Norman began, reaching out to her face looking her in the eyes. "What… what have I done?" he said, breathing heavily, as she took his hand into hers. "Just a flesh wound…" the woman answered weakly, her face still distorted with pain. The hunter fell to his knees next to his brother letting out a heavy sigh. "Why, Norman…" he uttered, his voice a mere whisper. The younger chiss turned his head around and looked his brother straight into the eyes, recognizing him for the first time. "Hank, my brother?… I am so glad to see…" he began as a cough overwhelmed him. "No, don't talk, please…" Hank replied, taking the younger chiss into his arms, carefully. "I am thankful, Hank." Norman continued. "I have made grave mistakes, but now I can see clear again. I am sorry for what I've done. You are the one who saved me in the end. Please..." The young chiss voice was merely an unintelligible whisper as Hank lowered his ear to hear him speak.

Jedi Norman Blake drew his last breath as he was laying in his brother's arms. A heavy, unbearable silence filled the hall. " **NO! WHY?** " the older chiss cried out in grief holding tightly to his brother's body, as he joined the Force. He stood up, infuriated, gripping his blaster pistol tightly, pointing it at his father at the edge of the battle ground. " **YOU**! **You** turned him! **You** made us fight! **WHY**?" he shouted. "It was a test." The man replied coldly. "And you have passed, my son." He added. Hank was shaking his head in confusion. " **WHAT**? A fucking test? I killed my own brother…" he shouted. "I killed my own brother…" he spoke under his breath. The Bounty hunter dropped down on his knees, sobbing silently, his whole body shaking "I cannot… I **will** not live with this." he whispered, putting the gun to his head. The young woman acted swiftly and destroyed the pistol by force. It fell to pieces in the chiss's hand, as he tried to pull the trigger. "Stop this!" she yelled as she rushed towards him. The Bounty Hunter flinched away from her, replying weakly "Why? So you can hurt me more? No pain you cause can match the one I am feeling right now." Keliana was confused, whispering: "What? More...?"

At this instant a battalion of Imperial Troops rushed into the arena, rifles aimed at the both of them, but the woman in particular. A cry of rage came over her lips, as she called the lightsabers into her hands, unsheathing them. The chiss was still on his knees, letting the Imperial troops drag him away, without any resistance. The woman on the other hand was putting up a fight, taking down four troopers until they rammed the sedative into her left arm. They dragged her back to her former torture cell. The Sith Pure-blood watched the Emperor, who was sitting unmoved on his throne, while the man next to him walked away with long angry strides. As he left the arena, Lord Scourge thought he felt an emotion he had almost forgotten: hope.

As Keliana woke up, she was lying on the torture cell's cold floor. There was only blinding pain, where her left eye had been. Her head was spinning sickeningly as she tried to sit up. _He will try to get into my mind again. I had the power to kick him out once… or twice? But a third time? Unlikely..._ The thoughts were filling her pounding head as she was trying desperately to think of a way to get out of her misery.

A sound came from the rusty lock on the metal door. The young woman stood up, readying her body to jump at her torturer's throat, when he entered the cell. Once the door opened a surprisingly massive Force Wave pushed her hard against the cells wall. A broad muscular hand wrapped around her tense neck, securing her head against the wall. She flinched as another gloved hand neared her face. A warm feeling was spreading out from her injured eye, making the searing pain go away, as the medi-gel worked it's way through her cells, while confusion was spreading in her head once more. Her lips formed the words "What...?" "Don't say a word." the Sith Pure-blood told her in a low and familiar husky voice. "We have to get out of here, fast." he declared loosening his grip around the woman's neck carefully. In a blink of the eye he lay down on the floor, his own lightsaber aimed at his pulsating throat. "What the...?" He began confused. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You **brought** me here, nearly **killed** me in the process and now I should **trust** and **follow** you?! Do you take me for a bloody fool?!" she shouted at him, aiming the crimson blade at his prominent cervical artery. "Keep your voice down you moron!" the Sith hissed in a low voice. "Or what?!" Keliana replied menacingly. "You'll alert the guards." Lord Scourge explained. "Too late for that, Wrath, you disloyal dog!" a voice behind Keliana stated dryly. A wave of energy pushed her rudely out of the way of the force lighting, aiming for her body. She could hear a croaking sound coming off the torturer's lips as the Sith pure-blood force-choked him, his feet dangling helplessly over the metal ground. "Shut up, idiot." he hissed, as the Zabrak fell unconscious. As the body fell limply to the ground he turned around to face the woman. "I have my reasons for everything I did. And I will explain them to you. I am your only way off this station and you cannot be this stupid not to realize that.". The blood rushed into Keliana's pounding head. Was that bastard in front of her really serious? First he got into her head, even helping her in dire situations, then he almost killed her before giving her to the Emperor and now he wanted to help her to get off this damned ship while insulting her? Rage was burning inside her, like never before." I should kill you where you stand." she growled, grinding her teeth, glaring at the Sith in front of her. "Just so that we're clear: I won' t leave without my friend. ". The Sith Lord let out a sigh. "I don't know if he will call you that any longer...but if you insist. Now, return my saber, Jedi." he stated stretching out his hand. Keliana watched his huge hands wearily, retaking a defensive position. Scourge rolled his crimson eyes "Or do you really need three lightsabers?" he asked, producing two sabers from his waist belt. The young woman gripped the sabers, reluctantly parting with his. "Alright now, pull on your hood, stay close and be ready.". Keliana had enough of this station, the Sith and the one standing before her in particular. Keliana watched him annoyed and confused, asking: "What for?" "For anything." he replied dryly turning towards the door and leading the way.

Keliana was surprised no one stopped them as they were walking through the corridors. He was hiding her force she could feel it. _I could have done that myself..._ She thought and a hot wave of fury washed over her. But she didn't utter a word nor an objection as they advanced through the spacestation. She could feel Hank's energy not far from them, although it seemed very weak. A cold shudder ran down her spine as they arrived at the cell's metal door for it felt uncomfortably familiar. The Sith typed in the code and the door sprang open. Fighting the urge to hold her nose, or to throw up, Keliana entered the tiny chamber. It was empty, except for a bundle of rags in one corner. "Hank...?" Keliana asked into the dark. The pile of cloth began to shudder. The Sith behind her seemed impatient but stood in the door unmoving. Slowly the young woman approached the corner, going down on one knee, reaching out for the chiss. "Hank..." she said, her voice a whisper. He flinched away from her touch. "Be gone! I can't bear this anymore!" "What? Hank, please I know this is hard, but we have to leave. Immediately!" Keliana said, taken aback, trying to put a calming hand on the hunter's tense back. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, burying himself into the corner, glaring her in the face. "I trusted you. I followed you into hell. I..." he hesitated, shaking from head to toe. "I can't look at your face anymore...You're no longer her. Leave me!" Another shudder crept down the young woman's spine. And it dawned on her. "What...what have I done?" A huge hand touched her shoulder briefly. "We have to leave, or someone will notice." the husky voice told her. "Please, Hank. I don't understand, I don't know what I've done. But please you have to trust me now." The chiss looked at her with his darkened eyes, his blue face a haggard mask. "How can I ever trust you…anybody. You were the only one…for me… I can't. I won't! If you have any mercy left in you, leave me alone!" He stammered. Keliana frowned at him "No, Hank, I won't leave you." She stated. "I won't go, you'll have to drag me out!" the Hunter yelled and Keliana could feel his fear. He was afraid of **her**. "Then I will carry you… as you carried me." the young woman stated. The chiss's lips formed an objection. "I'm sorry." She added as she penetrated his weakened mind, leaving him unconscious. "He will be a problem." The Sith Lord stated dryly. Keliana shook her head, putting the young chiss over her shoulder, using the Force to bear his weight, even though he seemed like only skin and bones now and nothing compared to his former self. She pulled the hood over his head and followed the Sith Lord out of the cell. Scourge led the way, as they left the prison-block behind them. His paces became longer, faster and Keliana had great difficulty keeping up with him. _There is no other way…_ she told herself as they walked in silence. "We're almost at the docking station." He stated, without turning around. Her heart should have rejoiced at the thought of leaving the world of the Sith, to return to her friends, go to Tython. But her heart felt as if little ants were crawling in it, nibbling at her flesh, eating it slowly away. _What have I done as the Emperor's pawn…as his child?_ The cold crept down her back. At this instant they arrived at the docks. Only two Guards, dressed in red, were watching the entrance, as they approached them. They bowed before the Sith Lord, not even noticing the woman and her unusual baggage beside him. As they passed them, a voice resounded from behind. "Hold them! They mustn't get away. Or **he** will have your heads!" Keliana's torturer yelled hysterically. Scourge let out a sigh. "Should have killed him..." He remarked, unsheathing his lightsaber. The first one was taken off-guard, having Scourge's lightsaber cut through his guts. The second one was faster, aiming with his saber for the young woman. Unable to reach for her sabers, Keliana backed away, as fast as she could. The guard advanced quickly, slashing his lightsaber at her. Her barrier absorbed his attack, pushing him back into the Sith Lord's bared blade. "You will not get off this station alive!" the Zabrak shouted enraged, force-jumping to them. Keliana raised her left hand instinctively, catching him by force in his flight. "Neither will you." She hissed, tightening her force-grip around his throat, squeezing the last breath out of him. As the dead body fell to the ground she shook her head as if waking from a dream. "What, what did I do…?" "He was a bastard and he tortured you. The galaxy is better off without him." He had to have noticed that her left hand was shaking uncontrollably, for he added: "Now is not the time to fall apart. Let us leave already." The Sith Lord ushered the woman through the doorway. Only three vessels were inside the docking-bay as they entered it. The Sith Lord headed straight to the Starfighter, standing at the far end of the hall. Keliana seemed to recognize it from their first meeting, on Korriban. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the Spacecraft, unable and unwilling to take another step forward. "What is it **now**?" the Sith Pureblood demanded unpatiently, rolling his eyes. "Where…where should we go?" Keliana asked, her voice a whisper. "As far away from here as we can get, for now." He replied. The young woman nodded, entering the vessel. _There is no other way…_ she said to herself.

"I am very sorry my Emperor, but it seems they're out of our reach now." The Twi-lek said, bowing his head, his dark-green skin glistening in the dim blue light. "The former Wrath has freed her out of the prison and the chiss as well." The Sith Emperor sat on his metal throne, his hands folded, nodding slowly. "Yes, I know." "He also killed two royal guards on their way off the station." "I know that as well." the Emperor stated dryly. "But the torturer…"the Twi-lek began. "I know. She choked him to death. In pure, relentless rage." The Emperor concluded, sounding satisfied. "It is a pity that I've lost my power over both of them, but it seems they are still on the right path. The path which **I** have foreseen. The one that will lead to my final victory over death." Taking an even deeper bow, the Twi-lek answered "Yes, my Master. We will do anything for you and for the ritual."

He didn't even seem to bother listening to her. Keliana remarked as she stood in the cockpit behind the Sith's chair. "I need to tell the Counsel what happened! And I need to find my crew! They probably think we died at the crash." She told him, agitated. "They most certainly do so. Nobody could have survived that kind of collision." The Sith Lord replied, staring at his screens, without so much as looking at her. Keliana was infuriated. They had been travelling for two hours and he still hadn't told her where they were heading. Moreover Hank hadn't come to his senses and was still dead asleep, in one of the Starship's many cabins. The recent events must have robbed him of the last spark of energy he had left. Letting him rest was the least Keliana could do for him, after all he had endured. The thought alone made the unbearable knot in her stomach tighten. "I think we shouldn't return to your Counsel. Not yet, at least." Lord Scourge declared coolly, punching in coordinates into the blue interface. "What?! Why?" Keliana exclaimed irritated, glaring at the back of his bald red head. "Isn't it obvious? You, turning up, after weeks, in Sith robes in the company of a Sith and completely changed. What do **you** assume they might think? What do you think they might **do?** " the Sith Pureblood stated, not averting his glance from the flickering screens. "I am **no** Sith!" the woman growled, blood shooting into her cheeks. Scourge turned his head, looking her in the widened eyes. "No you are not. But you were sure acting like one in the past weeks." "What do you mean?" Keliana demanded, her voice almost trembling. The Sith turned around in his chair, slowly, fixating her with his crimson eyes. "Do you remember anything?" he asked her. Slumping down into a chair the young woman let out a heavy sigh. "Nothing, not even glimpses…" she muttered. _But it has to be something horrible_ she thought, staring into the void, thinking of the state they had found Hank in. _"I can't look at your face anymore...You're no longer her…"_ his fragile voice sounded in her head. She raised her head and looked the Sith straight into the eyes, asking weakly: "What have I done?" "What every child of the Emperor does. His will." Lord Scourge answered dryly. The young woman jumped out of the chair: "I am not one of his children, he has no power over me!" she yelled and stormed out of the cockpit. "Not anymore…" the Sith whispered and turned his attention back to the screens.

Keliana stormed through the Starship, her head pounding in rage. In front of Hank's cabin she came to a halt, taking a deep breath. The young woman felt as if she was going completely mad and she didn't know if she could take anymore. Taking a few deep breaths and praying that the chiss would finally be awake, she opened the door slowly. The Hunter was sitting on the bed, but jumped to the far end of the room as she entered. He was livid, his face a mask of pain and rage. "I have told you to leave me there! Why have you brought me here?!" he yelled at her. Keliana made a small step forward, but stood still as Hank backed further away from her, raising his hands in defense. "How could I leave you there, Hank?" she asked weakly shaking her head. The chiss's features showed his disbelief plainly. "The same way you did the rest… without so much as batting an eye!" He hissed. Keliana opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. "Speechless again? What do you want me to do? I tried **everything**...in vain. You weren't listening, you weren't even there." The Hunter said, his voice shaking. "Hank, I am sorry, but…" "What? **Now** you're sorry? You think **sorry** will mend this? You think sorry will bring back Norman?!" he yelled at her, his eyes widened in fury, tears streaming out of them. "I **killed** him, I killed my own brother to **save** you! And now I can't even look at your face anymore!" he screamed, averting his glance. "I…" Keliana began. "Leave me, just leave me alone! I can't listen to your voice." He yelled, but the young woman was unable to move. "Go!" he cried, throwing a stool towards her, hitting the wall. The noise made Keliana come to her senses, she ran out of the cabin, rushing to her own one, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against the cool metal door, slowly sliding down to the floor, sobbing silently. "No, what have I done…" Keliana said, under her breath, burying her head into her gloved hands. A sudden realization struck her as she looked down her robed body. She was still wearing the bloody Sith robes; **her** robes. A fury came over her as she stripped of the gloves and tossed them away violently, letting out a cry of anger. She stripped down to her underwear, throwing the armor as far away as the tiny space allowed her to. A wave of rage washed over her. She wanted to burn it all and the whole starship with it. Her whole body was trembling as she sat herself on the hard bed, in the middle of the cabin, burying her nails into the mattress. _Stop this nonsense_ she told herself. _You have to control your rage, remember your training…_ she thought. But all she could remember was Hank's face, full of pain and anger, staring at her through the darkness as she closed her eye.

The loud noise made Keliana awake with a start from her short and restless sleep. Cold sweat was glistening all over her freezing body. She couldn't remember the dream clearly; the images were all but a blur. As the young woman walked towards the door, the noise was fading away, though she could still feel the agitation and anger in the air. Still in her underwear, she opened the door slowly, peeking through the crack. She could now hear their voices, talking; not shouting nor yelling, but talking rather normal it seemed. She left her cabin frowning, tiptoeing carefully through the empty starship, hiding her Force. Their voices became clearer, as she neared the cockpit. "… this conversation is pointless. How can I trust **you** , if I can't trust **her** anymore?" Hanks voice sounded through the ship's metal walls. "I told you, she cannot remember anything she did as the Emperor's puppet. Not what she did to you, nor to the other people she was sent to eliminate." The Sith's voice answered impatiently. "How can she not remember this? I cried out to her, as she almost tortured me to death. I have been tortured many times in my life as a Bounty Hunter, but this…" "You only feel that way, because of your feelings towards her." Lord Scourge answered dryly. It was so silent, Keliana could hear her own heart drumming against her chest. "Whatever I feel, or don't feel is no concern to you. What do **you** know about any of it? You're a bloody Sith." Hank hissed menacingly. "Indeed I am, and what I **do** know is that you have a choice. You can either stay here and follow her on this mission as an… ally should, shutting your damned mouth about what happened, or you can get off my ship and stop endangering the future of the universe!" the Sith growled. "What the hell are you talking about, Sith? What has the bloody universe to do with this?" the chiss voice sounded confused. Scoffing, the Sith Lord answered: "It will indeed be bloody and empty, if the Emperor continues with his deluded plan…" "Wait, what?!" Hank asked, taken aback. "He had a vision, that he will become indefinitely powerful and completely immortal if he destroys all life in the universe. He wants to destroy everything through a Dark Ritual to finally get the Empire he has dreamed of." "What?! That doesn't make any sense! Does he want to be ruler of ashes?" the chiss's voice shouted in disbelief. "No, but with the power he gains through the ritual, he will create a new universe, after his own image, with every lifeform serving only one cause: to serve as a store for his power." Lord Scourge replied dryly. "And how the heck do **I** fit in?" Keliana asked, stepping through the doorway. Her healthy eye was still red and sore from the tears she had cried and her bare skin was covered in goose bumps. She had tortured her most loyal friend and apparently killed plenty of other people, but there was no time to fall apart, not now, not here, not in front of them. She noticed the men watching her from head to toe, when she realized she was still just in her underwear. "You two talk, I need a break." Hank grunted, walking past her without so much as touching her, or looking her into the eye. "First, you need something to wear, if you don't mind." The Sith said, clearing his throat. _Is he embarrassed?_ Keliana thought, but nodded. It was getting rather cold. He walked her back into the cabin she had slept in. She could see his gaze wander through the room, noticing the torn-up clothing on the ground. Without uttering a word about it he opened the wardrobe. "It didn't come to your mind to search here for any clothing? In the wardrobe?" the Sith scoffed. "Clothing is the least of my problems, right now." Keliana answered unnerved. The Sith shook his head thrusting several chosen garments into her hands. "For you, maybe. I'll be waiting in the mess-hall." He said, walking out of the cabin in long strides. It was still Sith clothing, Keliana remarked, as she lay the pieces on the bed. A tight vest, gloves and over-knee boots, all out of supple leather, a belt and trousers armored at the tights, a nano-cotton shirt, armored shoulder pads and a long, hooded robe "Black and dark like their souls…" she whispered _Like your soul._ She added in her thoughts, shivering, dressing herself. The clothing was fitting oddly well. _It fits like a glove…_ Keliana thought, putting the robe aside, for now.

The young woman walked into the hall, her head racing with questions. Scourge was sitting at the table, looking odd while holding a cup of tea which seemed tiny in comparison to his huge hands. "What is this?" Keliana asked, taken aback, watching the steaming meal suspiciously. "It is food, now sit and eat." He commanded. His tone and his voice made her knees give in, so the woman sat herself down in front of the dish, still looking at it in suspicion. "It's not poisoned, fool. What could I gain by poisoning you now?" the Sith asked unnerved. "Well, I don't know? Maybe you want to bring me back to your master? Or kill me yourself, or who knows what! I don't know anything, anymore!" Keliana yelled, clenching her fist around the spoon. "Alright, then ask me." Scourge stated. The young woman looked at him, frowning. "What? I don't even know where to start…" there was a small pause. She could feel his gaze upon her, measuring her with his eyes, slowly. "Who are you? I thought you were the right hand of the Emperor? What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping him with his plan…Or are you?!" Keliana asked backing away. "I was the Emperor's Wrath, his right hand if you want. But I am not helping him, not anymore. Not with his insane plan!" he answered agitated. The Emperor's Wrath… on Tython they were telling lurid tales about him, mostly to the younger apprentices. _He is as dark and as old as the night itself, his cruel soul combining the most fearsome traits of the Sith, his powers being the distilled Force of centuries of training and killing for the Emperor._ There was also the part where he was hiding under your bed and snatching at your feet, dragging you to the Emperor if you were going out late at night, which had always seemed a bit far-fetched to Keliana. The picture of the huge Sith-Pureblood cowering under a child's bed made a brief smile hush over her face, which was quickly replaced by a frown. "But then why are you opposing him?" she asked. "Firstly: what do you think happens to me if he destroys all life in the universe? Moreover, I think one's power lies in the power of your opponents. Without any opponents to speak of, you're nothing more than an asteroid drifting through the empty vacuum, with no direction, or aim. And most importantly, I am sick and tired of serving under him. For three centuries I have done his every will. And for three centuries I have been waiting for you." The Sith Pureblood concluded, penetrating her with his crimson eyes.

Keliana almost dropped her spoon, as she was looking into the man's eyes in bewilderment. "For three centuries…?" she began, furrowing her brow. There was no way the man in front of her was more than 300 years old. His skin was smooth, showing only little sign of any aging. _If I had to guess, I would have said, that he is 35…tops_ she thought. "Looks can be deceiving." He answered to her thoughts. "It is the Emperor's work, as you might imagine. He made me immortal, but everything has its price." He explained. There was truth in his words; Keliana could read it in his eyes. Although the rest of his body didn't show any sign of his age, his eyes gave him away. _They must've seen too much… They look sad, worn-out._ If the person in front of her hadn't been a merciless killer, she might even have felt pity for him. Nonetheless, Keliana was still confused: "But, how can he do that? And he still wants more power?" The Sith stood up, walked around the table and came to a halt in front of her. Sitting, Keliana had almost forgotten how huge he was. "That's the problem with power. There is no end to it, for the universe is infinite. And I want it to remain that way." He said." He was so close, Keliana could feel the warmth radiating from him. Shooting up from her chair, she made a step backward. "And what do **I** have to do with it? What am I supposed to do against somebody who can render people immortal?" she demanded perplexed. "He is immortal himself, you know." Keliana's eyes widened in terror: "Oh, great. That makes things a lot easier… So how am I supposed to kill the **immortal** Emperor?" she yelled at him. "I don't know, not yet. But you **will** defeat him." Scourge answered slowly watching her enraged features, raising an eyebrow. "What?! You must be kidding me! How do you know that I will defeat him, if you don't even know how?" she asked, arms akimbo. "You are a Jedi, so you must know how visions work. They are only glimpses of the future I have seen. But they all have one thing in common. It is **your** hand guiding the lightsaber and defeating the Emperor. It is **your** face I have seen for almost three centuries." He slowly made a step towards her. Keliana backed away, hitting the counter behind her. "You had visions…of **me**? Are you sure? There are countless people in the galaxy, how…?" The Sith Pureblood's face was now only a few inches away from hers. "There is nothing to be unsure of, I would recognize you anywhere. I have felt your Force, trying to reach out to you, to find you. I tried to guide you…" he whispered, taking up her features. _Embrace the Force_ his husky voice told her in her mind. "It…it was you; all along!" Keliana said, taking a deep breath. "But, how can it be? We must have been light-years apart!" "There are no boundaries in the Force." He replied, without moving so much as an inch away. "If you have searched for me for this long, then why have you attacked me on Korriban? Why have you brought me to your bloody master? Did you think I might defeat him in that battered state? I couldn't even resist his mind-control. I was his sodding puppet!" Keliana shouted, pushing the Sith violently away from her. "Tell me: how many have I tortured? How many have I **killed**? Tell me how I should stand before the Counsel and pretend that nothing ever happened?" she demanded, punching her fist against the metal counter, leaving a dent behind. "I wanted to test your abilities, of course, to see if it really was you. You were badly injured, but you gave everything you had, your determination…I knew you were the one. When the Dark Counsel came, I had to take you with me or Darth Rhagos would have killed you for sure. It was never my intention to return to the Emperor but then they gave me the order to bring the apprentices to him. He knew you would be there to, he must have felt your presence approaching." He explained calmly. Keliana glared at him, still disbelieving "Because I am " _One of his Children_ " no doubt. What does that even mean?! My father was a Jedi!" She exclaimed unnerved. "That is true. He ran away when he heard that the Emperor's royal guard was coming to get you. You were not older than a year. Like many other children they brought you to the Sith Academy on Korriban, where you were subjected to various rituals and then brought before him, so he could transform a part of his power into you. His children are his secret agents all over the universe. His eyes and ears if you want…" "No, no… what you're saying is that I am an agent of the Emperor? I have never felt his presence, never felt the urge to do anything that would harm the Order." Keliana stammered, shaking her head. The whole world seemed to spin around her and it became difficult to keep the balance and not topple over into the gaping abyss. Coming closer, the Sith reached for her arm.

"You were a sleeper. He never made use of his power until I brought you before him. You broke his bond, when you came to your senses. He won't be able to possess you again." The Sith looked her deeply into her eye, right into her soul. "Although, it seems you still bear his power in you… This might be the key to our victory" he pondered, his deep voice a whisper. Keliana thought she could see something in his dead, red eyes. Was it hope? This was too much for her. Unable to bear his closeness any longer she pushed him harshly away, making him almost trip over the chair behind him. "Enough! I can't hear any more of this, or I think I might go mad…this time for sure!" she cried, bursting out of the mess-hall, into her cabin, slamming the door shut.

Keliana tossed herself into the bed, burying her head in the pillow, screaming in agony. She felt the tears dampen the smooth fabric as she began to cry uncontrollably. How and why was this all happening to **her**? Her whole life she kept thinking, she was only a lucky bastard, who didn't die when she had to. On Tython she had never thought about her biological father again, nor did she remember anything before her rescue by Zayed. Except of the things she dreamt of. What did her master know about her? Had he felt the presence of the Emperor inside her? Why had he rescued her then and not left her to die in the woods? Or didn't he suspect a thing… it was hard to believe for he tapped into her mind on a regular basis to calm her down after any dreadful nightmare. After each time she felt at ease again, the memories of her gruesome past slowly fading away into oblivion. Now that she thought about it, it seemed odd to her, that she almost didn't remember a thing about her mother, except from that devastating day, or anything good about her childhood at all. She must have loved her, or else she wouldn't have risked her own life to free her from the Emperor's or her family's clutches. She must have been resourceful too; otherwise she couldn't have been hiding successfully for over ten years. Keliana took a deep breath, raising her head from the dampened pillow. It was wet and blood-red on the left side. Carefully she led her trembling hand up to the place the huge scar had now replaced her left eye. Scourge had used a huge Kolto-pack on it, nonetheless the blood was now dripping down her cheek again. Unable to look at herself in the mirror, Keliana began to search desperately for something to stop the bleeding and the stinging pain, which was now spreading through her head. As she was hastily rummaging in the drawers, the door was being opened and Hank entered the dimly lit room. _He shouldn't see me like this._ Keliana thought, without turning her attention from her search. "I think we should talk." His voice sounded behind her, dry, non-committed. _I'm barely holding together as it is, without having him remind me of what I've done._ She thought letting out a heavy breath, while opening another drawer. There was a long silence, in which she could still feel his presence behind her, unmoving. "Hey!" he shouted out loud "Am I not even worth your attention anymore?" he sighed unnerved, adding: "Anyway… I just wanted to give you this, you might make it more bearably for me to work with you." Keliana turned around slowly, struggling hard to keep the currents of tears back. Hank's figure was outlined by the light shining through the door and she could see the piece of dark cloth hanging from his hand. An eye-patch. In slow paces he was moving towards her, holding out the patch. As he came closer his callous expression changed. "Your wound… you're bleeding." He whispered, shooting a glance to the dampened pillow, getting pale. Turning around on his heel, without uttering another word, Hank was gone as quickly as he came. _He can't look at me anymore. I remind him to much of Norman._ Keliana thought, cursing the wound, cursing her failed attempts to rescue her friend and cursing herself and her own stupidity in particular. Standing in the stuffy room, she was fighting hard not to have another mental meltdown. Seconds later Hank reappeared out of nowhere, pushing her gently down the bed, holding the Kolto-pack to her wound. The pain ebbed away, bit by bit and the cooling sensation filled her head. He didn't say a word as he applied the compress on her left eye, fixating it carefully with the eye-patch. He seemed to be so absorbed in his work, he didn't even seem to notice the tears streaming unceasingly out of her healthy eye. "Good as new…" Hank said, a brief smile hushing over his lips. Keliana wrapped her arms so tightly around him, probably to tightly, but she was afraid he might run off again, being lost to her forever. "I am sorry…so sorry." she muttered, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

To hear his normal voice again, without the hatred and rage inside of it was unbearable for her. He didn't struggle as her arms surrounded him tightly. Keliana could feel his heart beating against her chest, his tense muscles relaxing slowly. "I know." Hank answered his voice a whisper. Keliana loosened her grip, trying to avoid looking him into his eyes. It was too soon, the memories still too fresh. He couldn't possibly forgive her what she had done. She couldn't even forgive herself. His hands gripped her gently by the shoulders gliding his right hand slowly under her chin, raising her head up to face him. A shiver ran down her spine as the fresh scars on Hank's face caught her eye. He seemed to notice it, because he tried fixating her with his gaze. "I have lost my brother, Lia. I won't lose you as well." Shaking her head, Keliana began confused: "But, I have done…" Hank nodded, frowning, interrupting her: "Whatever you have done. It wasn't you. I can see that now…" Suddenly he gritted his teeth and Keliana could feel the agitation radiating from him. "I don't say it will be easy, but I'm staying." The disbelief was showing plainly in Keliana's eyes as she opened her mouth, but Hank interrupted her thoughts. "Did you really think I would leave you alone with a Sith? With one of the Emperor's lackeys? No." The young woman let out a heavy sigh, muttering: "I don't even know what to make of all this, let alone what to do next." "At first we need to contact the crew. Where do you think they might have gone after the crash?" Hank replied. Keliana furrowed her brow. "I'm afraid, that they've gone straight back to the Order. To tell them what happened." The thought of her master hearing the news about her alleged death tightened the knot in her stomach once more. Keliana felt, that there was no way around a confrontation with the Counsel and Zayed. What would they think and say when they saw her entering the room in her current state, wearing Sith robes and being in the company of the Wrath of the Emperor? Will they even trust me anymore? She asked herself. Groaning, Hank concluded: "Then we have no other option. We need to set course for Tython." He stood up from the bed, walking towards the door murmuring: "I bet the Sith will be thrilled to bits…" "Wait!" Keliana exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "I'll talk to him."

The Sith was sitting in the cockpit, wide awake. Does he even need to sleep, if he's immortal? Keliana thought, moving towards him. "So, have you made up your mind?" he asked, without turning his gaze from the blue panels. "We're heading to Tython. And before you say anything: there is nothing else we can do. You said it yourself: you don't know anything specific of the Emperor's plans. The High Counsel sent my crew and me on a mission to find artifacts for a ritual to foresee the Emperor's plans. So far we've found two artifacts out of three." Keliana explained. "If what you say is true, then we'll need all the help we can get." Hank concluded sourly. Turning around slowly, the Sith gave Keliana a piercing look. There seemed to be a struggle inside him, as he replied in his deep voice: "Well then. If you are certain, I won't object. However I am uncertain, how your fellow Jedi will react to your unexpected return from the dead, bringing a Sith into their midst. I do not think they will let us even dock." Keliana hadn't thought about that. But it was true. They were flying under Empire colors and they even might be shot out of the orbit on sight. However, they could also be imprisoned first, which was more likely. "I need to establish a connection with the Counsel, beforehand." She concluded, dreading the thought of it alone.

Crossing her fingers once more, Keliana stood in front of the ship's holo-communicator, hoping for the connection to work already. The last five attempts at establishing a link to the Counsel had failed and the tension was building up inside her. Suddenly a blue flicker from the holo-comm caught her attention, and the outlines of a familiar figure formed before her. "Master? Master Setele? Can you hear me?" she asked uncertainly. There was a long pause as the features of the Jedi master became clearer. There was a frown in the woman's face and the look on her face showed how she couldn't believe her own eyes: "Keliana? How is that possible? We all thought you were dead!" she exclaimed under her breath, raising her hands to her trembling lips in disbelief. Keliana who only knew the Jedi Master as a very reclusive but amiably person, had never seen her this distraught over anything. "It was a close call, but I got out alright." She lied to her, as at the very moment she was far away from being alright. "What happened to you? What happened to your eye?" Master Setele asked puzzled, inspecting her from head to toe. Keliana was utterly thankful, that the Jedi Master couldn't see the colors of her clothing through the holo-comm. "I'll explain everything to you, once we're on Tython. We're flying in an Empire Starfighter, thus I need clearance to dock once we near Tython's orbit." The confusion was plain on Satele's face as she furrowed her brow once more: "What? How have you gained control of one of their vessels? And who exactly is "We"?" she demanded. Her mind was working hard on what to say next, but before she could say anything the Sith stood beside her, looking straight into the Jedi master's eyes. "Well, there is her, the Bounty Hunter and me… but you already know who I am, don't you, Master Setele?" he replied bowing his head, either in mock or in sincerity, Keliana couldn't say.

"Well, that went well." Hank said, as they were granted landing permission on the Jedi homeworld. Since their talk with Setele, the Sith hadn't uttered a word towards any of them, except for telling them to stay clear of the captain's chair, for the only one who was allowed put a hand on the ship's controls would be him. As the starship touched the hangar's ground, Keliana took a deep breath, walking towards the loading ramp. Hank and the Sith were right behind her and she could hear her own heart beating against her throat. How odd the three of them must look to the Republic troops, filing into the hangar once the ramp went down. She could feel it in the air, the tension, and the fear radiating from the troops. What has happened since I've been gone? Keliana had to ask herself. Setele was standing now several meters in front of them examining them from head to toe. The Sith robes didn't improve the effect she must be having on the troops surrounding the little group, for every single rifle was aimed at her, as she came to a halt one meter in front of the Jedi Master. "Master Setele." Keliana said, bowing her head. There was a long pause and as she raised her head again to look into the Jedi Master's face, she could see it, the plain distrust, showing in her tired grey eyes. Then it dawned on Keliana. They had let them land without a complaint, but not to listen to their side of the story in the Counsel Chamber, as Keliana had wanted them to. She could now see the shackles the troopers beside Setele were holding in their gloved hands. Cold ran down her spine as she remembered her time in the Emperor's cell and she could hear a groan coming out of Hank's dry throat. Not again… she thought, as she declared slowly and steadily: "There is no need for this, Master. We will all come willingly." Next to her, Hank went down on his knees in defeat, muttering silent words in objection. The torture…my torture broke him. Keliana realized, as she looked at him in despair. The once strong and careless Bounty Hunter had turned into a haggard shadow of himself. Nobody else was uttering a word, as Keliana broke the silence once more: "Please Setele, if you want to punish anybody, then it should be me. Hank did nothing wrong." She went closer to the Jedi Master, feeling the aimed rifles following her every move. "Please, he has been through a lot. Don't throw him into a dark cell, he won't make it. Please!" she whispered hastily into Setele's ear. There was a flicker of pity in the eyes of the Jedi Master, as she spoke. "Alright Keliana. However I cannot guarantee anything of that to your other fellow, nor to you… Not after what has happened." With a wave of her right hand she ordered the guards to take them away, pointing out to be gentler to the trembling chiss. Before the guards separated them, she could hear the Sith's voice whispering to her: "I told you it was a bad idea…"

The cell was dimly lit, but at least they had the decency to give her a bed with pillows and blankets. Keliana wanted to bury her face into one of the pillows, to cry the anger and agony out of her system. But it wouldn't do any good to show her new emotions, least of all here on Tython. The guards were already watching her suspiciously, as she was pacing restlessly up and down in her cell. She had to show restraint to get an appointment with the Counsel, but this was easier said than done. Her thoughts went out to Hank. His breakdown earlier had reminded her of the horrible things she had probably done to him. It was her fault that he was now in a similar situation and she could just hope that Setele would keep her word and treat him gentler. After all, he was not to blame for their current situation. Keliana even thought about the Scourge. The indifference showing in his crimson eyes, as he was taken away by the guards. Probably there weren't many things he hadn't already endured in his extensive life-span that could still hurt him. A guard opened a hatch in the door, sliding a filled food tray inside. The eggs and sausages were steaming hot and the bread was so soft it melted in Keliana's drooling mouth. The last time she had had a decent meal felt like centuries ago, so she gorged herself on the mouth-watering food. She sat herself on the narrow bed, closing her eye. The first attempts to meditate had failed badly, but she couldn't give up too soon. She was probably already in disfavor with the Counsel, so she needed to control her emotions once more. They would sense her insecurity and the rage burning inside her once she stepped in front of them, and then all her credibility would be gone for good. She could feel the softness of the mattress beneath her, as her tense muscles were slowly relaxing. Her breath became more regular and deeper, as she tried to let the Force flow through her body. She began to feel at ease and let her mind wander in the meadows in front of the Jedi temple, looking up into the blue sky, watching the little white clouds wander in front of her mind's eye. Suddenly the sound of the husky voice inside her mind jolted her rudely out of her meditation. _Oh my, still trying to meditate? They've imprisoned us and all you can do is this? Are you still this delusional, that you think they still might listen to reason?_ Keliana glared at the empty grey wall in front of her furiously. "I'm not seeing you doing anything against it." She muttered accusingly. He was in her head again and now that she knew who he was, she couldn't bear the thought of having him intrude into her thoughts any longer. "Leave me alone, already. They won't listen to me anyway if I'm not calming down." She hissed. A guard opened the hatch, peeking through the hole, raising an eyebrow. "Have you said something?" he asked suspiciously. Keliana looked at him, taken aback. "None of your…" she began unnerved, stopping herself mid-sentence "Sorry, just meditating." She concluded meekly. Shooting another disbelieving glance at her, the guard closed the hatch with a sigh. _They won't believe your story_ _anyway, I am afraid._ Scourge stated dryly in her head.

The days passed and there was still no sign of anybody wanting to talk to Keliana. Meditating was still difficult, if not impossible, however the Sith hadn't tried to intrude into her thoughts again. The thoughts and images of what had passed were still too fresh in her churned up mind. There was a knock on the door, which gave Keliana a start. As it swung open, the face of Setele peeked into the poorly-lit cell. The stern look in her eyes had receded and she was watching Keliana, who perched upon her bed, carefully but kindly. "You're looking much better." she stated gently, walking into the room. Keliana hadn't had a chance to look in a mirror for what seemed like a lifetime to her, but she could only imagine how she must have been looking after the ordeals. During her time in the cell, she had at least been well-fed and had had plenty of time to calm her senses and to catch up on some long-due sleep. "Is the Counsel ready to hear my report?" Keliana asked. Master Setele looked her deeply into the eye as she replied: "Of course, my dear. They are already waiting." Then her expression became stern once more. "Hank Blake and the… Sith will be there as well." She added, leading the young woman out of her cell.

There they were standing in front of the High Council. As Keliana was looking around, searching for her foster father, already dreading the look on his face, she noticed that half of the Council was missing. Furrowing her brow, she turned around slowly towards Setele, who mirrored her expression unwillingly. "Master… where is everybody? Where is my… Master Evran?" she muttered in confusion. The Jedi master was letting out a heavy sigh, replying: "I am very sorry, but he has gone missing, child. As well as every knight and Master who went off to find him." Master Gusz looked at her, without hiding his distrust. "We were hoping you could tell us where he is." He added dryly. Keliana's head went spinning at the unforeseen turn of events. The world became a bright blur and the marble pillar next to her, her only support. "I… didn't know!" she replied, trying hard to keep her emotions in check, as the words blurted out of her: "When has he gone missing? Do you have no lead at all?" Master Len-Coos a human male beside Gusz stated rudely: "No, there is no lead… He vanished without a trace. And even if we had a clue, why should we tell you? You were defying direct orders from a Council member, which lead to the crash of a Darth's space-station on the Sith home-world, if I have to remind you!" The blood was rushing into Keliana's head, making her cheeks blush in rage. She could hear Hank's voice from far away. "It was a bloody accident, you can't possibly think she would do this on purpose!" the chiss exclaimed enraged. The human laughed at his intervention. "Mister Blake, don't even get me started on her rash decision to just board said space-station. We have something called a protocol on that kind of things." _Protocol, my ass… Sitting on your sodding bums, hoping that things will sort out themselves?_ Keliana thought, trying hard not to scoff him into his smug face. "We also have evidence that you snuck into the Archives on Alderaan to steal a part of their most precious heirloom, the Crown of Panteer." Master Zho-Ahn a female Twi-Lek continued unimpressed. Keliana could feel the eyes boring through her in disbelieve. Even Hank was looking at her flabbergasted. "It was a Jedi artifact, which we needed to apprehend for this Council." She replied through gritted teeth. "Alright, then what about the dead Hutt on Nar-Shaddaa? Was his death also part of your mission? Then where is the missing artifact?" Master Gusz asked. "It was already gone when I had won the competition." The female Twi-lek rolled her smaragd-colored eyes at her saying unnerved: "Ah yes… entering a Hutt's competition under a false name and then allying yourself with a shady Bounty Hunter. That helps your case greatly." _What the…?_ Keliana thought, replying determined: "Keep him out of this. He has helped me greatly on every mission so far." _Unlike you bloody hypocrites…_ she added in her head. "If we're talking about the unauthorized mission in which you infiltrated another Hutt's factory on Nal Hutta, where you both lay havoc to the research facility, then yes, I am sure you benefitted greatly of his expertise." That made Keliana's jaw drop open in bewilderment. "They were torturing people and animals! Turning them into monsters! Darth Rhagos and his allies are trying to wipe out the Jedi and the Republic by creating a Particle Beam, which we have fought to destroy, and you're accusing **me**?" She remarked that she was yelling at them, but what did it matter now? "Ah the mysterious "Particle Beam"… We have heard of it from General Mahari. She told us everything. How you used it as a pretext to board the Darth's station, where you were simply searching for one thing: vengeance. For your mother and for your fellow Jedi Norman Blake." The bright blur around her turned red as a wave of hot fury washed over her. That little cathar-snake had betrayed her and spread lies about her, but why? Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched her fists in anger. She felt the hand being placed on her shaking shoulder and as she looked into the crimson eyes, it wasn't Hank who shot her a calming glance, but Scourge. The look he was giving Keliana was speaking volumes: Not here, not now, not them. But it was hard, so hard to resist pushing them against the wall, telling them how wrong they were. Unable to speak Keliana stood in front of the Council, being calmed by the Sith beside her, as Hank spoke up, demanding: "That is not true! We were trying to find my brother, yes. But we also fought our way through the collapsing station to find the Particle-Beams data. But it was all gone! Why don't you ask the Doctor or Jim? They can tell you what really happened!" Keliana shot a glance at Satele who was standing a few meters away from her, looking pensive. "Why should we believe those deserters more than we believe you? They are now safely locked away in the Republic Prison on Belsavis, facing justice for their crimes. They tried to mutiny and steal the ship, as General Mahari wanted to bring it back to Tython with the artifacts." The female Twi-lek explained. "What? Those two? In the Belsavis' prison? It will break them!" Hank exclaimed incredulously. Keliana couldn't believe it either. Doc and Jim were two of the most loyal persons she knew. They couldn't possibly have mutinied. Unless they saw through the bloody Cathar. Maybe it was her, who programmed the ship's auto-destruct to ensure to get rid of Hank and Keliana for good. Keliana remembered how she had searched the ship far and wide to find the Particle-Beams data, in vain. The Cathar must have found it quicker. But how? Keliana smacked her hand against her head as it dawned on her: "RT-8… the virus. Oh, that damned bitch!" she exclaimed, not even regretting her choice of words in front of the council. "What did you say?" the female Twi-Lek asked taken aback. "Not you, the Cathar…Jade Mahari. She must have staged all this. But why?" Keliana answered. The Jedi masters were looking at one another in confusion. "What do you mean?" Satele asked her, frowning. Keliana explained her own theory: how the cathar had "treated" the droid after the viral infection on Hutta. And how RT-8 was still on the ship as Keliana was searching for the Beam's data, however the instructions were to help Doc and Jade to find the last artifact. Keliana suddenly even remembered how strangely the little droid had acted as they met in the central server room of the space station. She could see its round silvery head in front of her mind's eye as it exclaimed _"… . / scheme/ against/ Master /!/."_ After she had finished her side of the story she could see the huge interrogation marks in the faces of the Council members. They still had a hard time believing her, or at least the majority of them did. On her right Scourge was scratching his chin in thought while on her left Hank was nodding his approval. Master Len-Coos cleared his throat, breaking the silence: "If what you say is true, then what are the General's reasons for this sort of coup?" Keliana shook her head, replying: "I honestly have no idea. But I know it is true and you have to believe me." As soon as the words had left her mouth she realized that her arguments were more than weak. Non-existent, really. The frowns on the masters' faces were confirmation enough. "You have to understand that we would surely like to believe you. However it is kind of hard for us, after we thought you died in the crash on Korriban, just to learn that you are not only alive but in cthe company of a Sith, who is the Emperor's Wrath as far as our information is correct." Master Satele explained calmly. "Who **was** the Emperor's Wrath." Scourge corrected her dryly. Satele was ignoring his interruption, walking towards Keliana. "You have changed, Keliana." She stated. Her grey eyes, which were mustering Keliana's features carefully, were full of sadness. The young woman swallowed down the lump building in her throat, looking the Jedi Master straight into her eyes. "What has happened?" Satele asked, her voice a whisper. There was no other way out of this. They had to know the truth, even if they might not believe it and to be honest: it was pretty hard to believe. The Emperor's horrid plan to wipe out all life in the universe to create a new one seemed preposterous. "After the crash…" she began, taking a deep breath. " Hank and I have been captured and transported to the Emperor's space-station, where I was brought before him. I was a subject to his will, for some time, until I broke free from his mind-control. We fled the station and this Sith here, the former Wrath, helped us escape. The Emperor has a plan to wipe out all life in the universe, to transfer the whole power to himself. He wants to create a new universe after his own image." All eyes were watching her now, while a deafening silence filled the chamber. It was broken by the husky voice of Scourge, adding: "I knew of his plan for some time. There is only one way to stop his mad plan: by destroying him completely. And we **need** to stop him."

Once again, Keliana was sitting on the bed in her cell. After her shocking confession, the Council had been in an uproar. Some did not believe a word of her story, just as she had suspected. Others seemed to be frightened by what she had told them and Satele Shan had just looked at her, wrapped up in her own thoughts without saying a word, as Master Gusz called the guards to place them under confinement once more. After everything that had happened and the things that the Masters had said during the cross-examination, Keliana was not surprised about their unchanged situation. She hadn't told them everything, but telling them that she was one of the Emperor's children would have just added more fuel to the fire and the flames around her were already burning sky-high. Her own Master was missing, while the liar Jade Mahari was still out there going about her business like nothing ever happened. The hotness reached her cheeks as she remembered the cathar's smug feline face. If she could just get her hands on the newly appointed general… But she couldn't; not while she was confined to this damned cell on Tython. There was no way the Council would decide to let them go, or even send them on a mission to stop the Emperor's plan. Had everything been in vain? Every drop of blood she had given, every tear she had shed doing her duty for the Council? Even though they thought she had defied their orders, everything she had done was to retrieve their artifacts, so they could foresee the Emperor's plans. Which were maybe even more horrid than they had imagined. _Well now they know…_ Keliana thought. All of a sudden the metal door swung open and in came a slender but hooded figure. "Get your bearings child. You will leave immediately." The voice of Satele commanded. "What, but Master… Did the Council believe me?" Keliana replied incredulously. "I **am** Grand Master of this Council and I do believe that confining you to this cell won't help our cause. I need you to find out everything you can about the Emperor's plans and the remaining artifact and while you're at it you need to find out what happened to Zayed, too. The cathar might have something to do with it." Satele whispered hastily as they rushed through the temple's halls, heading for the spaceport. "What about Hank and… Scourge?" Keliana asked, taken aback. "They will join you. I cannot guarantee for the safety of either of them here. Something is going on and I can't wrap my head around it just yet so I cannot give you any directions." The Jedi Master answered, looking concerned. "Furthermore I am afraid that you'll really need the help of the Sith on this quest." Satele turned abruptly towards Keliana, gripping her by the shoulders. "Just be weary! The way he looks at you is…disturbing."

The star-ship was almost identical to the one the Council had given Keliana on her first mission, although this one was the property of the Grand Master. By the look on his face Scourge despised the Jedi for impounding his ship, but Satele had told him that it was as safe as it could possibly be with the Council. He was now standing behind the captain's chair, watching Keliana navigating their way out of the Tython system, letting out a sound of displeasure here and there. After a particular annoying groan, Keliana stopped the engine abruptly and turned around to face him. "What?!" she exclaimed unnerved. "Nothing. You're just steering this ship like the one-eyed person you are." Scourge explained coolly. "Come again?" Keliana asked flabbergasted, furrowing her brow. "Your lack of depth-perception, while navigating through this field of space-debris and asteroids around us is a little unsettling. I cannot hide the relief I feel when we pass the rocks by a few life-saving centimeters." The Sith explained slowly. "Oh well, then I guess you would be even more relieved if I'd let you take the helm?" Keliana asked through gritted teeth, piercing the Sith with her eye. "Definitely!" He stated. "Well **that** is not going to happen, so you might as well go to sleep or do whatever immortal beings do." Keliana replied unnerved, turning her attention back to the screens. She was aware of the problem with her perception and she would have asked Hank to steer them through the vast debris field but he had been so tired and exhausted and she didn't have the heart to deny him the needed rest. Although letting the Sith take over the helm was out of question; she simply didn't trust him enough and Satele's words had made her even more alert. "I **do** sleep. That is one of the few things the Emperor has left me with. But there is no pleasure in it, or in anything else." Scourge answered dryly. Frowning, Keliana watched the pieces of debris pass by as she navigated the ship to the end of the field. "What do you mean by there is no pleasure in it?" she asked him. "I told you: immortality has its price. And it's rather costly." Standing up, Keliana's eyes found his as she turned to face him. He was watching her every move closely as she walked to the communication console. The tiny hairs on her neck were standing on end as she noticed the look he gave her. Satele had been right: it **was** disturbing. She had no time to react. He was too fast, too strong, as he pinned her against the console while getting hold of both her wrists with his hands. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and her right ear as he whispered to her: "I was always looking forward to sleep. That was when I had the visions of you. Your face, your body, your Force. It made the nights bearable, knowing that one day I'll find you and feel you. But I cannot feel a thing. He has robbed me of it. I cannot feel the warmth of the sun, or the touch of your skin." He slowly brushed his lips across the line of her neck making her skin crawl. There was no way out of his touch, he was far too strong; his broad shoulders were towering over her and she couldn't muster up the Force to push him away. She had expected something else, but not **this**. Then she saw it in his eyes. The pure obsession as he looked at her, taking up her features. "Scourge…no." she muttered under her breath, almost pleading. The fearful look in her eyes brought him back to his senses. He gritted his teeth while taking a few steps backwards, giving a curt nod. "I apologize. This will not happen again." He said, walking out of the cockpit in long strides.

Although Satele had told Keliana that she could use anything she found on the ship, the young woman still felt a pang of guilt as she went through the wardrobe in search for different clothing. After what had happened earlier she couldn't get rid of the Sith robes too soon. She dressed herself in a white tunic, which was being held in place by a broad leather belt. Tight trousers and leather boots completed the outfit. It was definitely better and much more comfortable, at least until the next fight. Then this clothing wouldn't offer much protection. Using the ship's intercom she called the others for a meeting, even though she dreaded to see the Sith again. They needed to plan their next moves and so far Keliana had neither had the time nor the strength to think of anything. She went to the empty mess-hall making tea and hot biscuits by pushing several buttons on the automated oven. The sweet smell filled the air in no time and they were edible enough. As Hank came into the room he looked at her skeptically eyeing the food. "Do you really think this is the time for…cookies?" he asked, sitting himself down at the table. "There is no wrong time for cookies. Try and you'll see." Keliana said, giving him a smile. "You know, I'd prefer something stronger…" Hank answered sighing, reaching for a biscuit. "Not just you…" Keliana replied letting out a sigh as well. She could feel Scourge's presence approaching and looked up to see him avoiding her glance thoroughly. "Alright, first we need to be clear on our objective." Keliana began. "Our primary objective is to find out more about the Emperor's plans and how he wants to set his plan into motion. Do we have a lead on this?" she asked, shooting a glance at the Sith. "No, we don't. I was just his executioner and he didn't confide it to me. But he has plenty of other servants and I think two of them might know more, if not everything about the ritual he is planning." Scourge answered pensive. "Good. Where do we find them?" Hank asked. The Sith looked at him, scoffing: "One does not simply "find" the Hands of the Emperor. They can be anywhere, anytime." He explained. Jumping up and tossing his hands in the air, Hank exclaimed infuriated: "Great, just great!" Keliana knew that they needed more than this, but there seemed to be nothing. No clue, no direction, at least not yet. But there was one thing they could do, one thing they **had** to do. "We're heading to Belsavis." She concluded, striding into the cockpit.

The ice-planet of Belsavis was beneath them, glistening in the sunlight. Green patches were scattered across the planet's surface, indicating the presence of vast and lush rain-forests growing inside the craters of dead volcanoes. There had been a heated discussion, whether or not they should come here, but for Keliana there was only one answer. Her friends had been wrongfully thrown into prison and she would break them out if she had to. After landing inside the Republic spaceport she headed straightly to the central inquiry office, while Hank and Scourge were waiting on the ship, making preparations. They were working oddly well together, Keliana had to notice. As she entered the office it was surprisingly crowded. All kinds of species were bartering and bargaining, trying to convince the clerks to reduce the probation fee of their associates being in custody. The pungent smell of alcohol and sweat filling the air made her wrinkle her nose as she approached a free worker. "If you want a discount, you're barking up the wrong tree." the young Mirialan said indifferently without looking up from his paper. Clearing her throat, Keliana replied: "Well then maybe I **am** at exactly the right place." The clerk looked up from his work, watching her face closely, lingering with his eyes on the leather-patch. "Would you be so kind as to search your data-base for Mr. James Tylock Carver and Dr. Bradford Alden?" Keliana continued kindly. The man in front of her made no move to do whatsoever. There was no time for this sort of nonsense, not now and in fact, never. Keliana leaned over the desk, while the Mirialan backed away from her. "You will search your data-base now, telling nobody else about this incident. You will forget about this as soon as I am out of that door." she spoke slowly, menacingly, meddling with his thoughts through the Force. "They have been imprisoned for over a month now. Their current location is the Maximum Security Section, cell-block B23." the clerk answered, swaying slightly in his chair. "Appreciated." Keliana stated with a slight smile, walking out of the office.

"Maximum Security Section? That makes things **a lot** easier..." Hank exclaimed sarcastically. Noticing Keliana's frown he continued. "There is no way we're getting in there. Or at least we won't be getting out again, that's for sure. We can pack up and go home." Scourge came over, pointing at the holo-map projected on the conference-room's table. "He is right. Only the most dangerous criminals are confined to those cells; some of them frozen in carbonite for the rest of eternity. The whole structure and the underground vaults beneath it have been constructed by the ancient Rakata, during the reign of their Infinite Empire. It was quite finite in fact, but their buildings, deadly traps and the battle-droids guarding them have prevailed and are now the home of the best secured prison in the entire galaxy." he explained. Hank nodded, saying: "The MaxSec Section is simply impenetrable. I am sorry, but we cannot get them out of there." Grinding her teeth, Keliana stood in front of the blue map, her thoughts racing. That bloody cathar had done her job well it seemed. Nobody on the Council believed her anymore, except for Satele, so the Council wouldn't grant pardon for Jim and Doc. It was just the three of them against a prison full of armed guards, deadly traps, mad inmates and the ancient rakatean battle-droids. Keliana bit her lip as the thought was spreading in her mind like a wildfire; unstoppable and undeniably deadly. "We'll reprogram their droids. We need to catch one patrolling the perimeter; the core programming should be identical in all of them, so we should study it thoroughly. Then we need to find a way to reprogram all of them. Maybe it's possible to do it by spreading the virus from the unit we catch to the rest of them. If not there will possible be a central computing unit, controlling the droids, which would be more complicated, but feasible if I'm getting into the prison as another inmate." She felt their eyes looking at her in disbelief. "What?! Have you gone completely mad? Even if your plan with the droids works, there is no way you're getting out of there alive. There are traps, we know nothing about. We don't have any maps of the complex's interior!" Hank exclaimed. Turning to face him, she replied agitated. "They are in there because of that sneaky bitch. I won't let them rot in those cells for the rest of eternity. Maybe they even picked something up, before they were thrown in prison. About the beam, about the cathar or Zayed. This is the only lead we have right now and we need all the help we can get if we want to do anything to stop the Emperor. Jim is the best shot we got on any kind of information. We need them and they need us to get them out of this bloody nightmare!" Scourge, who had been silent so far, coughed slightly, saying: "Alright. But if anybody is getting into this prison as bait it will be me, I've been there before."

Apprehending the droid had been easier than Keliana had suspected. As soon as they saw the hard drive it became very clear that it was impossible to spread the virus from this platform. They needed to infiltrate the prison to implant the virus into the central computing unit, which was easier said than done. Nonetheless Keliana had come up with a plan, which still sounded rather insane but almost feasible, as Hank had pointed out. It had come to her as she thought about Jim and of all the things he had taught her during their time on her old ship. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. As a smuggler Jim knew more about viruses and reprogramming any kind of platform than almost anybody. Well, maybe except for the sneaky lieutenant, Keliana remembered. Thinking about her endangered friends, she had reprogrammed the captured droid to listen to her commands only, pretending to have caught Scourge, an allegedly wanted criminal, in the premises of the MaxSec section, which was a serious crime all by itself. The droid would then have to guide him to Cellblock B23, while passing by the, surely heavy guarded, central computing unit, where the Sith would upload the virus to the system. Keliana still wasn't happy at all about sending him in there alone, but he had insisted and in fact there was no other way. The virus she had designed would cause the machines to turn-against the guardsmen, while letting the prisoners out of their cells, leaving them in peace.

 _It will be a massacre…_ the young woman thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she sat on the speeder bike in the forest area next to the prison complex. Hank was sitting on another identical bike next to her, visibly strained, peering through the green leaves. The vegetation around them was so lush and impenetrable that nobody could detect them easily in there. Keliana had put on the dreaded Sith armor again, together with one of Satele's brown capes. There was no way of telling what they might face today and every protection was probably necessary. Scourge had even given her both her lightsabers back, which he had been holding onto since their fight on Korriban. Although Keliana almost feared he moment she had to use her lightsabers again. Without her left eye her vision was greatly restricted and her depth-perception almost non-existent, Scourge had been right with that. She had tried to forget what had happened in the cockpit, but the pictures of his red lips right next to her face were too fresh and flashed in front of her mind's eye every time she thought about him. Shaking her head she turned her concentration back to the gray building at the far side of the bleak meadow. She had noticed that Hank had been watching her from the side for several moments now. "What's on your mind?" she asked him, without averting her glance from the target. "Several things." He stated, and Keliana could sense the tension in his voice. "For once: do you really trust that Sith? You two seem to be getting along rather well. For a Sith and a Jedi I mean…" he concluded. Jedi… that was a word Keliana hadn't heard in a long time. She sighed, replying: "Well, you two are also getting along pretty well. For a Sith Lord and a famous Lord Hunter, I mean…" The chiss shrugged his shoulders "So far he hasn't given me any reason to ram his lightsaber up his ass…" he said. Keliana let out a heavy breath _He almost killed me on Korriban before delivering me to his former master. But he has helped me too. Far too often it seems._ "I have plenty of reasons to do that. But I think we'll need every weapon we can get operational and not up anybody's butt." She answered smiling. Hank laughed, replying: "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." But his face became a stern mask once more: "I do not like the way he is looking at you. I don't know what it is, but there is something in his eyes." He warned her, obviously concerned. _I saw it too, it's obsession…_ Keliana wanted to say, but went with: "He probably just isn't used to being told what to do by somebody who's not an immortal overpowered super-being.", while shrugging her shoulders. It probably wouldn't be the wisest decision to tell him about what had happened between them. It could destroy the fragile alliance they had just built. Hank didn't seem too convinced as he shook his head saying: "No it's not that…I think." Keliana's weak smiled vanished, as soon as she checked her omni-tool. "He's been in there far too long." She muttered concerned. A thousand thoughts were racing through her head, about everything that might have gone wrong. Did he make it to the central computer? Or had his cover been blown as soon as he had entered the prison? It was a maximum security prison after all, what had she been thinking? What if Jim and Doc were already dead? Killed by their mad inmates or by an angry guard, shooting at anything in the chaos the virus had caused? It was her fault after all. She had come up with the idea of causing a massive disturbance, even at the cost of everyone's life in the prison. All of a sudden, the earth around them began to shake violently. "Earthquake?" Hank's voice sounded over the ear-shattering noise. The following blast wave threw Keliana off her bike, against the nearest gum tree. Her ears were ringing and her head was spinning as she tried to focus on standing up, in vain. Both her knees were trembling madly as she tried to get a hold of herself and she felt the sudden urge to throw up. _What the heck was that?_ She asked herself, looking for Hank in the brown and green blur surrounding her. A scrub next to her began moving and, while still lying on the ground, she crawled towards it, pulling the chiss out of it by the tensed shoulders. His whole body was trembling and he was pressing his eyes firmly shut. "Hank!" Keliana cried in despair, shaking him gently by the shoulders. Her own voice sounded as if she heard it through a thick layer of soft cotton. He opened his eyes, looking at her in confusion, asking: "What…what happened?" Keliana shook her head; she almost couldn't hear him. "I don't know." She said. "What, I can't hear you!" Hank replied in shock. _Great, now we're deaf…_ Keliana thought. At least the sudden nausea had ebbed away and she could focus on standing up slowly. As she staggered to the speeder bikes she could see it in the distance. The huge hole in the cellblock the blast had left behind. There were figures running out in every direction, many gunned down by other figures hiding behind the scattered debris. And there they were, standing and cowering right in the rubble, a crimson lightsaber flashing and diverting the incoming attacks and blaster shots. They had no time to loose. Hoping that Hank would understand what she was trying to do, Keliana jumped onto the bike, racing towards the crater. The chiss was right behind her, she could feel him racing past her, straight towards the hunched figure of Doc Alden. He hauled him up onto his bike behind him and headed back for the forest in the blink of an eye. "Get him! I will hold them off." She could hear Scourge's voice from far away. Was that figure on the ground really Jim? He was unconscious and seemed so lifeless; Keliana couldn't recognize him. Without an effort she strapped the skinny figure to the bike in front of her "Get behind me!" she yelled at the Sith, who was fighting off the incoming shots. "No! They will shoot you!" he shouted back, determined. Keliana could see the three figures aiming their rifles straight at them, cowering behind a large boulder. They should have stayed inside. Reaching through the force, she raised their hiding rock over their surprised heads and buried them beneath it without batting an eye. There was a new look on the Sith Lord's face: surprise. Without uttering another word he jumped on the bike behind her while Keliana stepped on the gas, speeding towards the forest-line.

"Get us out of Balsavis' radius immediately. And watch out for incoming ships!" Keliana told Hank as soon as they entered the star-ship. The chiss nodded, leaving Scourge to carry Doc's limp body to the med-bay. He had gone unconscious as soon as Hank had pulled him up on his speeder bike and Jim hadn't regained conscience either. They lay both of the men on two beds in the med-bay. Keliana watched both of them, letting out a trembling breath. She didn't want to believe her own eyes, but it was them, there was no doubt now. Slowly she sat down on a stool beside Jim's bed, watching his sunken features, the dark circles around his closed eyes and the stubble covering the remaining husk of his face. There were colorful bruises covering his arms, some fresh and purple and several old ones, beginning to turn green. As she gently pulled up his dirty and ragged shirt, she could see his rib-cage protruding through the damaged skin. It seemed as if her head was about to explode from the inside, while her ears still felt like they were filled with soft, deafening cotton. She hadn't noticed the rivers of tears streaming out of her eye, wetting her cheek and her robes until Scourge's voice brought her back to her senses. "They need medical help. We have to leave this system." he almost shouted. He must have said something earlier to her, to which she didn't react. Keliana nodded slowly, without averting her glance from Jim's fragile body. She could hear Scourge's steps fading away as he left the room. Covering their feverishly shivering bodies in warm blankets was all she could do right now; after all she was no healer. She checked their breathing and their pulses and tried searching them for any major injuries, which could be treated by applying Kolto packs, but she found none. After measuring their temperatures, which were slightly raised, she tucked both of them tightly into the covers. Letting out a heavy breath, Keliana left the room, as she couldn't bear to watch them any longer. The engines were purring, so they were traveling somewhere. _Hopefully far away from that wretched planet._ Keliana thought to herself. Scourge and Hank were sitting in the cock-pit without uttering a word as she entered. "Where are we headed?" she asked them. "We're on our way to Nar Shaddaa." Scourge replied dryly. Furrowing her brow in confusion, Keliana shot a glance at Hank. "What? Do you really think that's wise? What if they're still looking for you?" she asked the chiss. "Unlikely… there's probably already another Hutt sitting in Drago's place." He explained, adding in a low voice: "So much time has passed…" Keliana noticed the look in Scourge's eyes, even if it was just for a second. "It's your only chance to save your allies." The Sith explained dryly. "Or do you have a better idea… captain?" he asked mockingly. That was the final straw. Keliana's eyes were livid with anger as she came to a halt in front of Scourge, arms akimbo. "I **am** captain of this ship, so get out of my eyes. Now! I don't want to see or hear anything from you until we reach Nar Shaddaa…Sith." She hissed, spitting the last word with malice in his face. Their eyes were piercing each other for a few moments, until Scourge rose up and walked out of the cockpit, without uttering a word. How could they ever work together if he was constantly driving her to the edge of sanity? Keliana asked herself. She could notice the look Hank was giving her and said unnerved: "What is it now?" "Way to go Keliana… you just put that guy in his place. Although to be frank he has just saved Jim and Doc from a lifetime of agony… but who am I to judge. You are the captain…after all." The chiss replied, shrugging his shoulders. Keliana couldn't believe her ears. Was he taking his side now? Did he not know who that bastard was and how much pain he must have caused thousands of people in his enormous life-span? Saving two lives could never be enough to atone for his crimes, even if they were her friends. Her knuckles had turned white and her fists numb while she was staring at the man in front of her. The look he was giving her was filled with sadness and fear, for her. She was losing him, as she was losing herself, bit by bit. The reason for it was obvious, but Keliana couldn't admit it, not even to herself. Every day since the day she had broken free from the Emperor's grasp was a struggle; a constant battle against the raging demons and the blinding darkness rising inside of her, with little chance of success. She was changing and each day led her further away from her old self than the last one. Even though the Emperor couldn't control her any longer she felt the rage burning inside of her, and its flames could only be saturated by one thing: vengeance. The young woman let out a heavy breath. "I will find Jade and I **will** kill her. Then I am going after the Emperor and I'll kill him too. Are you still with me?" Keliana asked the chiss. A smile passed over his face as Hank answered in a low voice: "Till the end."

Keliana was sitting in the ship's med-bay, staring into the void. Her hearing had gotten a little better again and the numb feeling in her ears had receded, which was a blessing for her mood. Hank and Scourge were gone for hours now, searching the streets of Nar Shaddaa for a suitable doctor, or at least for someone close to it. She had let Hank go reluctantly but she couldn't bear to look at the Sith anymore and the Hunter knew his way around the place better than anyone. Neither Jim nor Doc had come to their senses and she was starting to become very worried. What if they never woke up? She would never forgive herself and Jade would be paying for it. Keliana took a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling, which was rising inside her, off. As she heard the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly she shot up from the chair and raced towards the door. "Did you find someone…?" she began, as she bumped into the slender figure in front of her. "Have you no eyes in your head, girl?" the woman asked. A beautiful colored veil concealed half of her face and dazzling white locks fell down her shoulders, although she still seemed to be no older than Keliana. "Well I admit it, I am the one with no eyes, but you seem to be half blind yourself!" the woman added jokingly. "Are you…" Keliana said, almost stuttering. "A Miraluka? Yes indeed I am, dear. Born with no eyes, but I can see through the Force, which is at least something, won't you say… Jedi?" she replied, smiling kindly. "Now, would you be so kind as to let me tend to the patients? Before it's too late, I mean." The Miraluka added determined, pushing Keliana more or less gently out of the doorway. She put her huge leather bag down and started to check Jim's medical condition right away, while the young woman still stood in the doorway, flabbergasted. "They're both completely dehydrated and underfed. Where did you say you found them?" "On Tatooine. They were lost in some underground ruins." Hank replied quickly. The Miraluka brushed her hands carefully over Jim's shoulders and arms. "Well that explains the dehydration and the malnutrition, but not the colorful bruises and badly healed broken bones." She explained. Keliana was so surprised, that her jaw dropped open. Could she see all this through the Force? She had heard about the Miraluka and their history of force-sensitivity, but to see it first-hand was something completely different. Keliana could feel a person's force but she couldn't see it as such. The Miraluka could see everything through the Force and in such amazing detail. "Well, you know how dangerous Tatooine is. If the heat doesn't kill you the fauna does." Hank replied unimpressed. The Miraluka's silvery laugh sounded through the room. "Oh there are far more dangerous places…but it doesn't matter where it happened, I will tend to their wounds nonetheless. They are very sick. If you could leave me to work alone I would appreciate it." She said. "No." Keliana stated immediately. The woman let out a sigh, replying: "You're very distrusting for a Jedi. But alright, just don't talk too much. The rest of you however: off you go!"

The Miraluka worked in silence, except for the times she told Keliana to fetch or hold something, which was probably just to keep her busy and to stop her from pacing restlessly up and down the room. Her name was Terya Lumeen and she was born and raised on Alpheridies, the adopted Miraluka homeworld. Although at the age of seventeen she had gotten fed up with the peaceful but dull life and left the planet to explore the universe, unlike the rest of her species. Several years later fate left her stranded on Nar Shaddaa where she became determined to open a clinic for the poor and hopeless. The problem was that neither the Empire nor the Hutts appreciated the poor or the hopeless and liked them just where they were: dead or in the gutter, but preferably both. The precious Republic, or as she called them: "The wolves in sheep's coats." didn't even bother to lift a finger to help them either. So it was just her and a handful of other scattered medics, who tended to the underfed and wounded of the streets on the smuggler moon. After she had adjusted Doc's bandages, the Miraluka turned her face in Keliana's direction "And now to you, dear." She said. Keliana looked at her taken aback and muttered: "What…?" "Your eye... How did it happen? And please don't tell me you got a splinter in it from climbing a ladder into some sort of ruin on some planet. I can put two and two together." Terya Lumeen replied unimpressed. The young woman sighed, sliding into the chair "It was a light-saber actually…" she answered. The Miraluka nodded, getting ready to inspect the wound, but Keliana backed away. "No! It's fine. Anyway: nothing can be done anymore." The Miraluka sighed and shook her head "And how can you be so sure? Do you have a degree in medics up your sleeve? No? I do, so stop being so damned stubborn!" she retorted. Keliana gritted her teeth but then she let the woman uncover and feel her wound. Only a slight stinging was left from the searing pain which had tormented her for a long time. The Miraluka's cool fingers moved swiftly and gently over the scars, tracing every line skillfully. After some time, when Keliana thought she couldn't bear her touch anymore, the woman dropped her hands and let out a sigh: "Well, the eye is gone, that much is true." She explained and added: "However it is possible to get you a new one. An artificial one, to be more specific." Her jaw almost dropped open as Keliana heard the words: "What? Are you serious? How is that even possible?" With a smirk on her lips Terya Lumeen replied: "See: that's what a medical degree is for; to know what's possible and to put it into action."

After giving Keliana exact orders what to do with Jim and Doc the next 24 hours , the Miraluka had left the ship to return to her own little clinic and to her patients. Keliana was now sitting in the captain's chair pondering the doctor's words. A new eye sounded too good to be true. Even if she didn't like it, but Scourge was right: her depth-perception had become a disaster and she didn't even want to think about the next real fight. She felt completely blind on her left side and that was a very disconcerting feeling. But that kind of operation wasn't easy and as the Miraluka had told her also very expensive and something they didn't have at their disposal right now was money, not to mention the time it would cost to find a suitable doctor and to undergo the procedure. No, their one and only priority right now was to get Doc and Jim back on their feet and hopefully they could tell them where the cathar had gone. Suddenly a shudder ran down her spine as she felt the presence behind her. She was about to jump out of the chair, to storm out of the cockpit, but Scourge's stated dryly: "We need to talk... Jedi." That was the last thing Keliana wanted right now, nonetheless she replied unnerved: "Tell me about it." The Sith grabbed the back of her chair and turned it around abruptly. The suddenness of his movement made Keliana speechless and as she opened her mouth in objection he growled while towering over her: "First we have to be clear: even if you are the chosen one I will **not** be pushed around like a mindless and spineless trooper! I was a Sith before your great-grandfather was born, I was fighting and killing long before your master's master chose the path of weakness...the path of Light. If I say something is a bad idea it's probably utterly stupid to do it nonetheless and if you had a quicker mind you would stop being so damned stubborn and self-centered and you'd try to benefit from my experience. It wouldn't have cost us almost three weeks in that bloody Jedi prison for instance!" Keliana glowered at him and replied scoffing: "You mean I should trust you? Do you even know the meaning of the word, Sith?" she stood up quickly and pushed him back. "Why would I even **want** to learn from your so-called experience? Yes you've lived for a very long time and you've probably killed more people than I have met my entire life. But that is **not** an experience I want to make!" The Sith lord's face was a mask of rage as he spoke low and menacingly: "Being a Sith is not about killing as many people as possible. You know nothing, Jedi... And your ignorance is infuriating." Keliana rolled her eye, replying: "Yeah right, then what is it about? Making the galaxy a better place by adding even more grief to it?" Keliana's mind was full of images of Darth Rhagos' wicked face, looming over her mother, hurting her. "It's about being who you want, doing what you want, and living the life you want to live. Doesn't that sound far more humane to you than your bloody Jedi Code with all its restrictions?" "Are you really that naive? It's not possible for everyone to have everything they want. Someone is always suffering so that someone else can have more." "Ah now you get it... Of course it isn't possible for everyone... There is something called: survival of the fittest, but I don't suppose you heard of it in your precious Order...which leads me to my point: I overheard you talking to the Miraluka about the operation and I think you should do it. You're no use in any fight, especially not against the Emperor if you have an obvious weakness such as this." "You eavesdropped? You know that is exactly why I cannot trust you! This is my business and I will not let you interfere!" Keliana shouted at him. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "It's damned well my business if I have to watch every side so we don't get killed by accident! With two eyes my concern would be a bit smaller, although not much by judging your pathetic fighting skills..." Keliana's fingers were itching for her lightsaber as she stood in front of the smug Sith. _Say that again... I dare you._ She thought. "Oh I will!" the Sith answered out loud taking a step towards her. The air was bristling with tension as they stood in the cockpit glaring at each other. Keliana's head was racing with ideas on how to overpower him and hurt him in ways he had to remember. She wouldn't make the mistake again to let him catch her off guard. _Just one tiny move and I'll throw you out of the airlock_ she thought. "You don't have the guts to try." He hissed menacingly. Her hand was at her lightsaber, tightening the grip around it. "What the hell is going on here?" Hank demanded, barging into the room. "He is straining my sodding nerves by his mere presence." Keliana hissed, without letting the Sith out of her eye. "And our captain is willing to endanger her life and ours by being a stubborn moron, as always." The Sith replied unimpressed. Hank's voice sounded more concerned now: "Alright... But I hope you two aren't going to take out your quarrels in here... We need this ship whole." "No we won't... Not now and not here." Scourge answered dryly, turned on his heel and walked out of the cockpit, leaving Keliana to glare at the empty space. "What happened exactly?" Hank asked confused. "He thinks I am a danger to us all if I don't have two functional eyes... The doctor has told me that it would be possible to insert an artificial one and that bastard was eavesdropping!" Keliana replied, clenching her fists. A silent and unintelligible murmur ran over Hank's blue lips. "Come again?" Keliana demanded unnerved. "I think he is right. You are fighting at close quarters, mind you." Keliana's jaw dropped open: "This new-found friendship between you two is starting to become really annoying. I don't have the time and especially not the money to afford this kind of operation!" The chiss shrugged his shoulders and replied unimpressed: "Well the money shouldn't be a problem... We can take care of that." "Are you talking about stealing?!" Keliana shouted out loud. "Damn it Lia this is Nar Shaddaa... All the money here is stolen. And is it really stealing if it's already stolen?" Keliana threw her hands in the air and walked pass Hank "We are **not** having this conversation!" She exclaimed while striding out of the cockpit. She could hear Hank uttering something that sounded like "stubborn" from behind but she ignored it. A quiet moan hovering through the ship woke her from her rage. As she ran into the med-bay it became louder. "Jim! Don't move!" she exclaimed and rushed to the smuggler's bed where he was almost falling off. He flinched back as Keliana pushed him gently back onto the mattress. "Are you in pain?" she whispered to him, searching frantically for the painkillers the Miraluka had left. His eyes were moving quickly in their purple sockets and she could see his heart racing in his chest. "Please Jim, calm down. It's me, Lia. You're safe now." she explained slowly turning her attention to him."Safe... Nowhere is safe." Doc's voice sounded behind her. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling unmoving. "Doc! Are you alright? Do you need something?" Keliana exclaimed, almost jumping up from Jim's bed. "Don't go..." the smuggler pleaded silently. Tears were streaming out of her eye once more as Keliana heard his coarse voice. "I'll be fine. At least my body will be." Doc Alden answered quietly. The young woman nodded slowly, running her fingers through Jim's ragged hair. "I'm not going anywhere." she whispered. "We thought you were dead!" Jim exclaimed. "I feared the same thing about you." Keliana replied. "But what happened? And what is wrong with your eye?" the smuggler asked agitated, trying to reach for the eye patch. "Hush, I will tell you, but not now. Now you need to rest." "No, we've rested enough. You need to find the cathar and stop her before it's too late!" Doc Alden exclaimed, sitting up in his bed.

Jim and Doc were still sitting in their med-bay beds while Keliana and Hank, who came as soon as he had heard that the men were awake, were listening to their story. They told them how the cathar had taken over the ship and how she had drugged them. At the sight of the Republic troops on Belsavis Doc Alden had thought that they were brought somewhere to tell what had happened to the Jedi and the spacestation, but nobody was listening to them. They were dragged away to their cells, where they should serve their life-long sentence for mutiny. Keliana listened to the story, buried in her own thoughts. As Doc finished she asked the question, which was already burning under her tongue: "Do you remember if you overheard the cathar mentioning something about her plans or even her next destination?" To her frustration Doc shook his head, replying: "No nothing whatsoever. She was already gone, once we woke up on Belsavis..." This was too much to bear. The young woman shot up from Jim's bed, letting out a loud growl of anger which made the men flinch in their beds. "No, no, no! It cannot be! That filthy little creature will not get away with what she did!" She yelled, clenching her fists. "Lia...?" Jim asked quietly. Keliana tried to fight the rising tide of fury inside of her as she looked the smuggler into the terrified eyes. "What she did to you and to us cannot be undone, but what she is going to do to the rest of the universe must be stopped. I don't know what it is, not yet, but I know it has something to do with that sodding Particle Beam. She stole the data for herself and by now she must be in control of that damned thing!" Keliana explained agitated. She had already explained her theory to Hank and Scourge and they seemed to believe her, although the Sith couldn't care less about what a little and unimportant Republic general was about to do with a DNA-altering beam, for the threat coming from the Emperor was far bigger. Keliana was walking up and down the med-bay, lost in her tangled thoughts. They were at a dead-end and it seemed the only way out was to contact Satele and ask her for more intel about the cathar, although that possibility would mean that she would find out about her involvement in the prison-break on Belsavis rather sooner than later. She heard a murmur coming from Jim's lips and rushed to his bed in the blink of an eye. "What did you say?" she asked agitated. The smuggler looked at her, his blue eyes full of concern. "I may have heard something, but I don't know if it was just the aftereffects of the drugs or the sleep-deprivation..." he shuddered at the thought. Keliana gripped him by his shoulders and almost yelled: "Tell me, whatever it is that may lead us to her!" "I...I heard the guards whisper in the first night. Something about how they wanted to cleanse the galaxy from its corruption by getting down to the root of the trouble from one of the darkest and most corrupt places of the universe. And something about how lieutenant Mahari would lead them there. But I'm not sure if it was a dream or..." Her fingers bore into the men's flesh as she pierced him with her glance "How can you not be sure?! A dream's a dream! Damn it I need more than that.!" she shouted enraged. "Calm down, he doesn't know more!" a deep voice from the doorway stated. Keliana looked into the eyes of the smuggler, which were widened in terror. "You're hurting me, Lia." he stammered in fear. The young woman backed away abruptly, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "I...am so sorry. I... Should go..." she muttered under her breath, rushing out of the room pass the Sith, who went out of her way, silently. Behind her she could hear the pleading voice of Jim, who shouted her name, asking what had happened to her.

Over the past few hours the feeling of guilt had become almost unbearable as Keliana had locked herself away in her room, like the coward she knew she was. But she just couldn't look them into the eyes. "By the Force what has become of me?" she stammered, burying her face in her sweaty palms. She felt the presence of the Miraluka return to the ship. _Good...they're in better hands now._ She thought to herself, letting out a relieved breath. _But it cannot continue like this... I cannot let that rage blind me like this._ The young woman stood up from her bed and walked to the door. _Why doesn't meditation help any longer? I need to know what's wrong and fast... Or I'll lose everything._ She thought, opening the door, reluctantly.

The young Miraluka was inspecting Jim's right foot, which was still colored in deep purple. "You'll need to take it easy for the next month and the bones will heal themselves right." she explained to him. Keliana stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do with herself. As her glance met the smuggler's eyes he waved her silently to his side. Without uttering a word she sat down next to him, while the Miraluka turned her attention towards Doc. "I don't know what has gotten into me, Jim." A smile washed over the man's face. "It's alright, Lia. I am just happy that you're not dead...that we're not dead. Hank has told me what happened. He also introduced us to your newest crew-member. I've been quiet delirious when he came to break us out." his eyes darkened at this moment and the smile on his lips vanished. "Are you sure about him? I mean the Emperor's right hand? After our experience with a Republic soldier who should have been on our side, as your own Master had known her for years...I don't know, but it just seems very confusing to me." he concluded gravely. "I am not sure about him at all, Jim. But he is the only one who can help us thwart the Emperor's plans...even Master Satele said so. It is not a trustful friendship we're building, but a purposive relation." Keliana explained. "Which will most likely bite us in the arse as soon as the Emperor's body is getting cold." the smuggler added. Keliana nodded affirmative. "Although it's still a long way to go..." she concluded. "First we need to find that cathar and stop whatever she's trying to do!" Keliana continued. _But what lead do we have..._ If what Jim heard was true there were more people involved than just the cathar. Keliana stared at the med-bay's white floor thinking about what the smuggler had overheard in the prison. _But where is the most corrupted place in the universe? The Emperor's space station? But how could she get there? They surely can't be working together. Maybe Korriban, the cradle of the Sith? But then she could have left Doc and Jim right there without bringing them to the Republic's prison on Belsavis..._ "Belsavis..." she murmured quietly. _The deep prison, also called the Tomb... "The things the darkness spawns down there are bred and nourished by a sort of corruption which has no equal in the entire universe."_ her master's words sounded in her head. "Belsavis, that's where she was hiding the entire time!" Keliana exclaimed. A shriek came over Doc's trembling lips, while Jim held his breath. "I am not going back there! I am sorry Keliana, but I cannot do it!" Doc Alden cried in fear, waving the Miraluka away, who tried to calm him down in vain. "Me neither! I cannot set foot on that planet ever again!" Jim stuttered, his eyes widened in terror. "And I would never make you do it my friends." Keliana explained. "Although I have to go there..." "But you won't, not until your eye is fixed." the deep voice of Lord Scourge sounded behind her. Swiveling around on her heel she saw that he and Hank were both standing in the doorway and blocking it. "I told you it's none of your damned..." she began. "It damned well is our business. We won't let you rush on ahead half-blind. Not if we're going after a lunatic republic General and especially not if we're going after the Emperor himself!" Hank said, his voice an angry growl. Keliana threw her hands in the air infuriated "We don't have the money! How often do I have to tell you that?! "And how often do I have to tell you that acquiring it is child's play?" Hank replied, towering in front of her. "I am not a thief, Hank!" she yelled back. "Alderaan..." Jim coughed smiling. "Not helping!" the young woman shot back, glaring at the smuggler. The Miraluka had been silent so far, following the heated discussion, while tending to the doctor's bandages. "Well there may be a cheaper way and child's play for a Jedi, if I might say so." she explained slowly. Keliana was startled as she had almost forgotten that the young doctor was still in the room, too. "What do you mean?" she asked her flabbergasted. "One does not need eyes to see, my dear." she answered smirking. "If you're telling me I could use the Force to see, then thank you very much, I know how that works and it's not well enough for a fight." Keliana replied unnerved. Terya Lumeen's laugh sounded through the med-bay as she approached the young woman slowly. "What you do with the Force is not seeing, dearie. It's more like stumbling in the dark with a burned out candle. Here let me shed some light..." she said, taking both of Keliana's hands and leading them to the sides her head. A pang of pain shot through her own head, but as Keliana reopened her eyes she could see herself in such detail as if she was standing right in front of herself. "By the Force! Is this how you can see?" she exclaimed unbelieving, letting her hands drop to the sides. "Yes, and I could teach you; at least the basics. It is hard work for someone who was born with two eyes." Keliana could hear the Sith scoffing behind her.

„I am sure it was very impressive and all, but we don't have the bloody time for you to undergo that kind of training. Not with your current fighting skills, not to mention your lack of concentration." Scourge hissed at her. Keliana wanted to open her mouth and object, but Hank interrupted her quickly. „He is right and you know it! If you don't stop being so damned stubborn I won't stay around much longer." he yelled agitated. That statement took her off guard. „What do you mean...?" Keliana asked perplexed. Hank took a determined step towards her, his face now only inches away from hers. „I mean that I cannot take any more of the person you have become. Shutting yourself in your room, unable to handle your emotions, standing by your point-of-view however stupid and reckless it is. I cannot stand by and watch you endanger yourself and everyone around you one moment longer. I wanted to try, to give you time, but I can't. And I won't." he stated. Keliana's heart sank as she heard his words. „Hank..." was all she could mutter as the Bounty Hunter turned around on his heels, heading for the door. „Don't try searching for me, you won't find me." he stated dryly. He stopped shortly and turned his head sideways. „I'm sorry." he said, his voice a whisper.

The young woman had been sitting for hours in the captain's chair, deeply buried in her tangled thoughts. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what had gotten into Hank. She had thought that they were on good terms again and she hadn't sensed that anything was amiss. But how could anyone forgive and forget something that horrible so quickly? It wasn't possible and that meant only one thing: that Scourge and Hank were right. Her sensibility and her concentration were almost non-existent and thus her ability to fight anything stronger than wet-tissue paper was seriously compromised. She needed to train again, to push against the rising tide of rage inside her, to control her feelings and to gain her concentration back. But first she needed to find Hank. Jumping out of the chair, she ran to the door to find it blocked by the Sith. „How is it even possible that you're always in my way?" she asked unnerved, glaring at him. „I just know you. And I know what you're trying to do. Just let him be by himself for a few days. He will come back all by himself." Scourge told her. „What?! You were there when he left. Did it look to you that he will come back at all?" she replied agitated. The huge Sith rolled his eyes. „You really are a blind fool. He will never abandon you. Not with the feelings he has for you." Keliana furrowed her brow. „You cannot be serious. You're just messing with me, again!" she replied infuriated. „It is dead-serious, I'm afraid. He's smitten by you. And don't get me wrong: me telling you doesn't mean I support that kind of foolishness. However if it means that he will do anything for our cause I can only say that the end justifies the means." he explained dryly, however Keliana could just make out a flicker in his crimson eyes. She let out a heavy breath. „I will believe you, for now. There are other matters I have to attend to, so we'll wait and see if you're right." she answered and exited the room. „If by other matters you mean meditating, then:good luck!" the Sith shouted after her. „Don't be such a hipocrite! I think I just saw you meditating the other day yourself." she replied almost smirking. Scourge scoffed at her, saying: „If I was sitting there with my eyes closed I wasn't meditating, but thinking: you should try it too, sometime!". That actually made her laugh. „You will never change..." she said shaking her head smiling and walking into her room.

Five days had passed and Hank still hadn't returned. Keliana didn't dare entering his room, for she couldn't bear to see the emptiness inside it. So far she had managed to keep her mind busy by studying books about the history of Belsavis, the Rakata and reading tales about the Deep-Prison. She was sure the cathar and her lackeys were there and that they were planning something with the Particle-beam, she just didn't know what exactly. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed by the reports coming in from the planets surface. Everyone who went into the area of the Deep-prison in the past few months had gone missing. Something was certainly going on there, and it had to be something big.

Meanwhile Jim and Doc were recovering well under the proficient care of the Miraluka. Even Doc was impressed by how well she knew her way around the med-bay. However the scars on their minds and souls were a different matter and could only be healed by one thing in the whole universe: time. On still nights, Keliana could hear them screaming and as she ran to see what was wrong they both were tossing from side to side in horrific agony. It was painful to watch, but she couldn't take away their pain, only comfort them. Jim seemed to get better once he got a separate room, but Doc was still waking up every night bathed in sweat. Jim still stood by the idea to support Keliana in every way he could and he was trying hard to get better by training his rusty reflexes with the help of the Miraluka. Keliana was glad that he had decided to stay with her, but she also supported Doc's decision to start a new life far away from all the terrors of the galaxy. After a long conversation with Terya Lumeen she had decided to get him to Alpheridies where he could work in the clinic of the healer's father. For this they had to leave Nar Shaddaa in the morrow of the next day and Terya had decided to accompany them to her father to see that Doc got a good position at the clinic. „I also need plenty of stuff for my clinic and I know my old dad just can't refuse my cuteness." she explained grinning.

The Sith hadn't uttered another word about Hank and in fact hadn't said much at all, but stayed in his room most of the time. Keliana didn't want to admit it but she had hoped that the chiss would come back as quickly as Scourge had predicted, but he didn't and the pang in her heart became harder with each passing hour. Sleeping was a lost cause, so she just lay on her bed, hands crossed on her stomach and trying to let her thoughts drift away, however they always came back to one thing: Hank. The chiss' face was always in her mind as she closed her eye, almost haunting. She was concerned about him wandering alone on Nar Shaddaa if he even was there any more and not already on another forsaken planet. The young woman knew how stupid those concerns were. _He is a Bounty Hunter damn it. He can take care of himself better than anyone. He was doing fine until he met you so he will do great without you._ She thought while resisting the urge to slap herself. The thought that he was better off on his own far away from her and the mess still in front of her was the only thing that let her dose off into a short and restless sleep.

As the hour of their departure drew near her heart still ached, but she knew they had to leave, for Doc's sake. As she entered the cockpit she was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Jim sitting in the steersman-chair, his crutches leaning against the nearby console. „Do you mind if I take the helm today?" he asked almost shyly. A grin filled her face as Keliana replied: „All yours buddy. I'm a horrible steersman anyway." „At last some reason." Scourge muttered in his husky voice while entering the cockpit. „Good morning to you too, Sith." Keliana replied growling. Jim cleared his throat, saying: Dear passengers, I advise you to take your seats and to shut the hell up. There will be no muttered insults, no teasing, no pestering, no bullying and no bickering in **my** cockpit."„What about pissing him off by merely breathing?"Keliana hissed. „And what about provoking a mental breakdown no matter what I say? Chair, spoon, table...". Scourge replied unimpressed. „Well then no breathing and talking for you two!"Jim stated determined turning his attention back to the screens. „We are ready for take-off."he said. „We should wait a bit." the Sith said. „You're wrong. He won't come. Start the engines Jim.". Keliana stated dryly. „You're making a mistake."Scourge replied. The smuggler's glance went from Keliana to Scourge and he rolled this eyes. „This will be one jolly trip if you two will act like that all the way. However Lia is the captain and it will be a cold day in hell before I listen to a Sith."he concluded, starting the engines.

Their journey went smoothly and Keliana was happy to leave the ship in Jim's adept hands. Scourge had left the cockpit as soon as they went into Hyperspace and that contributed greatly to her happiness. However her heart still sank at the thought of Hank, but there was nothing she could do about it.

A few hours later the spacecraft slowed down as they drew closer to Alpheridies. It was a beautiful day on the planet's surface and Keliana greedily sucked in the cool air. Being confined to a spacecraft could be straining and the sight of a sky, no matter what color it was, was pure bliss. The hospital wasn't too far away and Keliana had insisted on walking, while Jim, who was still confined to his crutches went there by cab with the Miraluka and the Sith. The last time the young woman had felt solid earthen ground underneath her feet seemed like ages ago, thus she savoured every moment. As Doc offered to link arms with her, she accepted smiling. They walked in silence for a while, when Doc remarked: "I had a really hard time making this decision, Lia, I hope you know this." The young woman nodded smiling: "Of course, Doc. I hope you know that I never wanted to endanger any of you in that way. You were there for me and I wish you only the best." she replied. "Of course I know that, silly." he said smirking. "I just wish you would abandon your current path. Going after the cathar, could proof harder than stopping the Emperor. You don't know what you can expect and going blind into a fight is the worst you can do!" "Well I am only half-blind, mind you." Keliana replied sighing. "Lia, please listen to me." Doc said, stopping abruptly, his face stern. "I hate to leave you, but I cannot follow you where you are heading, not in my condition. You need to be very careful. Plan every step ahead, don't rush anywhere. Be prepared! Don't let her catch you off-guard, for she will exploit every last weakness. You have to be able to fully trust the people you are working with and if you don't then do something about it." he exclaimed agitated watching her concerned. "You know what I'm talking about. I can see that you do not trust him, but you'll have to, otherwise it will be everyone's doom.". Keliana swallowed the lump building in her throat **and** nodded: "You're right...But it's hard.". Doc let out a heavy breath, replying: "Yes and won't get any easier, darling.

The clinic was made out of white limestone and seemed huge from the outside. It's entrance was framed by beautiful plants, which climbed up the walls on either side of the huge glass-doors. Jim, Terya and Scourge were already waiting in front of the building. "Took you sweet time." Jim scolded teasingly. "Here have a sip of water, you must be exhausted." he said offering a paper cup to Keliana, who accepted it gratefully. "I already told a nurse to call for my father. Once he's done with his current operation he will meet us in his office. Follow me!" Terya told them and entered the hospital. Unlike any other hospital Keliana had been to this one didn't reek of anti-septic and kolto-packs but smelled rather pleasantly. "What's that smell? And that sound?" Doc noticed taken aback. The Miraluka sighed, replying: "A composition of herbal essences and well...music? This is a new approach to medicine my father has thought of. He calls it _Holistic Healing_ , for he thinks that every malady and illness is a result of an imbalance in the body. Thus it can only be cured when the whole body is in balance again and every sense is put to work. I called bullshit, and that's where we differ...". Keliana had to suppress a loud laughter as they passed the open door of a patient's chamber. "Sounds intriguing." she said grinning form ear to ear. "Well it seems that at least everyone in this hospital is happy. They are...grinning." Doc said watching a patient in a wheelchair rolling blissfully in circles, while another one with a broken nose and a cervical collar seemed to have tremendous fun at watching him. "Must be something in the water...I mean: there literally **is** something in the water!" the young Miraluka said, pointing at the water suspender, in which a huge white flower, resembling a water lily, was floating slowly up and down. "Oh great I just drank two more cups of that stuff, because it was so tasty." Keliana replied suppressing another wave of laughter. "Well then stop drinking it, genius!" Doc remarked furrowing his eyebrows. "Mhh no, it's so tasty..." the young woman replied, downing her cup. The world slowly became a fluffy colored blur and she liked it that way.

"...how can you leave Trilily tea just standing around in those amounts?" Terya's agitated voice sounded through a cloud of soft fluff. "Normally no one drinks more than one cup per day...I'm surprised she is still sitting mostly upright." a male voice replied impressed. A bug landed on the back of Keliana's surprisingly large hand and winked at her. "Nice bug..." she murmured happily. "How long will she stay that way, father?" the Miraluka asked concerned. "I don't know Terya, I told you there aren't such thing as field studies with overdoses of Trilily Tea. I am sure she will be fine soon." the man replied. At that moment the bug said: "You suck!" wiggling it's red butt at Keliana. "I beg your pardon Mr. Bug? You're kinda rude" the young woman replied taken aback. "Tell us more about the procedure as long as she is like that." a husky voice sounded through the mists and made the hairs on her neck stand on end. "It is very easy actually. Especially in that condition. The person has to be totally relaxed, so that there won't be any complications after the procedure." "Well she never was more relaxed, I'm sure of it." Jim stated grinning, while gently guiding Keliana's hands away from his face, where she had caressed his beard, murmuring something that sounded like: "...so fluffy...". "That doesn't sound like a happy and fulfilled life to me..." the doctor stated. "She has been through a lot" the husky voice said, sounding almost concerned. Keliana couldn't make out the exact words the red talking cloud in front of her was uttering but she had come to like the sound of the voice. Deeper than the depths of an ocean it went through her ears like warm oil. She extended her arms to hear it better, and it was indeed uttering more unintelligible words. "nice, big red cloud..." she murmured as she let herself fall into the red cloud in front of her dosing off immediately as her head touched Scourge's broad shoulders.

"Then there is only the question about the costs." Merryal Lumeen stated. "Well, don't worry about that. It will be delivered in a few moments." Scourge replied dryly, tugging his communicator-tool away, trying not to move to harshly, not to wake the young woman resting against his arm. "But are you really sure we should do this? I mean without her consent? Isn't there a rule against that kind of thing somewhere?" Jim asked, whispering rapidly. "Of course it is on some planets, although not on Alpheridies and certainly not in my clinic. Here we do what is best for the patients, if they are willing to realize it or not." the Miraluka replied. "We talked about it Jim and we all thought it was best for her. She really is rather stubborn and from what you've told me she has been through a lot and doesn't sound reasonable at all. She will thank us later." Terya explained slowly. "Or she will never be able to trust us again." Doc remarked pensive. "Then tell her I ordered it and everything is as it was." Scourge said watching Keliana's sleeping face. _A pity..._ he thought to himself. "No, I stand by this decision as well." a deep voice sounded from the door. "You think I brought all this money for naught? Let's start the operation before she wakes up and is able to object." Hank concluded putting a bag of credits on the doctor's table.

A sweet scent of strawberries and lilac was hovering through the air, making Keliana's nose tingle and her stomach grumble. She could feel the softness of a bed underneath her and could hear the sound of birds and harp strings surrounding her. She opened her eyes and the glistening white light was blinding her. Through her lashes she could make out the features of several people standing right next to her. "W...Where am I?" she murmured. Her head was throbbing and she felt a pang in the left side of her face. As she led her hand slowly to her face, another hand wearing latex gloves pushed it gently away. "You shouldn't touch it, at least for the next few days. How is your vision? any blind spots or flickering?" asked the man, dressed in white, on her left. "No, it's just a bit blury...What is going on here?" Keliana asked taken aback. All of a sudden it dawned on her. "There is no blind spot... I can see everything, perfectly...How...?". "Maybe it's best if you see for yourself." A somehow familiar, older Miraluka on her right said, handing her a mirror. As Keliana saw her face her whole body began to shake uncontrollably, while her heart felt as if it would jump right out of her chest. "H...how is this possible?!" she stammered, unable to believe her eyes. "I am sorry, but the scar will remain I'm afraid." the Miraluka explained. Keliana couldn't avert her look from the image in the mirror. Yesterday there had just been red and white scar-tissue in that place and now there was a healthy eye looking at itsself in disbelieve. The words of the doctor had reached her brain only now. "You gave me my eye back...there is just a scar left..." she replied perplexed. "Well it's not your old one. It's an organic-cybernatic reconstruction made to look like your old eye as good as possible." the old Miraluka explained. "But...where am I and how could you just operate me? Not that I am not thankful, but still..." Keliana asked perplexed. "Well, there were several people who thought it was the best for you, so we called in a medical council and voted 99,9% for this procedure...". "Long story short: we drugged you so you weren't able to intervene." a familiar husky voice sounded from the door. There all of them were standing. Jim leaning on his crutches looking coy, Doc, arms crossed watching the surgeons work in awe, Terya Lumeen with a broad smile on her face, Scourge looking stern but pleased and the person Keliana had thought she had lost for good. "Hank! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, joy filling her body. The chiss came to her side with long strides. "You really thought I would leave just like that? You can be stupid at times." he said smiling. "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you!" Keliana replied jokingly. "What about a kiss? He has earned it." Jim proposed winking. Keliana could see the blood rushing to the Bounty Hunters blue cheeks instantly and felt her own face getting hotter. "That requires some explanation I think..." she said warily, eying the chiss. "I am sure you will be thrilled to hear it. Thanks, jerk!" he exclaimed throwing a reproachful glance at the smuggler. "The money for the operation had to come from somewhere. I acquired it while I was gone on Nar Shaddaa. I knew that you wouldn't let me leave if you knew what I had in mind, so we all decided to pretend that I was gone for good. However I did want to return sooner, to travel with you to Alpheridies, where Terya's father would make the procedure, but you left a few moments too early, so I had to find myself another ship." "He told me he would come later, so we needed to sedate you until his arrival, for the policy here is to pay every operation in advance." Scourge explained. "And I may have given you a bit too much of that Trilily Tea...Sorry for that." Jim remarked shyly. "You drugged me?!" Keliana exclaimed. "Yup, you weren't yourself, but at least you were relaxed. Maybe a bit too relaxed..." Jim replied. At that moment Keliana remembered her weird dream, which didn't seem to be a dream after all. The bug, the fluff and the colored clouds were all appearing in front of her mind's eye now. _Oh no..._ she thought, shooting a quick glance at Scourge, who was looking at her sternly. "Lets forget about that very quickly, shall we?" she murmured quietly. Jim's laughter filled the room. "No way! I will feed on this memory in hard and sad times." he stated grinning. Keliana turned her attention back to Hank, who was still standing right next to her unable to avert his glance off her face. "What did you mean by: "Acquired the money"?" she asked him. Letting out a sigh the Hunter replied: "You know what that means and I already told you it isn't stealing, if it's already..." he stopped in mid-sentence as the young woman jumped out of the bed, flinging her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're back!" she whispered. The chiss just stood there dumbfounded and unable to move while the young woman held him tightly in her arms. "Erm..." was all he could mutter into the waterfall of hair in his face. "Alright, if you could get over this emotional nonsense quickly it would be appreciated." the Sith growled silently.

It had been very hard to say goodbye to Doc, but Keliana knew that he was in good hands on Alpheridies. The planet was as far away as possible from the rest of the galaxy, for it wasn't anywhere near the frequented trade routes. The man had begged her to return once she had completed her missions. This had made Keliana very pensive, for she hadn't even thought about the possibility of surviving any of them. She was now sitting in the spacecraft's mess hall, pondering. It seemed like a miracle to her that she had survived so far with nothing more than a scar, thanks to Terya's father. The attacks of her uncle's lackeys and the fight against him, the crash on Korriban and the Emperor's mind control; she had overcome everything so far. However Jedi as well as Sith didn't believe in miracles but in destiny and according to Scourge her survival was only a necessary part of the puzzle of the Emperor's destruction and the salvation of the entire universe. This made her think of Rhagos' words on Alderaan the first time they had seen each other after 13 years. He told her he would stop his master's vision by killing her. That did make him a very disloyal Voice of the Emperor, but that also meant that the Emperor must have had another vision of the future than Scourge and how could anyone know which one was the right one? Maybe they both were wrong and she was just an unimportant puppet in a game no one knew the rules nor the aim. "Sod it!" she exclaimed unnerved. There were still far to many unknown and unfitting pieces in this puzzle and they still didn't even know where to begin putting them together. The only thing she was at least remotely sure of was that she needed to confront Jade and destroy the Particle beam's data for good. Whatever the cathar needed it for it sure couldn't be anything positive. Their only lead was the Deep Prison, but Doc was right, they needed to be prepared. She needed to be prepared and that meant training, which was something she hadn't gotten in a long time. Keliana watched the bits of herbs slowly floating around in the brownish liquid in front of her. At that moment she felt him approaching and let out a heavy breath. "Are you finally happy? I can see perfectly well now, so you shouldn't be afraid that I screw up in a fight." she told the Sith without looking up from her cup. "Just because you can see doesn't mean that you can fight. You still don't understand a thing." he replied unimpressed. "You remember our meeting on Korriban, I hope? If I can defeat you the Emperor will wipe the floor with your untrained body, if anything of it is still left after you have confronted that cathar of yours." he added. "What do you even know about her?" Keliana asked unnerved, looking him straight into his crimson eyes. "I have made some research and it seems as if your precious Republic has currently several problems with extremists and the cathar seems to be right on top of their command-chain. She is described as highly dangerous and unstable and even has several powerful Moffs on edge now." Keliana furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?! How is this even possible? She was a respected Republic lieutenant, even the Jedi Counsel trusted her. Zayed trusted her!" she exclaimed perplexed. The Sith nodded, explaining: "She is also considered to be very cunning and manipulative. I assume she had several of your Counsel members in her pocket for a long time, your former Master included.". Keliana couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know about the other Council members but Zayed should have seen right through Jade, as he always knew if something was wrong with Keliana. "But how could you have learned all that?" she asked him bewildered. "I have been around for some time now and have means and contacts that would make you and your little Jedi principles shudder.". The chair toppled as Keliana stood up from the table. "If what you say is true, than the Counsel is in danger! We need to warn them.". The Sith shook his head, rolling his eyes: "Have you forgotten already how your dear Counsel has treated you when you told them about your suspicions. They had already made up their minds even before you opened your mouth. I am afraid that the cathar's views have already seeped through their deluded brains. It seemed that the only one still in the right mind was your master Satele." he said pensive. "I'll contact her immediately!" Keliana stated determined. As she walked around the table towards the holo-communicator the Sith barred her way. "Stop and think for a second, for a change. You might make matters only worse with your panicked intervention. She'll manage by herself and if not we haven't lost anything." A wave of hot rage was building up inside the young woman once more as she looked into those cold crimson eyes. "How could I expect anything else from you, you're a bloody Sith. You only care about yourself and the power you desire so dearly!" she hissed menacingly. The Sith's eyes became two tiny slits as he pierced her with his glance. "At least I know **what** I am. I stand by my actions and decisions and I know exactly what I want and what I need to do to achieve it. Who are you to judge me? You are as far away from finding your place in this universe as you could possibly be. You could find it, but you're afraid of what you might unearthen in the process. Afraid of the rage and fury burning inside you. Afraid it might consume you and it will if you don't learn to harness it's power." Keliana stood in front of Scourge, her eyes opened wide. "I am no Sith! And nor will I ever be! It don't want anything the dark side has to offer. If your plan is to stop the Emperor then I am with you, but if you want to convert me leave this ship immediately!" she growled. The deep laughter sounded through the star-ship like battle-drums. "I don't need to convert you. You'll want it yourself sooner or later you may just need a little push..." he replied hissing. "Do you really want that fight to happen so badly that you always need to push me a little further?" she spoke in a low voice taking a step towards him. _I would give in gladly to this rage if it meant kicking your arrogant ass..._ she though, feeling the blood pulsating through her veins. _Even if I was blindfolded you couldn't do it, foolish girl..._ He replied in her head. That was the final straw. She felt the Force rushing through her fingers, the wave was pushing the Sith against the metal wall behind him in the blink of an eye. "I have told you to stay out of my head!" she hissed into his face, her right hand tightening around her lightsaber. "Just try and force me." he spat back. Their faces were only inches away from one another and Keliana could feel his Force pulsating in waves from his body, which felt discomforting familiar to her. He wasn't even trying to reach for his weapon. He simply stood in front of her, measuring her with his crimson eyes, unmoving but ready to react at any provocation. "That's enough! This cannot continue like that! I am sick of watching you be at each others throats all the time." Hank's voice sounded behind her, gripping her by the shoulder. "Then try keeping her in check. I know you want to...and more." growled the Sith. "Look who's talking!" Hank replied, watching him though narrowed eyes, infuriated. The silence following this comment was deafening. The immediate rage was forgotten and Keliana tried to ignore the realization which was slowly trying to enter her brain. This chiss and the Sith were now glaring wordlessly at each other, while the woman was staring at the wall, having the urgent desire to throw herself out of the airlock. The sound of Jim's voice breaking the quietness was preventing this. "What the... There are some pretty bad vibes in here...And I know exactly what to do against it." he remarked, watching them all carefully as he was leaning on his crutches with Terya standing right behind him. "If you mean another game of yours, where one of us ends up with knickers on the head then I'm afraid it won't work." Hank replied, without taking his eyes from Scourge. "Oh no...we all know who the root of all this is." Jim stated, looking at Keliana and the Sith. "When my sister and I had an argument we'd both take the 'ol shotgun out and shoot a few cans in the backyard. Neither do we have any cans we could spare nor do I think any of you two punks can handle a shotgun properly. No offense Lia but your performance on Nar Shaddaa was merely adequate." he added winking at her. "What do you suggest, human?" Scourge asked bored. "I'd say we'll find you two a nice planet where you have enough room to play with your shiny little light-sabers, without causing too much irreparable damage to your surroundings. Then you can settle your disputes once and for all and stop being a pain in the ass to us ordinary mortals." Jim explained.

"I can't believe he didn't strangle you right on the spot...he certainly looked that way." Terya said to Jim, who was landing the vessel on the planet below them. They had stayed in the Farstey Sector and as the steersman Jim had decided to bring them into the Quooria System and landing them on Quooria, a marshy word inhabited primarily by blood-sucking mosquitoes. As the star-ship touched the planet's surface it made a smacking sound. "Ah, I hope the kids will have some fun down there. You may want to prepare the med-bay, Terry." the smuggler said grinning from ear to ear. The Miraluka was looking out of the window replying repulsed: "I don't think we're stocked well enough on insect repellent..."

"Ew...great choice Jim!" Keliana shouted over the shoulder into the star-ship. She had gotten off the ramp and the ground underneath her feet just went "gloeb". "You're welcome, honey. Now go have some fun and don't come back until you can talk to each other without setting the ship on fire!" the smuggler replied over the loud-speakers. "And no severe injuries, we're not that well stocked!" Terya's voice added hastily. The young woman took a good look at the area in front of her. It was early dusk and the orange sunlight was still shining through the lush vegetation. It could have been a beautiful sight if it wasn't for the greenish puddles and the marshy ground. The constant buzzing of blood-thirsty insects was filling the air, which made everything even more appalling. She could hear his heavy footsteps approaching and she sucked in a lung-full of steamy air. "Let's find a spot and get this over with." she said, walking away from the star-ship.

After some time searching for a fitting place Keliana had to realize that Jim had truly outdone himself. They wouldn't be having any fun fighting in this environment, that was sure. The insects had already feasted plenty on Keliana's flesh and were also beginning to take pleasure in Scourge's blood although not so vigorously. While she was stomping on and on through the marsh, the buzzing around her head was beginning to get on her already strained nerves, but she pressed on relentlessly. "If you want to tire me by dragging me through this swamp, you can stop now. I don't tire that easily." the Sith said, smacking his hand against his neck, killing a feasting gnat. "I know, you're bloody perfect, so shut the hell up!" Keliana yelled, stomping on. The force wave came unexpected, hurling her a few meters forward. Unsheathing her light-sabers she turned around to face the Sith. "This place is as good as any." she hissed at him.

"I don't think it was a good idea to let him follow." the Miraluka said concerned. "He's too involved and we only have two beds in the med-bay." she added. "What should I have done? Tripped him with my cane?" Jim asked waving his crutch at her. A smile washed over the doctor's face. "It is a very effective weapon, I should tell you a story about it once." she replied laughing. "We'll see how all this turns out. He's definitely the only one who could keep them from killing each other. If he doesn't do it himself." Jim said with an air of sincere worry in his voice.

He was too damned fast for a person with his huge stature, Keliana had to realize as his red two-handed lightsaber came slashing down on her relentlessly. How long they had been fighting, she couldn't tell, but time seemed to move faster than usual. The last light of day had almost died out and they were still circling around each other inside the swamp, making their dark-green surroundings flash with bright red, green and blue lights. The rocks were covered in drenched mosses and the ground was treacherous slippery making it hard to get a good footing. Dodging his incoming attacks with only one saber was almost impossible, for the force behind each blow threw her off balance, making it easier for him to find a weak spot in her defense. At first she had tried parrying his attacks, but seeing that this would consume her strength rapidly she passed into avoiding them thoroughly, which wasn't any easier for he was as quick as lightning. Seeing that no defense whatsoever was working she decided to change the tactics to offense. Avoiding his incessantly incoming blows, she charged at the Sith aiming her right lightsaber for his heart while keeping her left saber ready for the unavoidable defense. She saw the red light racing in from the left and lifted her arm just in time. The force of the blow threw her several meters to the side, making her roll over the boggy ground clumsily. "Nice try, but as unsuccessful and unnecessary as your attempts at fighting the rage inside you." Scourge said, lowering his saber while walking towards her slow and determined. Keliana straightened herself up, breathing heavily, without taking her eyes off him. "You're afraid that the fury might blind you and you're right. It is the first mistake any Sith apprentice makes and often his last. It shouldn't control you. You need to embrace it and make it your own, then it will lead you to victory." he explained pacing up and down in front of her. Keliana was startled at the picture, incapable to take her eyes off it. It looked as if the Force around him was being sucked into his body continuously. "What...?" she muttered, watching the scene puzzled while lowering both her sabers. "I have already told you that I do not meditate as such. There is a power in rage you cannot understand, yet." he told her. "But I am positive that you will, one day." An odd feeling was rising inside her stomach as she watched the Sith closely. "I really don't know what to make of you..." she began.

The next force wave swept her completely off her feet, pushing her against the nearby rock-face, where the thick moss kept her head from cracking open. The red light approached her quickly and the world around her was getting dark

 _The young woman was lying on the hard forest ground, her heart beating against her chest as she was breathing heavily. A smell of earth and decay made her nose twitch, although all her other senses were almost numb. It was getting colder and a nasty sensation of fear washed over her trembling body. No this wasn't it, this wasn't how it would end. Another sensation, this time it was fury, was rising inside her. She was trying to get up, but it was dark and the remaining strength was draining out of her. "You need to try harder than this. If you don't succeed no one will. I have seen the future!" a familiar husky voice told her. It was still demanding like the last time, but it had changed. The sound of it was almost comforting like a warm hand held in the cold or like the feeling of warm liquid flowing down the sore throat. "Embrace the Force!" it demanded, making a pleasant shudder running down her spine._

As the young woman reopened her eyes her head was throbbing mercilessly. The air smelled sickeningly of mould and she could make out the constant buzzing of insects in search for easy prey. She sat up slowly, cooling the hurting head with her icy hand. Her whole body shuddered as she felt the coldness seeping through her skin and bones. It was so dark she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her eyes, but she could feel the presence next to her. His musky smell reached her nose as he drew nearer and as the young woman breathed in the scent she didn't know weather to run or stay put. A sudden realization struck her as she remembered her last moments awake. "You false bastard!" she wanted to yell at him, but his broad hand was already wrapped around her mouth, muffling her objections. _Shut up if you want to get out of here alive!_ Scourge's deep voice sounded in her head. The young woman was completely lost now, furrowing her brow into the darkness. Something had gone entirely wrong, she could feel it now. _Where am I? What has happened?_ She asked him through her mind, panicking. The Sith removed his hand slowly from her mouth, replying: _Bounty Hunters, set on us by Rhagos. I have forgotten how many enemies you already have and got careless. This won't happen again._ Keliana gritted her teeth. She herself had almost forgotten that her uncle would surely not let her live in peace. Not after she had not only killed his dumb son, but also, in his mind, destroyed his entire space-station by crashing it on the Sith home-world. The hatred for her had to have become enormous, for he didn't even seem to bother about killing the former Wrath of the Emperor alongside her. _Why are we not dead yet?_ She asked him. A muffled scoffing sound came from her right. _He is a Sith, a Darth and a bloody sadist. He loves killing and he wouldn't let anyone else lay hands on his worst enemy if he doesn't get the chance to see life draining out of her with his own eyes. He wants to see you suffer and squirm under his power. But I won't let this happen._ He told her telepathically. He had to know that she would ask why for he answered. _You're the only hope left. I won't give that up. No matter how hard your stubbornness is to deal with it is not nearly as hard as waiting all those centuries._

Don't count on it!

1 Not bad!

2 Faster than Light drive


	2. Chapter 2

_When I felt the hunters approaching, getting you out of the clearing was my only priority. I apologize that you got hurt, although I also know that you've got a solid pighead._ The Sith explained to her. Keliana decided to overhear the last part of his explanation. He sounded sincere, but it was still hard trusting him after all that had happened. He did almost kill her on Korriban and led her right into the Emperor's arms, but he also saved Jim and Doc and even Hank back on the space-station. She had to make a decision and her only conclusion was to let the past rest and focus on getting out of this sudden mess, for now. It was pitch black around them and the nocturnal sound of insects was slowly dying away, which meant that a new day was dawning outside. The air around them was thick with the scent of mould and wet earth and as Keliana concentrated she could make out the sound of flowing water in the distance. _An underground river..._ Scourge told her. Keliana became impatient and the closeness of the cave and to him wasn't helping at all. _Could you just get out of my head for a moment? It is crowded enough in here!_ She thought unnerved. _You won't need to think now, just follow. You have learned that in your Order on Tython, I assume?_ His deep voice boomed through her mind. Before Keliana could object he jerked her up to her feet with one hard pull at her right arm. _Stay behind me at all times and don't make a sound._ He told her. She could feel the Force waves coming from his body and a shiver ran down her spine as she followed him through the dark. He was using the Force to guide them through the labyrinth of caves while she stumbled clumsily behind him. Their height difference made it difficult for Keliana to keep up with the huge Sith without running, which would only make even more noise and she could already feel the annoyance coming from him when she made an unwilling noise with her leathern armor. With each pace she became more unnerved, more infuriated at their situation. Through the Force she could sense the presence of the five Hunters apparently waiting for them to come out of the cave to apprehend them for their constituent. At the mere thought of her violent uncle, fury was rising inside her once again, making her cheeks burn. "You're always so keen on fighting and now we're sneaking around in the bloody dark like mice scurrying away from the cat?!" She asked out loud, fuming with rage. As soon as she had uttered the words the rock around them began to shake dangerously and suddenly it was broad daylight in the darkness as the flash-bang grenade hit the floor right next to them. "We found them, they're in here! Send in the creatures! But don't let them finish her off, the Darth wants this pleasure for himself." a voice sounded hollow through the trembling caverns. Keliana was still blinded by the light as she felt the broad hand dragging her away, where to, she didn't know.

The ground was still shaking underneath her feet as she stumbled blindly through the caves. Scourge's grip around her underarm was tightening by the second as he pulled her along with him. Behind them she could hear the growling and howling of the creatures set upon them and she knew exactly what they were. She had fought them before with Hank at her side on Nal Hutta, where she had met and fought the Zabrak bastard, but hadn't killed him. A new wave of rage washed over her as she thought about it, mixed with fear. What if he was here, on Quooria? Her thoughts were running in circles as she was dragged through the cave system, trying hard not to lose her footing on the wet and slippery ground. _He won't get you._ Scourge's husky voice sounded in her head, determined. The world around her was still blurry and dark, but Keliana could see the light following them and closing up quickly, while the sound of flowing water was getting louder with each step forward. "How well are you handling water?" Scourge asked and with another strong pull her feet were stepping at nothing.

The gushing water had them in its icy grip, dragging and pushing them where it saw fit. There was such power in it that Keliana had to realize quickly that any resistance was in vain. As they were jumping into the powerful stream Scourge had wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the worst of the impact with his body, but as soon as they had broken through the surface the current had ripped them apart. Keliana didn't know how long the air she had sucked into her lungs would last, but this was the least of her problems. She had already scratched her arm full-length at a protruding rock while being thrashed aimlessly around the turbulent water and there were sure to be countless more of them projecting into the tunnel. _Scourge?!_ She thought, sending out Force-waves to find the Sith. All of a sudden a warm hand wrapped itself around her arm, but its grip was far too weak. Quickly the young woman pulled her body closer to his, so that the current couldn't tear them apart once more. His Force was weakening and although he was immortal he seemed to need air as much as she did, but she didn't know how long the stream would go on and where it would lead them. However there was one thing she could do. While hanging on tightly to Scourge she let the Force flow through her body. She could feel a part of his Force flowing over to her, giving her strength and the power she needed to erect the thick barrier. The water was being pushed away slowly but steadily, until there was enough room for them to breathe again. They were still being carried away by the powerful stream, but now they were at least able to see where it led them. A look of approval was on Scourge's face as he first looked at the barrier around them and then the young woman wrapped in his arms. He quickly turned his attention to the rocks protruding dangerously into their pathway and with his left arm still wrapped around Keliana's tights he guided them with his right hand through the broadening tunnel.

The power of the current was weakening as the tunnel went on and Keliana could make a light out at a distance as well as an ear-shattering rumbling. _Waterfall..._ was the last thing she thought as the water pushed them out of the rock-formation and into thin air.

The young woman was lying on her back coughing and struggling for air. With the last bit of strength they had dragged themselves to the shore, collapsing on the stony ground. Scourge was lying beside her breathing heavily, his eyes still closed. If they remained out here in the open the Hunters and the mutated creatures would soon find them and they were in no state to fight them. "Get up, we need to return to the ship." she murmured hastily fumbling for her communicator as they stumbled into the green thicket. "Jim, can you hear me?" she spoke agitated. There was no response whatsoever from the other end, which tightened the knot inside her stomach. Scourge was pacing up and down in front of her, sucking in the Force into his body as he did after they had fought the evening before. She understood the stern look upon his face, which meant: prepare yourself, now. Tucking in the communicator, she reached for a Kolto-pack and applied it to her heavily bleeding arm. She knew she needed to meditate to regain her Force, but it would be in vain, like every time since they had fled the Emperor's space-station. So she stood up straight, letting the air flow through her lungs freely while relaxing her tense muscles and nerves for a minute. Then they started to run, light-sabers ignited, to get to the ship before it was too late.

As they drew nearer to the clearing they could already hear the menacing hissing and the growling filling the air. Spurned by the sounds and the thoughts of what might happen if they didn't get there in time Keliana made her body go to its limits using the Force to sprint even faster. Everything was becoming a green blur and from the corner of her eye she could see that Scourge wasn't keeping up with her, but that didn't matter one bit. She would kill them all by herself if they had laid even one finger on her crew. The sound of fired shots went through her bones, making her shiver. She could make out the contours of the star-ship in the distance and the two figures, who were standing on the loading ramp firing at the vicious creatures overrunning them. "Get inside and leave!" Keliana yelled over the noise of the blaster-shots and the ear-shattering growling of the mutations. Her voice seemed to work like a spell on the beasts, for as soon as she had uttered them they turned their ugly heads around to face her and charged immediately with bared teeth. Seeing that Jim and Terya were hurrying back into the ship and closing the hatch, Keliana turned her attention to the mutations attacking her from every side. With a massive Force wave she hurled the creatures several meters away from her making them howl in anger. She felt the fire of rage inside her and she decided to let it burn sky-high, as she charged into the pack, light-sabers raised.

After a few moments the ground beneath her feet was drenched and blood-red. Her body had to be tired after fighting waves and waves of the crazed and vicious beasts, but the young woman felt only the tension in her muscles and the breath-taking power flowing through them. She was so entranced, that she didn't even hear the two star-fighters approaching the clearing, guns ablaze. The sudden impact of Scourge's heavy body against hers woke the young woman up from the trance just in time for her to erect a barrier to shield them from the massive explosion. Pieces of earth and gore were raining down on them while a flood of missiles was chasing them through the clearing. Between the shots and explosions Keliana had just time enough to realize that the people firing at them had to be the hunters that had cornered them inside the cave. All around them was chaos. The few creatures that had survived the fight were now blown to bits by the Darth's Bounty Hunters, while they were still trying to get a piece of Keliana with their bared fangs. _The swamp!_ The deep voice sounded in her mind. Without even getting the input from her brain her feet turned in the direction of the swamp. As they reached the end of the clearing a wall of fire went up in front of them, pushing them back into the open. All of a sudden there was another sound joining the shots fired by the star-ships. The engine of Satele's star-fighter was roaring up as Jim steered it towards the firing vessels at breath-taking speed.

"We need to get those bastards away from them!" Jim shouted at Terya, who was clinging desperately to her seat next to him. "I need you to operate the gun controls!" he added, his teeth clenched. "I am a doctor and not a soldier!" she replied agitated. "I don't need you to be either. Just make their life a living hell, so that they don't blow them to pieces down there!" he stated, accelerating the ship even further. A sudden blast made the whole vessel shake dangerously and a shriek came over the Miraluka's lips as she swayed to the gun control panel. "We're hit! Are we hit?" she panicked, strapping herself to the chair. Jim's agitated laughter filled the cockpit as he flew a tight loop around one of the pursuing ships making it scrape against a nearby rock-face. "Honey, you'd know if we'd been hit. But they won't see what's hitting them!" he yelled over the ear-shattering roaring.

Keliana's sweaty hands were tightening their grip around her lightsabers as she stared at the figure in front of her. _No no no no…_ she went in her brain while her whole body felt as if it would shatter any moment from the unbearable tension. It was as if she stepped from one nightmare into another, more horrid one. The swamp stretched on behind him, dark and intimidating, a growling and snarling coming out of it. A wall of fire burned behind him, sky-high, drenching his body in a dark orange. He wore the mask that had haunted her in her waking and sleeping hours for the last thirteen years. The loud roar of the starship's engines flying dangerously low in the distance made her snap out of her trance. "You!" she hissed through gritted teeth, piercing the Zabrak with her eyes. "It is always me. You should know that by now, little girl." He replied in a low voice, which made her ears ring and her knees weaken. Iarok Kreas took a few slow but determined steps towards her, the outlines of his lips on the black tissue forming a horrific smile. "Not one step closer, bastard!" Scourge's voice growled menacingly right next to her. The Zabrak stopped short, turning his attention to the Sith. "Ah, Lord Scourge. You were a good Wrath once. A good Sith… You followed orders like the loyal dog you were supposed to be. The role of the prince in shining armor isn't really cut out for you, so I think I let you play with my own pets for a while." He snarled arrogantly, whipping his holo-communicator in the direction of the swamp. The howling became almost unbearably loud and the whole swamp seemed to be cracking up as the hordes of mutated beasts swept out of the thicket. Next to Keliana, Scourge let out an infuriated growl as he assumed his fighting stance, shielding her with his broad shoulders, lightsaber raised in front of him. "When I tell you to run, you run, without looking back. Got me? No stupid acts of heroism!" he told her through gritted teeth, his eyes fixed on the charging beasts. The first wave hit them rough, but fangs were no match against three battle-tried lightsabers. The woman and the Sith managed to push the beasts back, making up for lost ground on the blood-red grass; until the first explosion hit them. It came unexpected, too fast, too loud and too heavy, hurling them both off their feet into opposite directions. Her ears were numb and her eyes were burning as Keliana reopened them, struggling to get to her feet again. Three meters in front of her there was a large crater where the mutation had been lying in a pool of its own blood. All of a sudden, realization struck her like lightning. There had been exploding mutated beasts at the lab on Hutta where she had been fighting alongside Hank. Although those had been contained by thick layers of bulletproof glass and weren't roaming freely all around them. "Crap…" she muttered under her breath as she called her dropped lightsaber back into her trembling hand. Scourge was already on his feet again, pushing another charging monster away through a Force wave. Shooting a short glance at him was enough for Keliana to see the signs of wear and tear the last twenty-four hours had left on him. "You know Scourge, I always wondered if the rumors about your immortality were true. But then I had an idea…why not just test it? Let's see if you can survive without your thick head attached to that body of yours!" the Zabrak shouted, laughing manically. An ear-piercing howl, soon accompanied by another, and another, sounded from the swamp as he punched something into his communicator. The sound of branches breaking and whole trees collapsing made Keliana swallow hard as she kept her eyes fixed on the tree line in front of them. Scourge rushed to her side trying to draw himself up to full height again, in vain. Beneath them the ground was shaking, and a sound like battle drums was coming out of the swamp accompanied by the manic laughter of the Zabrak. All of a sudden the uproar of an engine behind them made the young woman jump. "What the…" she exclaimed as the black speeder-bike passed her at breathtaking speed. Everything became a colored blur as the figure jumped down from the bike right in front of her, pushing her to the knees, while the bike drove on, crashing into the tree next to where the Zabrak was standing. Keliana could feel the warmth of the explosion on her face, even though the body in front of her shielded her from the blast. "Hank…" she muttered under her breath as she recognized the Hunter's blue armor. "What mess have you gotten yourself into again?" his voice sounded through his helmet as he readied his pistols. A loud yell of fury turned their attention back to the Agent, standing in front of the wall of fire Hank had created. The smell of burnt vegetation filled the air, while the drumming and growling sounds became louder by the second. The Zabrak stomped his foot on the ground like a child who wasn't allowed to have any more of that sweet, sweet candy it craved so much. "You again! I should have killed you when I had the chance! It's always work and more work while all I want is a little play…" he hissed and vanished into thin air. "A stealth generator… Man I hate the sneaky types!" Hank growled. At the same time the trees reluctantly gave way to a creature, which appeared to have sprung directly out of a horrific nightmare. It was five meters tall and just as broad. Keliana couldn't determine which species the thing had spawned from or even if it had been amphibian, reptilian or avian for it seemed to combine most anatomical features into one horrid fucked-up image. As the stomach-turning stench reached her nostrils the young woman had to think involuntarily of the Garblog she had to fight on Nar Shaddaa. Unlike the Hutt's creature this one didn't seem to be in pain as it stood before them, growling out of the depth of its massive scaly body, but simply enraged and thirsting for fresh blood. The thick yellow saliva was flowing out of its huge fang-filled mouth, while the green snake-like eyes studied them intently. It almost seemed to be thinking as it scraped its long claws on the bloody earthen ground. "What the fuck is that?" Hank's voice sounded incredulous beside her. He drew himself to full height beside the Sith and in front of Keliana, readying his weapons. All three of them were so enthralled by the image in front of them that they had forgotten about the Imperial agent. Out of the corner of her eye Keliana saw a light shimmer, too late. His filthy lips seemed to be right at her ear. "Your friends will soon be dead and then there will be just you and me…" he hissed. Images of burning trees, darkness and his horrific grinning lips filled up her mind, eradicating every other thought and emotion and making way for the rage. Only one though was left in the redness of the woman's brain: _Kill._

He hadn't been prepared for a Force Wave of this magnitude and especially not from behind. The Sith tried to control his flight in vain, as he was hurled several meters into the air. The Chiss on his right didn't seem to fare much better as he dropped out of the air twenty meters away from him. An ear-shattering cry made Scourge's head hurt and he felt the sensation of rage and fury burning around them. Normally this would stir a kind of warm feeling inside his otherwise numb body, but this time it wasn't pleasant at all. "Keliana!" he shouted out, almost fearful. Her brown locks were covering her green eyes but he could still see the fire burning inside them, speaking of death. The young woman seemed to be staring at the empty ground in front of her, both hands tightened around the lightsabers. All of a sudden her whole body began shaking uncontrollably as if struck by lightning. That was when Scourge realized what was happening. The Zabrak exited his stealth mode and used his power generator to stun her. Just as the Sith was about to attack the agent, he was swept off his feet once more. The massive scaled paw hit him right in the chest, squeezing the air out of his lung.

Trying to stand up again without throwing up was hard work, Hank realized. The push had been so unexpected and massive that his whole body was still trembling after the fall. His eyes were searching desperately for the cause of it and fell on Keliana. He hadn't seen her like this, not even the last time they had fought the Zabrak. She seemed to be completely unaware of her surroundings, eyes ablaze with fury. Fear struck the hunter as he watched her staring at the bloodied ground unmoving. A loud growl followed by a nerve-racking cry turned his attention the Sith who's limp body was flying over the ground. Up close the beast looked even more deadly, if that was even possible. "Damned shit!" the Chiss hissed through gritted teeth, his heart beating against his chest as he unleashed a hail of blaster shots on the enraged creature to lure it away from the Sith, who seemed to be unable to get up. The shots left blackened scorch-marks in the green and scaly flesh. Slowly the monstrosity turned its head around, fixing the hunter with its malicious eyes and letting out a roar which pierced marrow and bone. Out of the corner of his eye Keliana was twitching as the agent stunned her with his generator. Without so much as looking he took a shot at him without averting his glance from the charging beast. His mind was racing but he couldn't think of any scenario in which he could win this kind of fight all by himself. He heard her cry out, her voice shaking with fury "NO! You won't get away this time you fucking coward!" The Force wave that followed made the beast stumble and turn its attention towards the source of the ruckus. The woman became a black blur as she raced into the direction of the swamp, apparently following the Zabrak, who had entered stealth mode once more. "Keliana, don't!" the voice of the Sith sounded through the air desperately.

He wouldn't get away. Not this time. It would end here and today. The one thought was spreading through Keliana's brain like a virus killing every opposition in its way. Her whole body was aching terribly from the electric shocks he had inflicted on her but there still was enough adrenalin holding her together and pushing her forward. Around her night seemed to be falling once more as she raced through the thick and dark swamp following his presence, which he couldn't hide from her with a stealth generator. Not that she needed the Force to follow him through the marsh. He wasn't exactly subtle, as he was leaving a path of trodden vegetation behind him. The strong branches were cutting into the skin on her arms as she pushed further into the thicket, but she didn't even feel the pain. _"Where are you running little girl? Don't you know we'll find you wherever you are?"_ the voice from her past sounded inside her head. _This time I am the hunter, not the prey…_ she thought to herself as she ran into the clearing. She could sense his intentions and unsheathed her lightsabers just in time to absorb the electricity aiming for her heart. "Are you done running, bastard?!" she shouted at him as he revealed himself. "You really think I ran **away** from you, do you?" he scoffed into her face taking a step towards her, pistol locked on her body. "I just wanted some time alone with you, far away from your worrying friends. Although I hadn't though that it would be that easy to lure you here." All of a sudden the ground gave a heavy shake and a loud buzz filled the air. Both her lightsabers went out simultaneously leaving her standing in a dimmed blue lighting. _Fuck…_ she thought trying to wrap her mind around the situation. The Zabrak laughed at the puzzled look on her face. "I don't suppose you have noticed the shield generators surrounding the clearing… They interfere with the resonance of your lightsabers' crystals making them completely useless. You won't be getting out of here unless I give the direct order. Which won't happen, unless you give me what I want; and I've surely waited long enough now." He added, his voice dripping with lust.

"That damned thing is regenerating faster than I can shoot it!" Hank shouted over the growling and roaring. "Everything dies once you relieve it of its head!" the Sith's voice boomed. "Then why don't you use your bloody lightsaber for something useful for a change?" the Chiss shouted back unnerved while ducking under the creature's massive claw. "If you'd actually use those eyes in your head for a change, you would have noticed the massive plates protecting it's torso and neck. It takes a greater force to break through those." Scourge explained, pushing himself away from the charging creature by Force. "Whatever we do we have to do it soon. I am afraid that Zabrak has led the Jedi into a trap. And she will kill him if we're too late." He added. Inside the helmet the hunter furrowed his brow in incomprehension. "That would be a good thing, wouldn't it?" he muttered mostly to himself as he rolled into safety from the deadly claws. "No we need information and he is our best source. He might lead us to Rhagos and the last artifact and finally to the real enemy. If the Jedi succumbs to the rage inside her now I think we'll see the universe come to a pretty quick ending." Hank didn't understand a word the Sith spoke. Especially because their prospects of living long enough to see the universe come to an end seemed rather slim considering the fact that they were facing an almost immortal monstrosity with no means to terminate it any time soon. The Sith's powers and stamina seemed to be draining as quickly as his own, while the beast didn't seem to be bothered at all by the blaster shots and laser cuts they inflicted on it. They needed more firepower if they wanted to penetrate its armored plates. _The ship!_ Hank thought. At that moment the creature leaped into the air leaving both of them just enough time to retreat far enough not to be knocked out by the force of the earthquake it generated with its immense body. His hands were shaking madly as the Chiss punched the numbers into his holo-communicator. "Jim, do you hear me?" he shouted frantically. There was no reaction from the other side of the communicator. "They may be dead by now. Those were experienced hunters flying after them." The Sith said, trying to gather his strength while keeping an eye on the creature. "You might be surprised of what that guy can do!" Hank replied unnerved and shocked at himself for defending the smuggler. There was a crackling sound from the communicator as it lit up. "Hank…. What….status?" Jim's voice sounded. "We're up shit's creek and need more firepower. Get a lock on our location and get here as fast as you can!" The chiss shouted into the communicator. "What about Lia?" Jim's voice sounded clearer now. Next to him the Sith got caught by a sweep of the beast's claw and was hurled several meters into the air. "Damn it!" Hank shouted, igniting his rocket backpack to get next to the Scourge who was holding his injured arm. All of a sudden the night sky lit up in a blissfully and bright orange. "Artillery has arrived. Get as far away from it as you can boys!" Jim's voice sounded over the star-ships loud-speakers. The chiss didn't need to be told twice. Hurling the Sith's uninjured arm around his neck he ignited the backpack once more, praying to every god in the universe who was willing to listen that it had enough fuel to carry them both away from the howling nightmare behind them. The sound of the star-ships guns was like music to his ears. The backpack had carried them several meters away from the explosion and the following blast wave pushed them away even further. A smell of sulfur rose up his nose as the hunter lay flat on the earthen ground, unwilling to lift his head just yet. The Sith Lord beside him was already stirring and trying to get up to his feet. "No time… only hope." He muttered out of breath. Hank looked up at the slouching figure above him. He was in no shape to fight, yet to rescue anybody, that was clear. Nor was he himself as he looked at his dented and heavily damaged armor. They both were beyond the point of fatigue and unfit for any action that involved anything else than a bed. Fumbling through his pockets he found what he sought. Without a word he rammed the syringe Scourge's unarmored leg, earning an accusing growl while driving another into his own leg. "What are you doing?!" the Sith yelled infuriated his crimson eyes burning. "Giving us an actual edge!" he replied, getting to his feet. The warm feeling was spreading through his whole body, sweeping away any feelings of weariness. His muscles were tensing as blood pumped faster through his veins. "Adrenalin…" the Sith concluded as he stretched his damaged arm. "Not bad, Chiss. Now let's do this!" he added as they began to race into the direction the woman had vanished.

The taste of metal was spreading through her mouth, making her gag as she lay panting on the soft and marshy ground. A twitch ran through her body as the after-effects of the electric shocks took their course. Without her lightsabers she had no way of avoiding his generator attacks and he surely knew that. Her eyes were hurting madly and she kept them closed to stop the unbearable burn. Fear was spreading through her body, immobilizing her even further. She could hear his slow footsteps getting closer as she was desperately trying to regain control over her numb limbs. A horrific sense of déjà vu hit her as she felt him stepping over her damaged body. Opening her eyes she could see his black figure enlightened by the blue force-field surrounding them. She could feel his weight, as he lowered his body onto hers. She wanted to move, to push him away from her, but she was unable to lift a single finger. He had her locked into the force field of his stealth generator, making her body totally numb and unable to respond to the desperate impulses coming from her brain. As he lowered his face to her ear, his smell rose up her nose making her cry out inside. "I think I do like the new you even more…so docile and timid…" he hissed, while pulling the mask over his face, revealing his scarred mouth. It was even more horrid than Keliana had remembered it. His weight upon her, while she was unable to move or use the Force, his smell rising up her nose making her brain scream in agony and the scar she had inflicted upon him, which he seemed to be wearing like a trophy. A sudden pain shot through her head, as he grabbed her by the hair lifting her head up to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. A moan came over his lips as he brushed his face with her locks and she could feel his whole body tensing. "This was worth the wait." He exhaled with a terrible grin on his face. Her thoughts were running haywire, as she lay on the ground, completely at the Zabrak's nonexistent mercy. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the flashing blade of the dagger, tucked into his bootleg. If she had just one second, free from his generator's grip… As she felt his gloved hand at the lacing of her leathern armor a cry escaped her trembling lips. Her limbs were still heavy as lead as she desperately tried to escape the field of the generator he still aimed at her heart. A loud crack made him look up suddenly; making his hand stop dead at the laces at her chest. "Let go of her. NOW!" Scourge's deep voice boomed through the clearing. Keliana was still unable to turn her head, but she could feel the rage burning inside him, and Hank right next to him. The Zabrak's laugh filled the air. "You won't be able to stop me. But you can watch, if you're into that sort of thing." he replied, continuing to unclasp Keliana's armor. An ear-shattering growl came from the Sith as he slashed relentlessly at one of the shield pylons next to him. The second of distraction was enough. As the Zabrak had his attention turned towards the two infuriated men on the other side of the thick barrier, his dagger escaped the hilt, digging itself deeply into his thigh and making him scream in agony. In this other moment of distraction, his biggest mistake was to let go of his generator. With a quick use of the Force, Keliana smashed it against the barrier, making the device go up in flames. He dragged himself over the ground, away from the woman, who's stare was fixed on him, while she was slowly getting back to her feet. Cursing and swearing he tried reaching for his hidden gun, which joined the generator only one second later. Using the Force, Keliana pulled his dagger out of his heavily bleeding tight, while he was screaming in agony. The shouts from the Sith and Chiss were only muffled and made no sense to her. Were they telling her to stop? To let go of the dagger?! No most definitely not. There was only one way this would end. With another wave of the hand the blade was digging another hole into the bastards soft and bloody flesh, only centimeters away from his manhood. She could feel the horror radiating from him as he realized what she was about to do. His lips formed the word "No." As she pulled the blade out once more. She heard the sound of the explosion from far away as the barrier surrounding them was slowly fading away. The Sith was trying to get into her head once more, but she wouldn't let him. _Let him live…_ He couldn't be serious! As she aimed the dagger with her mind the heavy push against her body made her lose her footing. She could feel strong arms wrapping themselves around her body, lifting her off the ground. His musky smell reached her nostrils, calming her mind, while her body was still trying to struggle out of his grip. "Keliana…" the husky voice sounded at her ear. "We need his information. He can lead us to Rhagos and the last artifact. He's currently out only lead." Scourge explained slowly, still not easing his grip on her. Hank was nodding at them, while tying up the Zabrak against a nearby tree. Just looking at the bastard was enough to make the fires of fury flare up inside her. "I…need to kill him!" she hissed, breathing heavily. The Zabrak began to laugh manically: "But you can't stupid girl… you **need** me!" With a growl Hank punched him right into the face making his nose crack. "Not in one piece!" the chiss replied, massaging his knuckles.

The young woman was still fighting his grip with all her strength. He could feel her heart race against her heaving chest as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. The rage was burning inside her and he knew exactly how she felt. She must loathe him for taking the opportunity of vengeance from her, but there was no other choice. Slowly her breathing became more calm and her attempts to flee his grasp stopped. "I'm alright, you can let me down." She told him, her voice a whisper. The laces on her armor were still undone, making it hang loosely around her battered body. There still was a purple bruise where her head had hit the hard rock-face yesterday, which he regretted deeply. Although compared to the state of the rest of her trembling body it was barely perceptible. The Sith let out a heavy breath. "No you're not." He replied, nodding towards the Chiss. "Bring her to the ship. I will take care of the scum." He added determined. With a last, but heavy kick in the gut the Hunter turned his attention away from the Zabrak. Scourge didn't understand why a part of him struggled as the Chiss reached out for the woman in his arms, but he reluctantly let go of her. Hank wrapped his arms around her, leading her out of the darkening clearing. "And don't turn back…" Scourge told them as he turned his attention towards the grinning Zabrak on the ground. "You'll soon be laughing on the other side of your face, bastard." He hissed at him. "Your threats ring hollow, Wrath. I'd rather die before I tell you anything." The Zabrak replied spitting at him. "I've had my share of fun with her, when she was still unaware and innocent like the morning dew… but I may have spoiled her for other men…like you?" he added grinning. His whole body seemed to freeze as he heard the words. Unable to move the Sith simply glared at the thing in front of him, eyes ablaze with fury. The Agent's maniacal laughter sounded through the clearing. "I know obsession when I see it; maybe because I'm not any different?" The bloodied dagger was still sticking out of the ground where Keliana had dropped it. "Oh my it will by bloody hard **not** to kill you…" the Sith hissed through gritted teeth, pulling the dagger out of the ground with his mind. "I've told you that I'd rather die than tell you anything!" the Zabrak replied baring his teeth. "When I'm done with you, you'll be pleading for death…" Scourge growled, taking a step towards the disgusting figure on the ground, the blade hovering slowly towards its aim. The smug look on the agent's face passed as soon as he realized where the dagger was heading.

The ear-piercing cry made them look back into the direction of the clearing. "I thought he wanted to interrogate and not kill him." Hank stated, still pushing them forward through the thicket. "He's not killing him…yet." Keliana replied. _He's just finishing what I started…_ she added in her thoughts, almost satisfied. They were slower than usual; and as they made their way through the swamp it was quickly getting dark again. Neither one of them uttered another word as they went on and she was rather thankful for it. As they reached the edge of the swamp she could recognize the outlines of the starship in the distance. It had a few new scratches and dents here and there, but was still in one piece, which made her heart almost leap with joy. As they reached the open loading ramp she let out a heavy breath. All of a sudden she was swept off her feet once more as Jim pulled her out of Hank's arms, embracing her tightly. "Damn it I cannot take this anymore! Stop disappearing all the time, Lia!" he yelled at her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Even if it's just for one day, just don't!" "Sorry." She muttered, as he let go of her. Rolling his eyes, the smuggler took a step back looking at her from top to bottom his eyes lingering at the undone laces "This is the most remote system I could think of… what has happened to you down there? And where did those hunters come from?" he asked her. Unable and unwilling to explain it to him she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I need to rest and sleep, so would you mind…" she began, trying to make her way past him. However the young man shook his head. "Forget it, first let Terry take a look at you. You look like shit and that's putting it mildly." Out of the corner of her eye, Keliana could see the Miraluka's benevolent face smiling at her. "I am fine…just let me rest." She replied, starting to get unnerved quickly. "You're not fine." The Sith's husky voice sounded behind her. A shudder ran down her spine as she heard him approach. "Scourge…" she muttered. "Have you?" she asked as she turned around to face him. His face was stern as always, but there was something different in his eyes as he looked back at her. "We can speak about this another time. Let the healer take a look at your wounds and then rest." He told her. Something in his voice was different too, making her knees give in and her head nod. "If you insist." She replied, with the last bit of defiance she could find, as she walked with Terya to her right towards the Med-bay. _Thank you…_ she thought, knowing that he would hear it.


End file.
